


Alone on an Island

by storytellerof221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Parentlock, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Virgin Sherlock Holmes, blindfold, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b
Summary: Cleaning up the debris inside 221B after the bomb Eurus sent, Sherlock and John are finally getting closer. John has finally moved back in and he brought his baby. Sherlock tries his very best to make this relationship with John and Rosamund work.He also realises that Greg is having a crush on his brother Mycroft.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter One

John kept being busy cleaning the flat. Sherlock kept being busy doing his work meaning not being at home. Greg kept Sherlock busy so he didn’t have to think about John. John had to take care of Rosamund between his cleaning fits. Mrs Hudson also had a look now and again just to be sure he wouldn’t forget about the little darling. But she left her with him, didn’t take her downstairs. She didn’t rid him of his responsibility.  
So right now, Rosamund was resting on her front on a blanket on the sodden and burnt hardwood gurgling happily. John was on his knees picking up pieces of papers. He scanned them for importance and had two buckets by his side. One was for real rubbish and one for Sherlock’s notes.  
Then he found a picture that had been taken on a crime scene. He held it up and tilted his head. It showed him and Sherlock very close. Both men were looking into the camera because Greg had called out for them. Sherlock was actually looking happy and his long arm was around John’s shoulders. John was leaning against him and was broadly smiling.  
And even now a small smile came up when he looked at the picture. The corners had rolled up due to the burning heat but the picture still was nice. He sighed and carefully placed it into a cardboard box.  
He looked over his shoulder when Rosamund started to cry. He sighed again and stood. His knees cracked and he slowly walked over to pick her up. She reached out for him and one saliva-bathed hand landed on his cheek. He couldn’t but smile.   
He carried her into the kitchen to prepare a bottle. The radio was still on and he gently swung her on his left hip and sang along. She liked this; he knew it. Sherlock had started it and had found the perfect way to calm her down. He was able to calm her down more efficiently with his baritone voice. John just needed a bit longer to do the job.  
He grabbed a tea towel and placed it on his shoulder. He held the bottle to his cheek and found it OK. He settled down with her on Sherlock’s armchair because his own still needed to be cleaned and repaired.   
He looked at her and smiled while she greedily sucked the fluid out of the bottle. Her tiny hands tried to hold it already. She took the whole bottle and John gently lifted her up and stood with her. He rubbed over her back and waited for her to throw up on his shoulder.   
Whenever he did this, she managed to soil his clothes and the floor. Whenever Sherlock fed her, she burped exactly on the towel and didn’t soil his shirt or jacket. John had no idea how the man managed that. He sighed again.  
Sometimes he felt just overburdened with everything; Mary’s death, Rosamund, this flat and Sherlock.   
At first, he had made Sherlock responsible for Mary’s death. But she had jumped into the bullet’s way and saved his best friend. The best friend he had feelings for. After having come to his senses and the whole disaster with Eurus he had moved back in.   
He still felt embarrassed that he had fallen for this woman on the bus which had turned out to be Sherlock’s and Mycroft’s sister; the overwhelming intelligent and wicked sister who had been taken away from the Holmes brothers as a little child. She was even smarter than Mycroft and Sherlock combined which still scared him. But she also was beautiful; different beautiful than Irene Adler had been, yes, but very much so.  
He had been close to betraying his wife with that woman, very close. He had been attracted to her. She was so charming and playing the shy one. Only she wasn’t. She was an ice-cold killer and had used all three of them as figures on her chess-board. And while playing with them several people were killed by her or her misled minions very inventively and Sherlock had a nervous-breakdown after his phone-talk with Molly. He had been forced to convince her to tell him she loved him. She had done so but only after she wanted to hear him say it like he meant it, too. Sherlock had paled horribly but managed. John had counted on that since he knew he was such a great actor. He also knew he didn’t love her. He willed it not to be true.  
Later John had almost drowned but Sherlock had been there in time. Eurus also had tried to make Sherlock decide between his brother and John. John still wondered why Mycroft had stepped in and offered himself. He never had expected such a thing.  
But Mycroft always protected Sherlock. He didn’t want him to make the decision which one of them he was to kill. Sherlock had threatened to kill himself rather than kill John or his brother. Eurus had shot tranquilizer at them and each one of them woke at another location. But they had been alive.  
Right now, John felt so tired. He decided to rest a bit with Rosamund. He made it comfy on the sofa and covered them with a blanket that hung over the back of it. She was asleep in no time and John listened to her baby-noises and smelled her healthy baby-smell. He fell asleep, too.

***

“Sherlock, are you still with us?” Greg asked touching his arm. Sherlock’s head shot up.  
“I am right here. What is it?” He looked confused and Greg became a bit worried. Sherlock wasn’t supposed to be confused, not on a crime scene he was.   
“I was asking you a question.” Sherlock looked at him.   
“I am afraid you have to ask again.” Greg pulled him a few steps away and cleared his throat.  
“You haven’t taken anything, have you?” Seriously he looked into his eyes. Sherlock needed a few seconds to understand the question and then wildly shook his head making his locks fly.  
“No, of course not! Not with Rosie around. Never!” He willed Greg to believe him.  
“OK. Anyway. I need to know what’s going on here. Help me, please?” Sherlock sighed.  
“I have solved this the moment I arrived, Greg. I am sorry. My brain was wandering off without me.” Greg just stared at him.  
“What?” Their eyes met and Greg could see the confusion in Sherlock’s.  
“Apologies, Lestrade. I’ll better leave.” But Greg snatched his arm.  
“No. You will stay and explain yourself. First the solution to my crime followed by the confusion.” He pulled him to the side and made him sit on a brick wall.  
“Stay!” He ordered and Sherlock just sat. It looked like he became smaller somehow. Greg hurried to get them a coffee. He sat by his side and looked at him.  
“So?” Sherlock used the wooden stick and looked at the swirling hot fluid.  
“The situation at Baker Street is weird.” He almost whispered.  
“Weird good or weird bad?” Greg asked sipping his coffee.  
“It depends on the situation.” Sherlock answered cryptically.  
“Such as?” Lestrade knew better than to give up.  
“John is back. John takes care of our home. He is cleaning and sorting through the debris. He brought Rosie. That’s weird good.” He sipped some coffee and pulled a face.  
“There is a child around playing with my skull. She sometimes sleeps in my bed. John still suffers. I failed. I killed his wife. I made a vow to protect him and his family and I failed. That’s weird bad.”  
“You didn’t kill his wife. She was a bloody CIA trained killer. She betrayed him and you, her family. She short-changed you both.” Sherlock looked at him.   
“The best thing having come out of this is that John is back with me. I missed him so much …” Sherlock stared into nothing and if Greg wouldn’t have known it better, he might have thought there were tears in Sherlock’s eyes.  
“Have you talked about your feelings?” Greg asked and Sherlock’s head shot up.  
“To John? Are you insane? I don’t want him to run away screaming!” Greg smiled.  
“Perhaps you will be surprised?” Sherlock stared into his eyes.  
“What do you know I don’t? Greg?” Sherlock demanded to know.  
“I am absolutely able to deduce things myself; you know?” Greg drank more coffee but Sherlock didn’t reply so he continued.  
“You are meant for each other, Sherlock. John just doesn’t admit it, his feelings for you.” Sherlock quietly snorted.  
“What feelings?” Lestrade smiled.  
“You know, I would be insanely happy if someone would look at me the way he looks at you.” Lestrade stood and threw his empty cup away. Sherlock held up his, too, and Greg took it.  
“Then you should better look at my brother and not concentrate on me or John.” Greg just stared. Sherlock could see he was thinking. Then he blushed and furiously so. It put a smile on Sherlock’s face. And only then he stood, too.  
“Anyway, be gentle and he will come up to you.” Greg said touching his arm again.  
“I don’t know what kind of advice I should give you regarding my brother. But …” Sherlock still looked confused but Greg shook his head.  
“Just don’t. It only makes me more muddle-headed …” Greg muttered and walked back to his team. Sherlock sighed and followed him. He shortly explained what had happened here and who had done it. Then he nodded to the team, winked at Greg, and left.  
He walked home since it wasn’t too far. It gave him time to think. He also liked to feed the squirrels in Regents Park. He even bought nuts on the way. Soon enough he sat on a bench with the animals in front of him. Some were even bold enough to climb up and sit on his thigh or hand. He didn’t mind. At least these animals weren’t mocking him or shouting abuse.  
He fed them all the nuts he had brought with him and said his good-byes. His trousers and coat were rather hairy but he could brush it off. He didn’t mind.  
He reached his home and looked up to the window. The light was on and the window was open. He could hear the telly. Sherlock checked the time and suddenly felt hungry. Perhaps John would like take-away? Perhaps he hadn’t eaten yet?   
Suddenly Sherlock knew that this was his home, he had a home and he had a family. Again, a smile came up and he quickly entered the building and hurried upstairs. He opened the door to their flat and hung up his coat.  
“John?” He called out.  
“Right here!” John answered. Sherlock passed by Rosie who rested on her blanket on the hardwood. Sherlock knew that John didn’t like the playpen and called it baby-prison. But Sherlock thought it was safer for her.   
Then she recognised him and started to make loud noises. She even reached out for him. Sherlock stopped and picked her up.  
“Hallo, my lovely, I am home.” Her chubby fingers touched his face and shirt. He carried her into the kitchen. John looked over his shoulder and he smiled.  
“I hope you haven’t eaten yet?” He asked looking him over.  
“No, I solved Greg’s murder and walked home through the park.” He tried to look into the pan.  
“Risotto with lamb.” Unconsciously he licked his lips. John swallowed and quickly turned away.  
“What about Rosie?” Sherlock asked swaying her on his hip. Out of his eyes John kept watching him. It felt nice. He kept stirring the rice and vegetables.  
“I prepared a bottle for her. Just heat it up, will you?” Sherlock nodded and danced over to the fridge.  
“Sure thing.” John repeatedly was astonished by Sherlock handling the baby. Somehow, he referred to her as their baby but only in his head. At least he hoped so. And Rosamund adored Sherlock. She even seemed to like Mycroft. She was always happy with Lestrade around.  
“So, you had a boring day?” John asked.  
“No, not really. I mean the case was boring, yes. But I talked to Greg about things and then I fed the animals in the park.” Now John turned around.  
“You did what?” He asked. The microwave dinged and Sherlock checked the bottle.  
“I fed the squirrels. I often do it when I feel confused. They are nice animals.” Sherlock wouldn’t look at him.  
“You never told me before.” Sherlock shook his head.  
“No, I didn’t, did I?” He sighed.  
“It was a hiding-hole for me.” Sherlock admitted quietly pressing the bottle against his skin to check again.  
“Why would you need to hide?” John demanded to know and already collected plates.  
“Before you came to Baker Street and after my fall, I was a very lonely man. People hated and hate me still; they mocked me, gave me names and shouted abuse. You know that, John. I needed a place to come down. The squirrels are nice animals, you see? I don’t know how to explain it …” He slowly shook his head.  
“God, he looks so sad …” John thought and moved up to him.  
“And now you feel lonely again? I need to tell you then that you are not. I am here with you and Rosamund is, too. She adores you and I …” John quickly turned away because he felt the heat creep up.  
“Do you adore me, too, John?” Sherlock asked feeding the baby. John closed his eyes but then turned around to face his flatmate. He chewed on his bottom lip. The sight of Sherlock feeding Rosie was stunning. He had never felt like this when watching Mary feeding her. He had always loved his baby. Suddenly he recognised it; he had never really loved her. She had always only been a replacement for Sherlock.  
Suddenly Sherlock looked up sensing John’s uneasiness.  
“I am sorry, John. I meant … No, forget it.” He concentrated on Rosamund again.  
“But yes, I do. I do adore you. I might even do more.” John just stood there staring at him. It took Sherlock several seconds until he looked up again.  
“Excuse me?” He quietly asked. Now Rosamund sensed something, too, and started to whine. John got closer.  
“I mean I have always been too scared to admit it. I never would have moved in with you if I hadn’t felt anything. And now? God, you holding my daughter, this is family, Sherlock. You are my mate and we are family.” He placed his palm on Sherlock’s hand who still held Rosamund.  
“John, I never want you to leave again. I missed you so much but I had no choice back then. I had to fall. I didn’t want you to be killed. I couldn’t let that happen.” His eyes filled with tears and he ground his teeth.  
“Just don’t. I understand now. I understood too late.”  
“John, I …” But John shook his head.  
“I know. I love you, too.” And John leant forwards and kissed Sherlock on the mouth.


	2. Chapter Two

Sherlock’s world exploded. He saw stars and bright, white lights. He felt Rosamunde’s warmth against his body. He felt John’s lips on his mouth.  
The only thing he knew was not to drop the baby. He was helpless and melted into the kiss. His eyes were closed and heaven was right here.  
John looked at Sherlock’s face after he had let go. He looked bedazzled and his face showed a goofy grin. It was so not Sherlock, John was dumbfounded.  
The bottle had fallen to the floor and John picked it up. The sudden move woke Sherlock and he licked his lips.  
“John …” The sound of his voice and the question in it was almost too much. John was very much aroused by now. He swallowed.  
“Sherlock, I …” They looked at each other but then Sherlock just smiled a very genuine open smile.  
“Please, sit with us. Me.” He blushed looking at the baby. Now a huge smile was on John’s face.  
“You are doing a fantastic job with her, Sherlock. I am happy you are there for us.”  
“You think? Lestrade informed me that Anderson and Donovan ordered forms from foster care.” John’s face darkened.  
“Screw them!” Sherlock covered Rosamunde’s ears.  
“Hush, John! Not in front of Rosamund!” He almost hissed and it made John smile stupidly.  
“You are the best …” John touched his face. His thumb moved over his cheekbone and a shiver ran down Sherlock’s spine. Sherlock looked John into his eyes.  
“We need to celebrate. I will get her ready for bed and you will open a bottle.” John pecked another kiss on his lips.  
“OK, let’s celebrate.” He stood and disappeared into the kitchen. Sherlock cleaned and changed Rosamund. He placed her in her bed upstairs in John’s room thinking about moving it downstairs into his bedroom together with John. Then they could make up the room upstairs for her. He left the night-light on and took the baby-phone.  
Back downstairs John had placed two glasses and a bottle of red wine on the coffee-table as well as a bowl with nosh and chocolate. He looked up at him when Sherlock came back. He reached out his hand.  
“Come here, please?” Sherlock took his hand and John pulled him into his arms. Sherlock was a bit tense and John stroked over his back.  
“You are so beautiful. I was so stupid.” He shook his head reaching down over his arse-cheeks. Sherlock made a noise that sounded close to a squeak and it made John grin.  
“I am so happy …” Again, Sherlock looked as if he wanted to cry. John carefully touched his face, palmed it.  
“Please don’t cry, love. There is no reason.” Sherlock sadly smiled. He didn’t dare touching back. John used his hands to pull him close and tilted up his head. Very undignified he stood on his toes when Sherlock didn’t adjust.  
Only when John’s tongue poked at his still closed mouth Sherlock opened up. John knew what he was doing. This somehow felt like kissing back at school. Was Sherlock just shy or was he inexperienced? But he didn’t stop him and he seemed to enjoy it judging by the noises he made.  
John gently sucked his lower lip and tongue and only then Sherlock slung his long arms around him. He pressed John against his body and both men felt their arousal.  
The expensive fabric of Sherlock’s clothes felt heavenly on John’s skin. His nose moved over Sherlock’s neck and two fingers pulled his shirt apart to be able to smell his chest and throat.  
“What are you doing, John?” Sherlock asked softly.  
“You smell so good …” John answered but let go. He looked up at him and his eyes were hooded.  
“I think I need to sit down …” Sherlock said and plonked on the sofa. John poured the wine and handed him his glass.  
“Are you feeling well?” He carefully asked.  
“I don’t know. Perhaps a bit dizzy. Perhaps I am supposed to feel like this. Perhaps you are making me dizzy.” John grinned.  
“Perhaps? Here, have a snack.” Sherlock ate some chocolate and licked his lips.  
“You know, I waited for so long. I never was interested in these things. You were the first, you still are. I don’t know what to do. I never felt like this before. I …” He shook his head and drank some wine.  
John’s brain pulsed again his skull; at least it felt like that. Now he took a big swig, too.  
“Are you telling me, you never have … like … had anyone?” John tried very hard to not look freaked out.  
“Yes, I do. I once tried at university but it wasn’t what I expected after having listened to all the other men and boys talking about it.” He shrugged a bit helplessly looking at John. John had to clear his throat.  
“Um, well. The only thing that matters is that you want it now and that you like what I do. Because if not you have to tell. At once, do you understand?” He seriously looked up at him.  
“I don’t believe you could do anything I wouldn’t like, John. So far you were brilliant.” He smiled happily. John felt like he was floating through the room. This must be heaven. He felt amazing.   
“You are making me so happy …” Both men dumbly smiled at each other.   
Sherlock felt the urge to get closer, to touch John. John was a bit surprised but let him do as he liked. He had no idea what to expect but Sherlock just moved up close, so very close. His arm was behind John on the backrest of the sofa and his nose was moving over his neck, behind his ear and through his hair.  
John relaxed and closed his eyes. This was nice. This was also new because normally he was doing this to women.  
“Do you really like this, John?” Sherlock asked suddenly out of the blue.  
“Why wouldn’t I?” John asked back leaning heavily against Sherlock.  
“Because I know what kind of porn you are watching on your computer. And it’s a tad bit different from this.” John blushed furiously.  
“Have you been using my computer again? It was password protected!” He was a bit annoyed now.  
“Please, John …” Sherlock chided.  
“So?” Sherlock asked when John didn’t react. John emptied his glass of wine and then suddenly threw his hands up so he got out of Sherlock’s embrace.  
“What do you expect me to say to this? I feel embarrassed!” Sherlock shrugged.  
“I just need to know what you want from me.” John didn’t get it.  
“Are you talking about me and how I like to have the sex?”  
“Yes, of course I do.” John again felt helpless. Oh, how he had missed these kinds of conversations.  
“You just sort of revealed that you are not experienced. And now you want to do what I like? Why?”  
“I think it’s appropriate?” Sherlock looked dead serious.  
“Appropriate?” John’s voice became a bit louder.  
“Yes, appropriate. I want to please you. That’s why I need to know about what you do and like. Since I don’t really know what I like we have to try your way. Afterwards we can try other things until I know better.” John swallowed.  
“You think this is a bloody experiment.” John laughed quietly.  
“In a certain way it is, yes. And don’t look like that. It’s not that I am experimenting on you, John. I just haven’t the faintest idea how to handle this, us. I don’t want to hurt or annoy you. But I am afraid I just did by the way you are looking at me.” Now Sherlock emptied his glass, too.  
John thought about his answer for a few seconds.  
“I was a bit annoyed, yes, but only because you took my computer again and broke into it. But you didn’t hurt me. There is no reason to worry. We will sort it out.”  
“How?” Sherlock asked filling up their glasses.  
“I am not sure yet. Slowly.” Sherlock tilted his head.  
“When?” He then asked. John carefully shrugged.  
“Whenever you are ready.” John whispered it.  
“I liked the kissing. Would you mind?” Sherlock really asked for it. John couldn’t believe it.  
“You want me to kiss you again? Now?” He asked and Sherlock nodded.  
“Yes? If I am doing it wrong just tell me. You know I am a fast learner.” John really didn’t want to tell him what he thought he also was. He wouldn’t understand it and it would hurt him. So, John just pulled him close again and arranged his body in a way he could be above him. And then John let go.   
Sherlock melted into the sofa. He was in heaven. John, his John, was amazing. Sherlock just held on to the ride.   
After several minutes he felt John’s hand on his chest fiddling with the last buttons there. Sherlock became excited. John opened his shirt all the way down. Sherlock had chucked his jacket some time ago before they settled on the sofa. Now John moved the fabric over his shoulders and down his arms. His palms stroked over his naked chest. Soon he kissed him there, too, and Sherlock just moved deeper.  
Sherlock reached a point where he wanted to touch back. He tried to sit up and lift his hands but couldn’t. His shirt was around his wrists and held them down. He couldn’t get up because he sat too low. He let out a low sound and it made John grin.   
He stopped his administrations and looked into his eyes.  
“Do we have a problem here?” He playfully asked holding him down with a hand on his stomach. Sherlock looked up at him. He felt his soaked boxers, felt his arousal. He very clearly felt John’s, too. He swallowed.  
“Help me …” He demanded but John denied him.  
“No! And you know why? Because I think you might like this.” He rubbed over his nipples and Sherlock bit his lower lip. Then he kissed, licked, and sucked them making him groan. At the same time his free hand used a bit of pressure on his groin.   
The one touch made him yell right beside John’s ear and it started to sound like hells bells in his head. Sherlock’s eyes closed and he was panting. He had also come into his pants. Sherlock was shocked.  
But beneath his palm John could still feel him being half-hard.  
“What are you doing to me?” Sherlock roughly whispered.  
“I am getting you off and it seems you like it.” John said rubbing gently over his groin. Sherlock hissed. He felt rather sensitive down there. Again, he tried to lift his arm but couldn’t.  
“Just let me know if you need me to stop.” John said and opened his trousers. Sherlock stopped moving at once and his head fell back.  
John pulled the zipper down and reached beneath his silk boxers. They were black, of course they were. John licked his lips and carefully pulled out Sherlock’s prick. It was long and white, just as the whole package. Now it also was slicked with cum.  
John lowered his head and first sniffed. Then he licked some off of it and it made Sherlock yelp.  
“Talk to me, Sherlock. How is this?” John asked and once licked around the head.  
“Extremely nice. Keep going.” Sherlock demanded and John grinned. He could have chided him but he didn’t. He wanted him to have fun. John was fairly sure that Sherlock wouldn’t understand if John started to play right now. He needed to be taught quite a lot of lessons regarding the sex with John.  
So now he just pulled him down a bit more and moved between his legs. He pulled his knees apart and lowered his head. Gently he took Sherlock’s cock into his mouth and suckled the head. The noises Sherlock produced were very wanton. John looked up and met his lover’s eyes. They were blown and half closed. His arms were still caught and he looked so debauched.  
John held his gaze and started to work on him. He felt him harden very quickly and he quickly bopped his head until his cock touched his throat. He swallowed and let go again. His left fondled his testicles and his right was on his stomach.  
More pre-cum oozed out of his prick and John felt his balls pull up. The moment he came down John’s throat he screamed the place down and tore his shirt apart.  
John took it all and it was a lot. He assumed Sherlock hadn’t come for a very long time considering the masses he had just produced. John licked him clean and then let go. He sat back on his haunches and watched him come down from his high.  
And when he did, he moved forward and grabbed John. He held him tight and started to kiss him where he could reach. His shirt hung in shredded pieces from his arms and his body felt very hot against John’s. He ended up with kissing John’s mouth and John just let him. He was surprisingly gentle and careful and finally let go.  
“John, I … This was amazing. I never … What can I do?” He took John’s hands between his larger ones and looked at him out of wide and still blown eyes.  
“You don’t have to do anything. It’s not about payback. This was just for you. I wanted to give you something.”  
“I liked it a lot …” A shade of red covered Sherlock’s cheekbones.  
“That was rather obvious.” John grinned.   
“How do I taste?” Sherlock suddenly asked. John was taken by surprise.  
“A bit of chemistry, sweet actually and a light hint of tobacco.” Sherlock looked excited now.  
“I want to taste you!” He moved closer and already lowered his head. John stopped him.  
“Not too fast or I will come right away. Try to do it slow and don’t force yourself doing something you don’t like, please.”  
“I won’t.” But first he chucked the leftovers of his shirt and John got another look at his amazing body. He swallowed and his prick twitched.  
Very carefully Sherlock took John’s cock out and held it. He placed it on his palm and moved the fingertips of his other hand over it. John panted but held still.   
“Do you like me touching you?” Sherlock lowered his head saying this and his breath ghosted over John’s skin.  
“God, yes …” John groaned out and Sherlock looked surprised. Then he became bolder. His tongue touched John’s prick and he licked a long, wet stripe over the whole length. John shook. Sherlock kept watching him while he touched him. His finger moved over his balls and carefully pressed and poked. When he accidentally touched John’s perineum he once got really loud and Sherlock looked absolutely surprised. Then he just did it again to see if it would happen again. And it did. John didn’t hold back.  
With a surprising move he stood and pulled John up with him. Then he placed him on his back on the sofa and continued to touch him. This position was better now because Sherlock was able to lean over him and suck and lick his testicles like this.  
“Sherlock, please, I …“ John’s fingers disappeared into Sherlock’s by now rather wild looking hair.  
“Yes? John, what do you need me to do?” Sherlock roughly asked.  
“I need you to stop because I don’t want to come too soon …” Sherlock looked a bit disappointed but did as being asked. John got up and looked at him.  
“Oh dear, wipe that pout off your face, please?” He smiled and reached out for his wine. So did Sherlock but kept looking at him while drinking.  
“What now?” Sherlock asked.  
“I would like to take you to bed.” John bluntly stated and Sherlock blushed. Then he drank some more. And then he stood placing his empty glass on the coffee-table.  
“OK, let’s go into my bedroom since my bed is much better than yours.” He held out his hand. John took it and was pulled up.  
“How do you know that?” He dared to ask. Sherlock raised a brow.  
“Well, it’s much bigger than yours. And I have slept in your bed.” John stared up at him.  
“When did you sleep in my bed? Why?” John was stunned.  
“I missed you when you were away on that conference.” Sherlock admitted.  
“Oh. I see.” Then he smiled. The conference had been long before the fall. They had wasted so much time.  
“Come along, John.” Sherlock pulled him into his room and looked at him. He grabbed his jumper.  
“May I?” John nodded and Sherlock pulled it over his head and dropped it on the hardwood. The t-shirt followed and then Sherlock was able to look at John’s naked chest. He very much liked what he saw. John still was much muscled. He also was always a bit tanned. Sherlock liked that. He never got tanned, no matter what he had tried.  
He moved his palm over his stomach and felt it twitch. He smiled. He blew over John’s nipples and made him moan quietly.  
“I never thought this could be so wonderful …” Sherlock murmured while touching John.  
“Huh …” John made a sound which meant everything or nothing. Sherlock smiled. Then he suddenly opened John’s trousers and made him step out of them. He pushed him onto the bed and got rid of his socks, too.  
John really was surprised. Sherlock didn’t seem to be shy at all. But who was he kidding? This was Sherlock. Everything was a big experiment. Surely, he noted every single reaction and stored it away in his mind-palace. But John didn’t mind.   
Soon enough Sherlock’s fingers had returned to John’s testicles and again poked on his perineum. And since Sherlock was the most curious being on earth, he pressed down on John’s puckering hole.  
“Ohhh!” John shouted and got up on his elbows and away from Sherlock’s intruding digit. Sherlock looked disappointed. But then his expression changed to shock followed by fear.  
“John, I am sorry. Did I hurt you? Please forgive me! I just wanted to feel you. I had no idea you …” John got up and stopped him talking by pressing his mouth on Sherlock’s lips.  
“Hush, love. Never mind. It’s just, I have never … I mean normally I don’t do bottom.” He kissed him again and held his hands. He searched his face for any reaction. It took him a minute.  
“Oh, but I didn’t mean to … I mean I have never …” He furiously blushed. Then he pulled his hands away.  
“You must think me stupid …” He turned away and reached for the blanket. John stopped him.  
“No hiding, love. You couldn’t know. It’s OK to try things. You can always stop me, too, if you don’t like what I am doing. So look at me again, please?” John said rubbing over his back. Slowly Sherlock turned around again.  
“Perhaps your way is the only way for me. I mean if I am tied down I am not able to do stupid things you don’t like.”  
“You are talking rubbish right now. You need to experience and before I won’t do anything remotely kinky to you.”  
“So, you can stick your fingers and cock into my behind but I can’t do the same to you? Why?” Sherlock asked. For once John had no answer. He had to think about it. Finally, he said:  
“I am not saying you can’t ever. It’s just, it just never happened.” John shrugged feeling a bit helpless now. Suddenly Sherlock’s eyes widened.  
“Oh, of course! Now I understand. You only had sex with women. And the few men you had bottomed for you.” He nodded. John thought of the many women he had done the kinky stuff with. If Sherlock only knew what some women were capable of sticking into someone if they only wanted.  
“Yes, you could say that.” John said instead. At last Sherlock wasn’t scared anymore.  
“So, what are we doing now?” John leant forward again.  
“You could touch me again if you like?” John whispered into his ear and he saw him shiver. Then he gently pressed John down on his back and started to move his palms over his body. Soon John closed his eyes and exhaled. This was very innocent but also very sexy. It was something he had never expected. He was aroused again very soon. He looked at Sherlock who was concentrated on his feet by now. John saw his arousal, too.  
Slowly he got up on his elbows and it made Sherlock look into his eyes.  
“Let me try something.” John said and Sherlock nodded. He got closer again. John used some pre-cum to slick up both their cocks. Sherlock hissed. Everything was almost too much for his oversensitive prick. Very carefully John took both their cocks in his hand and pressed them together. Both men groaned and stared down.   
“I can feel them pulsing.” Sherlock whispered.  
“But you like it?” John asked twisting his wrist.  
“Yes!” Sherlock almost shouted.  
“Get up again.” They knelt opposite each other and John kept holding his prick. His free hand held Sherlock’s neck so he could kiss him. Sherlock’s hands were on his chest. His thumbs were moving over his nipples. They were panting heavily and sweating a lot.  
John’s hand wandered from Sherlock’s neck down over his back and between his cheeks. Now he touched Sherlock behind his balls and it was the touch that made him come screaming. Sherlock’s hips rolled forward and John followed quickly. They fell down on the mattress panting. Their eyes were closed but their fingers entwined.  
Finally, they looked at each other again. John saw his wide blown eyes and smiled at him.  
“Everything OK?” He asked quietly. Sherlock nodded.  
“God, yes. I had no idea. This was amazing. You are amazing. God, what have we missed and it’s my entire fault …” He sadly shook his head.  
“Shut up, stupid! What matters is the now, you see?” John got up again and kissed him. He moved his damp hair off his face.  
“You look and smell like sex, mate.” Sherlock looked at him and raised a brow.  
“I don’t mind. I feel great.” He grinned and jumped out of bed. On his way out he had a look into the mirror. He smiled.


	3. Chapter Three

The following days Sherlock floated all happily through everything. He even was nice to Anderson and Donovan who at once ran to Lestrade to tell him a drug-check was in order. But Lestrade had been suspicious, too, and had talked to John. John had blushed and cast his eyes. Greg’s eyebrows had shot up but then he finally got it.  
“Does his brother know about this?” He asked while sipping coffee on their crime scene.  
“I haven’t told him and I don’t think Sherlock has.” John answered finishing his coffee, too.  
“Well, he would have seen it anyway so there is no need for asking.” Lestrade mused. John snorted.  
“Yes, you are right. He still does that, doesn’t he?” They looked at each other and now John was able to see the thoughtful expression on Greg’s face.  
“What’s up? What bothers you?” Greg changed the way he was standing and looked at something over John’s head.  
“It’s his brother. It seems he pops up places where I am. See? Right there. He does it again. What does he want on my crime scenes?” Lestrade was almost angry. John wondered, too.  
“Go and ask him. It can’t be government business every single time.”  
“I tried. Then he vanishes.” They looked at his black car.  
“What?” John asked.  
“Yes, exactly!” Greg said.  
“Weird.” John said.  
“Weird weird or Holmes weird? What do you think, John?” Greg wondered.  
“Explain the difference, mate.” They laughed and shook their heads.  
“And you know what else he did? He asked me to meet him in his club.” Now John looked up. He knew about the Diogenes Club, intimately so. Sherlock had once told him and it had fired up his wanking fantasies for months. Even back then he had fantasised about taking Sherlock there.  
“What about?” John carefully asked.  
“I have no bloody idea!” Greg answered.  
“He even offered dinner!” John looked at Greg.  
“Well, I am not sure but …” Greg stared at John.  
“What do you know, John?” Greg demanded to know and John swallowed.  
“Nothing whatsoever?” John tried but failed. Greg pulled a face.  
“Please? I need to know.” John seriously looked at him.  
“Not here, Greg.” John just said and Greg raised a brow.  
“Your place? I am sure Sherlock will be busy at the morgue.” John nodded.  
“Yes, that’s probably true. OK, come over. We could order pizza.” Greg looked relieved.  
“Sounds good. I’ll bring a drink.”  
“What about seven?” John asked and Greg nodded. They parted. Greg started to organise his team and talked to several people. Mycroft had vanished again. Sherlock appeared by John’s side.  
“What was that about?” He demanded to know. John looked up at him.  
“What was what about?” Sherlock looked at Greg and then at John.  
“Him. You were talking for a long time. And you were talking about my brother. So?” John sighed but only inwards.  
“Greg is my friend. He asked me something. I tried to help.” Sherlock stared at John.  
“You didn’t talk about me, did you? What did I do now?” Sherlock worried his lips.  
“No, love, we didn’t talk about you. It wasn’t about you. You did nothing wrong or a bit not good.”  
“Was it about Mycroft stalking Lestrade?” Sherlock kept asking.  
“What do you know about it?” John asked back. Sherlock carefully shrugged.  
“Nothing whatsoever.” They looked at each other and John slanted his eyes.  
“You know, I could throw you on your bed and tickle you into madness?” John looked a bit wicked by now.  
“You know, you could throw me on my bed, tie me to the posts and tickle me into madness!” Sherlock roughly whispered. John stared at him.  
“Are you done here?” He just asked.  
“Yep.” Sherlock nodded. John grabbed his wrist and pulled him off the crime scene. Sherlock just hailed a cab and they rode home. John didn’t let go of him and Sherlock liked the feeling. John even shoved him up the stairs and when having closed the door he pressed him against it and kissed him with force.  
Sherlock had provoked John on purpose. He was done with vanilla. He needed more from John, he wanted to experience what John had to offer.  
Right now, John’s hands were in his hair and pulled him down. He stared into his eyes.  
“I want you to get naked. Wait in your bedroom. I’ll get supplies. Hurry!” Sherlock swallowed.  
“Yes, John.” But he kept starring.  
“Now!” John pointed his finger and Sherlock twitched. But he moved. John grinned. He hurried upstairs into his old room. He got his toy-box which already was very dusty because he hadn’t used it for a long time. But now he got the ropes out and also a blindfold.  
His eyes fell on Rosamunde’s bed and he swallowed. Right now, she was with Mrs Hudson because they were on a crime scene and had asked her to babysit. Mrs Hudson had wanted to bring her to a friend and it was all fine with John. Now he was glad about it and at the same time felt also bad about it. He sighed.  
He quickly shook his head once and hurried back to Sherlock. He pushed his door open and there he was standing in his bedroom all naked glory. He looked a bit awkward because he didn’t know if he should stand, sit, or rest on his bed. Out of trusting eyes he looked at John. John went all gooey.  
“You are so beautiful …” He dropped all his things on the bed and moved up to him. He pulled him close and hugged and kissed him. Sherlock hummed and simply hugged back.  
“What do you want me to do?” He quietly asked against John’s skin.  
“I’d like you to get down on your back, please.” Sherlock did exactly that and John saw how tense he was.  
“Talk to me, Sherlock. Are you afraid?” But he shook his head at once.  
“No, not afraid, just insecure. It’s a feeling I am not used to. It almost makes me feel dizzy.”  
“Do you trust me to lead you through this?” John asked and Sherlock nodded at once.  
“Yes, I do.” John nodded.  
“Very good. I promise to not leave your side, OK? I will keep talking to you and tell you what I will be doing. You know how to stop me, am I right?”  
“Yes, John.” John reached for a rope.  
“Are you ready?” John asked climbing on the bed. Sherlock swallowed but his cock was obviously faster than his brain. He blushed and John smiled.  
“I take that as a yes.” John started to tether Sherlock to his bed. His bound wrists went over his head and were tied to the headrest. His ankles got tied to the posts so his legs were spread and opened wide. John was able to see goose-skin on Sherlock’s body but he also saw his leaking prick. He pecked a kiss on it and watched Sherlock buck up.  
“How do you feel?” John asked with a palm on his sternum. He locked eyes with him.  
“My spine tingles …” Sherlock answered and it made John smile.   
“How about this?” He asked holding up a blindfold.   
“Promise you won’t leave the room …” He demanded and John nodded at once.  
“I promise.” He eyed the blindfold but finally answered.  
“OK, do it.” John tied it behind his head.  
“I am starting to touch you now all over your body. If you hurt or feel unwell, you tell me.”  
“Yes, John.”

***

Sherlock wasn’t able to see anymore. He had lost the most important sense he had. The one he could observe with. Now his world had become dark but he could still feel. He could feel John and he could smell John. He imagined he only would be able to feel his touches, not knowing what would happen next, not hearing him move around and not smelling his singular smell. The tingling increased and he breathed open-mouthed. He wished John would touch his genitals but he didn’t. He wondered if he was supposed to beg for it. He decided to show John and lifted his hips.  
He heard him laugh quietly. Then one finger scratched over the length of his cock unbearably slow. Sherlock shook and sweated. He felt his cock swell and leak. His fingers curled into fists and his toes were spread.  
The next thing he knew was a twist of his right nipple. He was surprised because he hadn’t noticed John move up. His nipple seemed to be wired directly to his prick and he let out a scream, short and loud. Now John laughed louder.  
“Describe it to me, Sherlock.” John said and watched Sherlock lick his lips.  
“It hurt and it didn’t.” John had thought so. Sherlock was not only interested in his way of having the sex, he also liked it. Perhaps he was a submissive by nature? Not to the outside world, but deep down?  
John kissed his chest and licked over his abused nipple. Now he moaned and sweated again. Obviously, he expected another attack but John instead went for his testicles. He once pinched it and he yelled shaking all over.  
“God, you are so responsive!” John said and stroked over his long legs.  
“It feels so good …” Sherlock whispered.  
“Listen, Sherlock. I would like to try more but I need to leave for my room to do so. I need my box. Will you manage for a minute alone in here?” John saw him tense and he needed a minute to reply.  
“I am not a baby. I do trust you. Just hurry. Please?” The plea came out very quiet and it made John smile. He lowered his head and pecked a kiss on his lips.  
“I know you are not a baby, Sherlock. And of course, I will hurry. On my way already.” And he really dashed upstairs, grabbed the whole box, and ran downstairs under a minute. He placed the box on the bed by Sherlock’s side.  
“That was really quick, John.” Sherlock said. He sounded a bit surprised and John saw his erection was almost gone.  
“You were scared being left behind, weren’t you? Don’t lie to me!” John palmed his face.  
“Yes, I was. I was all helpless and it is dark. Of course, I actually knew you would never abandon me but I couldn’t shut my brain off. It worked me up and I couldn’t help it.” John smiled.  
“I know exactly what you are talking about.” He kept touching Sherlock for a while without doing anything else. Sherlock moved beneath him like a cat and constantly moaned.  
John ended his administrations with a sharp flick to his nipple that made him shout once. His prick grew up again.  
“So, it seems you like a little pain here and there?” Sherlock nodded.  
“Answer my question, please. I want to hear you, Sherlock.” He licked his lips.  
“Yes, I like a little pain. It feels surprisingly nice, the tingling and the pleasure, everything combined.” Sherlock’s voice was barely audible and it was very low pitched. The sound made John feel hot. Hot and aroused.  
“Very good. I will attach something to your nipples. If it is too much you can stop me any time. Give me green for proceed, yellow for a break, and read for stop right now. Did you understand?” Sherlock’s head turned to John.  
“I am not deaf, John.” John once pinched his testicle and his erection flagged again. He also yelled once.  
“Mind your mouth, Sherlock. Say you are sorry!” John ordered grinning. This was light playing and he just tried it out. If Sherlock doesn’t want it, he would say so.  
For a second Sherlock’s mouth just stood open. The he closed it and swallowed once. It was followed by some lip-licking and finally he spoke.  
“I am sorry. Please forgive me for being snarky.” John hummed and placed his palm on his head.  
“Not too bad. You may try an honorific next time, if you please.” John moved his thumb over his forehead.  
“Yes, Sir.” It came out rather quickly and John once ruffled his hair.  
“Well, then. Getting back to the new things I want to try out. I will attach clamps to your nipples. You know how to stop me?” John asked clinking the clamps against each other.  
“Yes, I do, Sir.” Sherlock’s voice was getting rough. John lowered his head and sucked the left one erect. He took the clamp and screwed it rather tight. Sherlock groaned but didn’t stop him or even want a break. John smiled. He clamped the right one, too, and hooked a chain between them. He pulled it up and tight and Sherlock’s chest followed his move until he couldn’t follow anymore. John pulled some more until he groaned loudly. Only then he dropped the chain. Sherlock hissed and fell back. He was rock hard again and panting.  
“What do you say when you liked it, Sherlock?” John asked calmly and watched him.  
“Thank you, Sir.” The answer came promptly and John smiled. This worked well.  
John decided to speed things up a bit. He freed his ankles and sat between his long legs. He pushed them up and to the side so his legs kept being spread and his arse was lifted up. Again, he tied his ankles to the bed’s frame and showed a pillow below his bum.  
All the time he kept watching Sherlock but he was pliant. He also was panting.  
“I will touch your groin now. It will be a bit cold. Just so you know what to expect.” John said and slicked his fingers with lube. He rubbed over his hole and pressed gently. Sherlock tensed but quickly relaxed again. John’s free hand fondled his balls and Sherlock kept pulling at the ropes which tethered his legs and arms.  
“Stop that or you will chafe off your skin!” John demanded.  
“Can’t …” Sherlock whined. John thought about it for a moment and then cleaned his hands on his t-shirt. He took the ropes off the frame but instead tied Sherlock’s thighs and calves together parting them by pure force.  
Sherlock groaned and shook. His body was wet with sweat and his skin glistened in the dim light the lamp on his night-stand gave off.  
Everything seemed to be a bit too much for him right now. John decided to just let him come. He got a wand out of his box and switched it on. It hummed rather quietly and John moved the metal over his hole and between his cheeks. He also moved it up and down his cock until Sherlock didn’t know what to do.  
John held him at the base of his cock so he wasn’t able to come while he kept using the wand on him.  
“What do you want, Sherlock?” John asked. Well, Sherlock wasn’t stupid, was he? He quickly understood what John wanted. He needed to beg to get his release. He also wanted to extend this because it felt so good.  
“Please don’t stop touching me, Sir …” Sherlock’s voice was all rough and low pitched. John swallowed.  
“You would like me to tease you some more?” Sherlock nodded.  
“Yes, Sir. Please?” He licked his dry lips. John raised his brow and took his pulse. It was beating fast.  
“Are you feeling well, Sherlock? Do you need anything?” Sherlock considered the question.  
“Some water, please, Sir?” John sighed but only quietly.   
“OK, I’ll get it and be right back. Don’t get scared again!” Sherlock’s head turned into his direction and John hurried to get the water. He opened the bottle and sat on the bed by Sherlock’s side. He lifted up his head and held the bottle to his lips. Sherlock greedily drank most of the bottle.  
“Thank you …” His body relaxed. John slapped his bum.  
“You forgot the honorific. And you need to tell me if you are so thirsty you almost pass out on me!”  
“I am sorry, Sir …” His voice wasn’t very clear and his body had lost all the tension.  
“Don’t drift away, Sherlock!” He hit him again flat handed on his behind.  
“Ow! Sorry, Sir! Forgive me, Sir, please?” John grinned. This worked perfectly fine.  
“Very good. Now I want you to kneel up for me.” He got him off the headrest and made him sit on his heels with his hands tied on his lower back.  
“Spread your legs and lower your head.” Sherlock instantly obeyed.  
“More!” The chain between the clamps swung and he hissed but held his position.  
“Very good, Sherlock. You are so good for me!” He once stroked over his back and felt him relax. Then John got the chain and held it against his lips.  
“Hold on to the chain. Don’t drop it.” Sherlock managed a confirming noise and his tongue shoved the chain behind his teeth. His head was forced down and soon enough he started to drool.   
“God, you look ravaging …” John murmured touching his bare back. He was able to count his ribs. This man urgently needed to eat more healthy food and gain some weight.  
John forgot all about the wand or other such things. He just touched the man before him. He wanted to pleasure him. He wanted to make Sherlock want it; want him to want everything he dished out. So far it seemed to work.  
Sherlock’s body shook. He desperately held on to the chain, tried not to drop it and kept his head low. He drooled around it and his saliva fell on the sheets. Once and again he needed to move and pulled the chain. Every single time that happened he groaned but didn’t drop it. All the time he felt John’s touches on his bare back and behind, his thighs and head.  
Sherlock enjoyed a lot. He had never expected something so wonderful like this. Even the pain was just wonderful because it made him feel alive. John took care of him making his brain stop whirling, stop it working. John loved him. He loved John. Again, he slowly drifted off. And again, he woke by a slap from John. His body twitched and his head came up. He yelled around the chain but didn’t drop it when he pulled it sharply.  
John admired his discipline. It was amazing how much he took first round. John decided to end this now. He possibly had made this last too long by now anyway. So now he wanted to give him something nice. He wanted to make him come.  
“Drop the chain, Sherlock.” He let go and didn’t think. It fell down and he quietly moaned. John pulled him back against his chest. Sherlock’s head rested on his shoulder and he raggedly breathed. John stroked him to full hardness and slicked up his fingers again. He gently probed on his behind and found him so relaxed that he just gave in. John was able to push inside very quickly and Sherlock at once clenched around the intruding digit. He also started to make noises and move on his knees. John tried a second finger and found him ready. He also felt his shaking limbs and let go of his cock. Instead he pulled the rope and his legs were free. He let out a loud groan and sagged.  
Right then John started to press and rub his prostate. Sherlock slowly unfolded his long legs from beneath him and straightened up in front of John with his head thrown back. John kept working him up until he started to yell the house down. And finally, he came and spurted all over the bed. Then he fell back into John’s arms.   
John pulled the blindfold off and looked into his totally exhausted face. His eyes were closed and his hair was damp.  
“Sherlock?” John whispered and moved some hair off his face. But he didn’t answer. He was out cold.  
John stretched him out on the bed and started to massage him. Then he got warm towels and cleaned his body. His breathing was calm and steady. John checked his pulse and he was doing OK.  
John sat by his side and had some water. He waited for him to get up and when he finally moved it was all sensual. He stretched his long limbs and spread all over the bed. Very slowly he came back up and their eyes met. The look of Sherlock and his noises made it for John. He felt the explosion in his guts and came all over Sherlock.  
Sherlock couldn’t move and took it. John groaned and covered his face.  
“I am sorry, Sherlock. I didn’t mean to …” He slowly shook his head. Sherlock just was surprised and moved his finger through the mess. He licked it clean and the sucking pop made John look. He groaned.  
“You are such a slut …” He leant forward and kissed him on the mouth.  
“John, what you did was amazing. I am still tingling.” Sherlock still looked dazed and he held on to John.  
“You were doing just great, Sherlock. I haven’t expected what happened right now. You are the most wonderful, beautiful, creature I had ever the luck to meet and touch and just have …” John slowly shook his head. Sherlock smiled and gently moved his hands over John’s back.  
“You make me feel so good …” They held each other for a long time.  
***  
Sherlock did leave for the morgue even though he was exhausted. John raised a brow at him but Sherlock didn’t budge. He even missed Rosamund being brought back by Mrs Hudson but he would see her later.   
Greg showed up right after Mrs Hudson had left. He brought two six-packs and John ordered the pizza. Greg opened two bottles and held one out for John. He tilted his head.  
“You look well shagged, John.” He grinned and it made John return the grin. He also cleared his throat.  
“I am well shagged. Sherlock and I, God, I don’t know what I am supposed to tell you, Greg.”  
“Is he happy?” Greg asked and John didn’t have to think about his answer.  
“Yes, he is. He deeply enjoys. He wants to try a lot, you know?” Greg nodded.  
“I can imagine.” He sighed and sipped his beer. Then he looked back up at John.  
“So, John. Please talk to me about Sherlock’s spooky brother and his club. What’s going on there?” John felt the heat crawl up and he worried his lips for a minute before he answered.  
“Well, the Diogenes is a very special club for a certain kind of Gentlemen.” He cleared his throat.  
“Meaning?” Greg kept looking.  
“Meaning it’s a posh sex-club where you can do anything you want. No questions are being asked. There are rooms and people to rent. But you can also bring your loved ones.” Now Greg openly stared at him.  
“What?” He barely got it out.  
“You heard me, Greg.” Greg finished his bottle and opened the next.  
“But he invited me!” Greg sounded shocked and drank some more. John grinned leaning against the window-sill.  
“Think about it then. Do you like him?” Greg considered the question.  
“He is an interesting and attractive man, yes. But that doesn’t mean he can chain me to a water-pipe in some posh club’s basement!” The second bottle was empty. John brought him another. The doorbell rang and the pizza was delivered. He just placed them on the coffee-table and by Greg’s side.  
“Eat, Greg.” John said.  
“Are you ordering me around now, too?” Greg sounded a bit pissed now.  
“If I would you would know it, Greg.” They locked eyes for a few seconds until Greg cast his and sighed.  
“I am sorry, John. I know you mean well.” Then he started to devour the pizza. John gave him time until he asked again.  
“So, what will you do?” He handed him a napkin and used his, too.  
“I am really curious. Plus, I can’t really deny him because he made the meeting into an official police matter.”  
“But you are safe then, aren’t you?” John smiled.  
“Please?” Greg snorted. John laughed.  
“Yes, you are right. Forgive me, but this is just so …” He shook his head.  
“I know. I am scared, I admit that.” Greg finished his beer.  
“What’s your advice, John?” He seriously looked at his friend and John leant back into the sofa.  
“Well, Sherlock told me about the club even before the fall. I know Mycroft. I don’t think you are in danger, Greg. I also think Mycroft likes you. Otherwise he wouldn’t try this.”  
“He could just invite me for dinner, you know? Without all the other shit …” John grinned.  
“You know how weird they are. Mycroft is probably a dominant bastard; I could always sense it. The question is; what are you?” He locked eyes with Greg again. Greg swallowed.  
“Well, the way he looks at me even from the distance makes me all woozy. It almost makes me fall on my back and bare my throat to him.” He quietly laughed.  
“Actually, you have the same effect on me when you are cross with Sherlock.”  
“What?” John was surprised.  
“I suspected something but it never shows.”   
“I am in control over the day, on crime scenes and in my office. But I get off on submission.” He even blushed.  
“Now look at you. If I had known that earlier …” John smirked and Greg blushed more. But then he looked up.  
“Even if you had you wouldn’t have come after me because you always were in love with Sherlock.” Now he smirked and made John laugh.  
“You are absolutely right, Greg. Sorry for making fun of you.” They had another beer.  
“Never mind, John.”  
“What else do you know?” Greg asked.  
“You mean about Mycroft? Nothing whatsoever. I am sorry.” John shrugged.  
“I am not sure if I should take the risk, you see? I mean …” He slowly shook his head. Suddenly Rosamund started to cry. John stood at once and took her downstairs.  
“She is cranky because Sherlock isn’t home. She misses him.” Greg looked at her, too.  
“You think?” He asked.  
“Oh, absolutely. She adores him. He dances along with her on his hips and sings to her. It’s beautiful.” John smiled dreamily.  
“You are a fool in love, John.” Greg grinned and John shrugged again.  
“Yes, I am. I am glad he is so good with her. It’s amazing, really.”  
“May I?” Greg asked.  
“Sure, take her. Perhaps you will work, too.” John watched him. Greg reached out for her and she curiously looked up at him. She hadn’t met him too often but she had always seemed to like him. Now he crooned to her and picked her up. She stopped crying and he started to walk around with her talking utter rubbish but in a wonderful voice.   
John sat down again with another beer. This was just amazing. Perhaps it had something to do with submissive beings? He really wondered. He always needed much longer to calm her down.  
“Oh, Sherlock is coming home.” John suddenly said when he heard the footsteps on the stairs. Greg turned to face him still holding Rosamund. Sherlock opened the door and entered the living-room. At once his eyes fell on Greg with the baby.  
“What are you doing with my baby, Lestrade?” He asked coming closer. Rosie at once reached out her stubby hands. John cleared his throat at the wording and Greg grinned.  
“OK, our baby. So?” Greg shrugged and handed her over into Sherlock’s demanding arms. Rosie laughed.  
“She was crying and I asked if I may hold her. Daddy allowed it; you know?” Greg answered.  
“You have been drinking.” Sherlock quietly said.  
“We are not drunk.” John answered.  
“Will you go on that date with my brother, Greg? It promises to be very interesting.” He smiled.  
“Do you think he is serious?” Greg quietly asked and Sherlock looked at him.  
“He hasn’t shown any interest in someone for years. You are the first. And I know he is thinking about you since forever. So go and have fun. I presume you will like it.” Now he giggled and rubbed his nose over Rosie’s little body.  
“Why do you think so?” Greg asked.  
“I just know so.” Sherlock answered explaining nothing. Greg knew he wouldn’t hear more from him and gave up. After a few minutes Sherlock looked at Greg.  
“You can trust him. He won’t ever hurt you, Lestrade.” Sherlock was serious about it.  
“OK. I am feeling like a bloody teenager now. It’s ridiculous.” John grinned.  
“Mycroft will scare the living shit out of you but I think it will be worth your time.”  
“God, stop it, John. You will give me nightmares.” But he already grinned again.  
“I’ll freshen her up and change her, if you don’t mind?” Sherlock looked at John who just nodded.  
“Thanks, Sherlock. I appreciate it.” He disappeared upstairs and when he returned, he right away walked into his room to change. Greg was surprised. Normally he would never do such a thing but this was somehow a new person.  
“May I call you after my meeting with Mycroft?” Greg asked.  
“Sure. I would have called you if you didn’t. I am curious, too.” John grinned making him blush again. Sherlock returned in pyjamas and a tee.  
“Are you leaving already?” It sounded false but Greg grinned.  
“Yes, I do. See you soon!” He hugged John and waved to Sherlock. And gone he was. Sherlock sat on the sofa by John’s side and looked at him.  
“Hi gorgeous!” John said smiling and leant over but Sherlock looked away.  
“No, you didn’t greet me when I came home.” John raised a brow.  
“Excuse me? You threw yourself on my daughter and had no eyes for me.” Sherlock slanted his eyes.  
“You could have hugged me anyway.” He quietly said.  
“So could you.” John answered. They locked eyes.  
“Am I weird again?” Sherlock suddenly asked.  
“No, you aren’t. Everything is fine.”  
“You need to explain more!” Sherlock demanded.  
“Perhaps I need to explain a bit more expressively so you remember it better?” John tilted his head.  
“Yes, perhaps you need to do exactly that.” Sherlock made innocent eyes looking back at him.


	4. Chapter Four

The days passed by and Sherlock and John kept playing. John wanted him to get used to his way. He also wanted him to learn about submission. It worked just perfect. Sherlock was very curious and he wanted to experience. He felt he needed to know what John liked, what John wanted. And he very much wanted to please him after the fall, after he had left him, after Mary died. He still felt very guilty and tried desperately to make it better.  
He mostly liked what John did in bed and when not, he didn’t tell but took it and saw it as a real punishment. Afterwards he felt much better. He never said anything or told anyone. John never knew.  
They still went to crime scenes together and Sherlock solved them and John blogged about it. They had also made the room upstairs into a room for Rosamund. They had tried at first if she was OK up there alone but it worked fine. John slept in Sherlock’s room by now.   
One day Sherlock stared into John’s toy-box and wondered about how old and used the things were. John caught him doing so. He smacked him sharply and made him jump.  
“Ow!” He rubbed his behind and looked down at John. John stared back up and made him swallow.  
“Hopefully you didn’t wake up Rosie.” John said and both men intently stared at the baby-phone. But nothing happened and she kept sleeping.  
“I think you need to be a lot quieter, mate.” John pointed on the hardwood and Sherlock knelt down. John always surprised him. Sherlock loved to play and now he expected something nice. He also liked when John took over and told him what to do. In the meantime, he had read a lot about submission and things and found it suited him a lot. Not outside though, only in their bedroom.  
John got padded cuffs out of the box and closed them around Sherlock’s thin wrists on his lower back. Sherlock still was dressed in his posh clothes. John grabbed a fistful of his almost black curls and pulled his hair back.  
“You are very nosy and way too loud, mate. I think I have to teach you some more manners. I think I might have the right thing for you so you don’t wake up Rosie.” Sherlock’s mouth stood open and he panted already. John could see his arousal and smirked. He let go and stepped up behind Sherlock.  
“Open your greedy mouth, bitch!” He whispered and Sherlock opened up. John stuffed a piece of fabric deep into his mouth followed by a rubber ball-gag. He pressed it behind his teeth and Sherlock’s jaw cracked and his eyes were wide open.  
“Stand up!” John pulled at this hair and Sherlock quickly stood so John would let go. Hair-pulling wasn’t his favourite.  
“Now let’s see if it works. Spread your legs, slut.” John had started to give him names after he had seen that it aroused him. He did and John opened his trousers to get at his cock. He pulled it out and once pulled sharply at his balls so his erection would disappear. A low grunt was heard but nothing more.  
John tied a rope around his prick and pulled it between his legs to connect it with the cuffs on his back. He closed the button of his pants so they wouldn’t fall over his slim hips. So now Sherlock stood there gagged and cuffed with his cock hanging out of his trousers. He desperately looked at John and made some noises.  
“Yes, love, I know. Greg is due in half an hour, isn’t he? So, we better test the gag now, am I right?” Sherlock quickly nodded. John snatched a wooden spoon from their kitchen and stood by Sherlock’s side.  
“Pull it up!” Sherlock knew what John wanted and lifted his bound arms so his prick got pulled up. John aimed and hit it. Sherlock screamed and shook. His eyes watered and he sobbed once.  
“Again!” John ordered. Sherlock pulled and got hit. Now he had hit the head. Sherlock cried and sobbed but his spine tingled. No sound came through the severe gag. John was rock hard and licked his lips.  
John believed that Sherlock was ready by now.

***

He dropped the wooden spoon and instead took the rope in hand. He stepped up close and grasped several strains of Sherlock’s hair. He pulled roughly and at the same time pressed Sherlock’s face against his crotch. The groaning made his cock twitch and he started to rub Sherlock over it while hitting him on his behind by now.  
After a few minutes he stepped back and looked down.  
“And now show me how much you liked it!” He stared into his eyes and lifted the spoon. Sherlock’s eyes widened and he panted and came spurting on the hardwood.  
John took the gag off and pulled the fabric out of his mouth. He pointed down and Sherlock knew by now what he had to do. He lowered his head and licked his cum off the wood. He even slurped a bit because Greg was due any minute now.   
He slurped up some snot, too, because he had been crying. He didn’t mind. He loved the feeling in his guts.  
Right then he watched John come into the fabric and he cleaned his cock by rubbing it over Sherlock’s face. Sherlock wasn’t ordered to lick him clean so he didn’t. Instead John used some strands of his hair to finish.  
“Now go into our room and wait in your corner until I get you.” Sherlock knew he wasn’t supposed to get up so he shovelled on his knees. John slowly followed until Sherlock was right in his corner facing the wall. He had picked up the gag on his way and forced the sodden fabric back in Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock groaned because his jaw hurt. He also replaced the ball-gag.  
“Stay!” John left the room. Sherlock listened into the flat. John hadn’t told him to keep still. He just wanted him to stay in his corner. Now Sherlock thought about how he could get off. He was half hard again and his cock still hung out of his trousers.  
He looked over his shoulder but the door was closed and he wasn’t able to hear John close by. So now he started to move his hips and clench around nothing. He closed his eyes and imagined John fingering him roughly.  
The moment Sherlock came he knew he was an idiot. He couldn’t lick it up since he was still gagged. So, all the icky proof clung to the wall and slowly moved down. 

***

John knew what Sherlock was doing and he counted on it. John knew Sherlock was doing his best to be punished again. He wanted it, he needed it. And John didn’t mind at all dishing out punishments.   
Of course, he wouldn’t do it in front of others. So, the longer the soiled stuff stuck to things the longer Sherlock would need to clean it. He would make it worthwhile and humiliating for him.   
Sherlock had asked for more bondage last time they spoke about their being together. Perhaps this could be a part. He would tie him up like a Christmas goose.   
But now he just entered the bedroom and looked. Sherlock’s face was flushed and John just shook his head.  
“You know what this means, Sherlock?” Sherlock nodded and grunted. His head hung low.   
“Perhaps I should ask your brother if he allows me to take you into the Diogenes? What do you think? Perhaps he would like to watch me dominating you? Perhaps he would even like to participate? Bring Greg into the mix?” Now Sherlock looked shocked. And he wasn’t aroused at all. A single tear fell over his cheekbone.  
John knew Sherlock and now he looked like he was going to be sick. So, John quickly removed the gag and pulled the fabric out. He took away the cuffs, too. Right then Sherlock fell forward and clung to his thighs.  
“Please, don’t …” He sobbed. John saw he had taken this serious and not as play. He gently placed his fingers into his hair and scratched over his scalp. He felt him shiver.  
“Hey, come down, love. It wasn’t meant literally. I never would do such a thing and you should know that.” Sherlock slowly came down and stopped sobbing.  
“Give me your eyes, please?” John asked softly and Sherlock looked up at him out of big, wet eyes. John kissed him all over his face.  
“Now get up and wash your face. You look all blotchy and red in the face.” Sherlock let go and stood. Very slowly he slumped into the bath while John cleaned away the used toys.   
When he was done Sherlock returned with a towel around his hips. He didn’t look at John. He only picked some new clothes and disappeared into the bath again.   
John’s eyes followed him. He urgently needed to talk to him but he wanted to wait until he was dressed again. So, when Sherlock was back and wanted to leave the room he stood in his way.  
“Sherlock, please?” He tried to take his hand but Sherlock pulled it away.  
“No.” And he turned around. Now John was shocked. He hadn’t really meant it. So, what had shocked him like this? It must have to do something with his brother. Had he seen something when he was younger? Something he didn’t want to happen to him? Something that Mycroft had done to someone else?  
John followed him but didn’t try to talk to him. Instead he switched the kettle on. Perhaps Greg wanted a tea, too. About ten minutes later he knocked.  
“Come in!” Sherlock called out from upstairs. He had got Rosie out of her bed and held her to his chest. Greg smiled at this and waved him downstairs. Sherlock smiled and took her with him. She made happy noises.  
“Hey, you two!” He gently touched her and Rosie happily gurgled.   
“Hallo Lestrade. What’s up?” Sherlock asked and sat on the sofa still holding the baby. Greg sat down by his side.  
“We caught the killer. You were right, of course. It was her sister-in-law. She killed her because she was jealous. She actually threw a kitchen-knife at me.” John stepped up at once.  
“Are you hurt? Do you need anything?” He looked him up and down.  
“No, I have been to hospital already. She caught a bullet because Dimmock shot her when he saw me bleeding. It will be another wonderful scar.” Greg shrugged and at the same time sighed.  
“You won’t go and see Mycroft with this, am I right?” Greg paled horribly.  
“As long as I only see him it’s all fine.” Greg carefully answered but didn’t meet their eyes.  
“He won’t be very considerate.” Sherlock said looking all serious.  
“What’s going on with you two anyway?” John asked. Greg cast his eyes and still wouldn’t look at them.   
“I told you what I wanted. I’ll be gone. See you soon.” He stood and wanted to leave but John caught his arm.  
“Please explain yourself, Greg?” Greg pulled his arm back as if he was burnt.  
“No!” He almost shouted and it made Rosie uneasy. John looked shocked.  
“John, take Rosamund.” Sherlock said and stood. He carefully placed her into John’s arms. Sherlock placed his arm around Greg’s shoulder and he let him.  
“Lestrade, what’s wrong? What did my stupid brother do to you?” Greg turned into him and pressed his face against his shoulder. Then he started to cry. His shoulders shook and he desperately clung to Sherlock.  
John was shell-shocked but still tried to calm down his daughter. He watched Sherlock. He never wanted Sherlock to cry so hard because of him. He would hold back now.  
“Come, sit down with me and have a drink. You can stay with us if you want. I think it might be best if you are not alone at home.” Sherlock led him over to the sofa and sat down pulling him with.   
John went to fetch a drink for him which he could do single-handed. Greg didn’t even look at him when he downed it. Sherlock was concentrated on Greg and didn’t look at him, too.   
John decided to sit in Sherlock’s armchair and be quiet. Something was really wrong with Greg but it seemed Sherlock was able to handle the situation. Greg seemed to be afraid of John when he touched him. Had he been hurt? Had he been hurt by Mycroft?  
John hugged his daughter and gently kissed her. In the meantime, Sherlock tended to Greg.  
“You are my friend. Please talk to me. What happened? What did my stupid brother do to you?” Greg started to tremble and clung to Sherlock even tighter. He also started to cry again. Sherlock just waited him out. Finally, he started to talk.  
“I went to see your brother. He was very charming. We had dinner and it was fantastic. I liked it a lot, both the dinner and your brother. But then I became dizzy and was suddenly so tired. My eyes slowly closed and the last thing I saw was Mycroft towering above me.” Sherlock swallowed and looked at Greg. He still held his hand.  
“When I woke up, I found myself in a bed. I tried to get up but couldn’t because I was strung up completely. I also was cold since I was naked. I tried to speak but I was severely gagged. My jaw hurt already and something was placed around my head and pressed on several parts. I could barely breathe and tried to look around.” Greg swallowed and coughed. Sherlock stood and got him water. Their eyes met and he also brought him another drink.  
“Then there was your brother and he was talking to me. He told me how much he liked me and how beautiful I was like this. He also started to touch me. He touched me everywhere. When I didn’t react like he expected me to he started to get angry and hit me. First only with his hands but later on he used a whip. It hurt so much and he created welts on my back, my arse, and my thighs. He hit me everywhere since I moved around.” He downed his drink and exhaled.  
“I cried and almost choked because I couldn’t really breathe. Finally, he rolled me on my front and pulled me up on my knees. I felt his fingers between my cheeks …” Now Greg wasn’t able to speak anymore and he started to cry again.  
Sherlock was pale as death and looked at John. John held on to Rosamund like he never did before. He had no idea what had gotten into Mycroft. He also knew that Greg needed help.  
Sherlock waited him out and just held him. He sobbed for several minutes and John got him another drink. He handed it to Sherlock because he didn’t want to get too close to Greg.  
He considered Greg his friend, too, and he was shocked that he had scared him by touching him. Perhaps he should talk to Sherlock’s brother. He would ask Sherlock, he should know.  
“Take your time, Greg.” Sherlock’s voice was pitched low and he soothed him. John was in awe. He had no idea Sherlock was capable of doing this for anyone. Obviously, he was very concerned about Greg.  
Greg kept being quiet for several more minutes until he sighed and continued to tell them what happened.  
“He parted my cheeks and poked on my hole. It felt cold. I couldn’t relax or give in. He wasn’t patient. He kept talking to me but I didn’t understand a single word. Finally, he just pushed into me. It hurt so much and I was so tense. I almost cramped and my body shook but he kept going. He rudely fucked me until I showed a reaction.”  
“I was so humiliated since my body reacted to this. I had no idea that this could happen to me. Ever. He laughed loudly and let go. I was hard and my dick was leaking. I kept sobbing but he didn’t care. Instead he knelt behind me and grabbed my hips. I knew what he was about to do and my brain couldn’t understand until he breached me. I screamed and screamed and felt him fill me up. His fingers dug into my skin. He kept pushing and pushing.”  
“I don’t know how long he made it last until he came inside me. The only thing I clearly remember is his quiet laughter when I blacked out.” Sherlock just pulled him back into his arms and held him. Greg had stopped crying but looked very exhausted. He was pale as death. John had never seen him like this. He looked like a zombie.  
“How did you get out?” Sherlock asked after a few minutes. Greg sat up again and leant back into the sofa.  
“I woke in my flat, in my bed. I was leaking out of my behind and bruised. I still have welts and I am in pain. I barely made it into the shower to clean up. I swayed back to bed but wasn’t able to sleep. When I looked outside, I saw it was dawn. I carefully dressed up and came here.”  
“You are safe here. We still have John’s old bed and such upstairs. You will be staying here. One of us will always be with you.” Greg nodded.  
“Thank you.” His hands shook and he finished his drink. Sherlock looked at John again. John was as pale as Greg. He still held Rosamund but she was asleep by now.  
“Greg, I would like to look at your welts and bruises but I know you are hurt and scared. Would you let Sherlock take a look? He knows what to do, too.” Greg didn’t even look at John.  
“Only Sherlock.” He answered.  
“OK, I’ll get the med-kit. Come with me, Greg.” He gently led him into his bedroom and made him undress. He suppressed the groan when looking at his tormented body. Mycroft must have gone wild on him. There still was blood seeping out.  
“I will ruin your fancy sheets, Sherlock.” Greg quietly said.  
“Fuck my sheets. Let me help you.” Slowly Greg got on his front and closed his eyes. His hands fisted into the pillow. John brought a bowl with warm water and a soft wash-cloth for Sherlock to take at the door. Sherlock smiled at him and John left again.  
He gently started to wash Greg’s back and he was able to relax a little. He looked at the welts and started to disinfect them and put the lotion on John used on him, too. But he never once had welts this bad. He swallowed.  
“OK, the welts are not too bad. There won’t be any scars. Now I have to look at your behind. I will be very careful.”  
“Do it.” Greg ground his teeth. Sherlock was able to hear it. He very carefully parted his cheeks and saw how sore he was. But he wasn’t bleeding anymore which was a good thing. He slicked his fingers and probed. Greg groaned.  
“I am so sorry but I need to see.” Sherlock said feeling the wounded flesh.  
“I know, I know …” Greg sounded so hurt it made Sherlock feel sick. He would make his brother pay for this.  
“There is nothing torn. It will be sore and raw for a few days. Digesting won’t be fun. I will ask John now if there is anything we can do to make it heal faster.” Sherlock stood and binned the gloves.   
John was sitting on the armchair and had placed Rosie on her blanket on the floor. She was sleeping. Sherlock told John about the injuries and he worried his lips.  
“I have some more meds upstairs in my bag. I’ll get cream and a single-use syringe. You could administer this and he can sleep upstairs. I will make the room ready for him and we could take Rosie into your bed. Or you will take her and I will stay on the sofa. Just let me know.” John didn’t look at him. Sherlock felt sad.  
“John, let’s take care of Greg first. I do know you meant no harm but …” He shook his head. John got the supplies. They arranged themselves and Greg was upstairs in John’s old bed in no time.   
“Whatever you need, please get us.” Sherlock told him and left water on the night-stand. Greg just nodded and pulled up the blanket. He closed his eyes and was gone in seconds. Obviously, he felt safe in here. Sherlock didn’t close the door completely and also left the small lamp on.  
Downstairs the door to the bedroom stood open and he entered. John had just finished making the bed. Their eyes met.  
“Please sit with me?” Sherlock asked and turned around to pour drinks. He sat on the sofa and motioned for John to sit by his side. John’s face lightened up a bit and he sat down.  
“What I said was only to tease you. I never would harm you. I never would take you outside to play or even think of sharing you. I love you.” Sherlock smiled.  
“I do know that. I love you, too. But what you said just hit home. I witnessed things my brother did in the past. I also know about the Diogenes. I believed he really liked Greg. You know, like you like me. I was wrong.” Sherlock shivered.  
“Your brother brutally raped him, Sherlock. This is insane. We have to do something.” Sherlock snorted.  
“We can do nothing. He is the fucking British government, John. There is no proof and there are no witnesses. Greg came to him on his own free will.”  
“But …” Sherlock sadly shook his head.  
“No, John. Just no.” John sighed and poured drinks. They quietly sat together and very slowly Sherlock reached out for John.  
“I scared you with my reaction. But perhaps now you understand why your mentioning my brother caused such a reaction.” John’s thumb moved over Sherlock’s hand.  
“I sure do. I will never use him again while we play. I was so shocked when you pushed me away.”  
“I have just found you, John. I love you.” John smiled and they kissed. After another drink they went to bed and put Rosamund down between them.

***

The next morning John got up while Sherlock was still asleep. He dressed into pyjamas and a tee and had a look into the room upstairs. Greg was fast asleep and looked better than yesterday.   
Quietly John started to prepare breakfast and had his first coffee when Sherlock slumped out of the bedroom.  
“Did you have a look upstairs?” He asked.  
“Yes, I did first thing. He is still sleeping. He looks much better than yesterday. I think we should keep him here for a while. He also should be on sick-leave.” John put a plate for Sherlock on the table with scrambled eggs and buttered toast.  
“Thank you.” Sherlock ate everything and demanded even more. John just got it for him.  
When Greg slumped downstairs to sit with them Sherlock got up and made him coffee.  
“Thank you. Thank you for everything. I really slept through, no nightmares, no nothing.” He shook his head.  
“You can stay as long as you want and need, Greg.” Sherlock offered and he nodded.  
“Yes, I would like to. I don’t think I am able to work. I should call them.” He sighed.  
“I will do so. Don’t worry, Greg.” John did it right away and Greg was grateful for it.  
Suddenly Sherlock’s mobile rang. He stood and picked it up from the coffee-table. He looked at the display and raised a brow. But he answered it.  
“Yes?” Sharp and non-emotional voice. John wondered who it was.  
“Sherlock, this is Anthea speaking. Your brother needs you.” Sherlock moved into the bath to reply because he didn’t want Greg to listen to this.  
“What happened?” He coldly asked.  
“He had a nervous breakdown. He won’t speak to me or anybody. He is hiding in his office at home and doesn’t come out.” She sounded worried.  
“Break in.” Sherlock answered.  
“What is wrong with you?” She asked irritated.  
“Do you know what happened? You do know about his appointments, don’t you? Also, the ones at the Diogenes?”  
“Yes?” She carefully answered.  
“Well, we have DI Lestrade hiding in Baker Street because my wonderful brother has raped him and hurt him badly. My brother doesn’t deserve my help. Good day, Anthea.” He wanted to hang up.  
“No, please, Sherlock!” Anthea yelled and stopped him.  
“Try me.” He said giving her a last chance. She heavily breathed.  
“Now at least I know what happened. He hadn’t told me, I assure you. But now I am afraid he could do something very, very stupid.”  
“Even more stupid?” Sherlock just asked.  
“Please, Sherlock. He has no one else to turn to. Please?” She really begged him.  
“I wonder why.” Sherlock said and closed his eyes. He didn’t hang up though. Instead he thought about what to do for a few seconds and finally made a decision.  
“OK, listen. I can’t tell DI Lestrade but I will come over as soon as possible. Keep him talking.” Then he hung up. He rubbed over his forehead and changed into other clothes. On his way out he snatched his coat and scarf.  
“I need to see Molly about something!” He intently stared at John who got it. He just nodded.  
“I’ll be here. Don’t worry.” Greg didn’t react at all.   
Sherlock hurried up the stairs to his brother’s door and it was ripped open by Anthea. Sherlock had never seen her like that. Her hair was dishevelled and she was pale.  
“Where is he?” Sherlock asked. They quickly hurried along.  
“Still hiding in his office but the noises did stop.” He looked at her.  
“What noises?” Sherlock asked.  
“It sounded like he thrashed a lot of things. He must have thrown furniture around. I don’t know. But as long as I was able to hear him do something, I didn’t try and enter.” Sherlock nodded.  
“It was probably the wise thing to do.” They had reached the door and Sherlock at once slammed his flat hand against it.  
“Myc! Open the fucking door or I will get in another way!” He yelled.  
“No!” Mycroft yelled back sounding very furious.  
“The last time he sounded like this he killed someone …” Anthea whispered and backed off a bit.  
“I know what you did to Greg. Open up now and try to explain yourself!” Now he kicked the door full force.  
“I don’t suffer from memory loss, Sherlock! And I have nothing to say!” Sherlock slanted his eyes. Then he looked at Anthea.  
“Get me a heavy gun, Anthea. Now.” She swallowed but quickly left his side. She came back with a Magnum 45 and a box with ammo. Sherlock checked the safety and emptied the first round at the lock. Wood splinters flew everywhere and he kicked it again while he loaded more ammo.   
He was able to enter the office. He looked around and finally saw his brother close to the window leading into the garden behind the town-house.  
“Stay right where you are.” Only then Sherlock saw what Mycroft had done. He had destroyed almost every single piece of furniture. He also had thrown his computer around and papers were just everywhere.  
“Go away!” Mycroft demanded but didn’t move. Sherlock still held the gun and then just moved over. He stood right in front of him staring him down. Mycroft just lifted his head and used his height advantage on Sherlock.  
Sherlock just hit him with the gun. He groaned and blood fell from a gash on his temple. Next, he hit him in the stomach and he doubled over. He slowly sank to the ground groaning.  
“Get up, you selfish bastard. You can only dish out but not take anything. Remember Greg? I took care of him. I washed him and disinfected his welts. I listened to him crying and sobbing. I held him in my arms, Mycroft, when he admitted the rape.” Sherlock hissed it all out. Anthea stood there just shocked and very pale right now.  
Mycroft belched and carefully looked up.  
“I don’t know what got into me …” He sounded done.  
“You drugged him, took him into your playroom, beat him up and finally raped him. You took him back into his flat. You have planned all this!” Sherlock yelled at him.  
“I wanted him …” Mycroft said.  
“You can’t do such things to someone you claim to like. And if you want to, you have to rent someone who knows what to expect!”  
“I assumed …”  
“I am not even sure he was with another man before!” Mycroft stared up at him. Anthea stared at the gun Sherlock still clasped.  
“But why did he agree to meet me there?” Mycroft looked clueless.  
“He thought it was a dinner-date, Mycroft. He came because he liked you. He had had no idea about what the Diogenes was before I told him. And even then, he came to see you. He trusted you. However could he? I mean he should arrest half of the guests in there because of things a bit not good!” Only now Sherlock felt exhausted and sat on the desk in front of his brother.  
“So one last thing. Why did you do all this?” Sherlock gestured into the room.  
“When I realised what I had done it crashed around me. Everything did. I knew I had lost him forever. I had just assumed, as usual.” He finally admitted it. Sherlock just looked at him.  
Finally, Mycroft slowly got up again. Both men didn’t look at Anthea but she stayed. Mycroft looked hellish. His clothes were rumpled or even torn. His face was blotchy and his hair was in disarray. He slumped over to an armchair but didn’t sit down.  
“Won’t you even ask about him?” Sherlock seriously asked.  
“How is he?” Mycroft quietly asked.  
“He slept through the night in John’s old room. We told him to stay as long as needed and John excused him at work. He is on sick leave now and stays with us. So don’t show up any time soon. John and I are taking care of him.”  
“That’s good …” He sighed and rubbed over his temple. Somehow Sherlock pitied him. He knew exactly how he felt. Lonely and miserable. Only he wouldn’t ever take drugs as he had done. He would probably drink and overdose himself with work. He actually wanted to stay a bit and talk some sense into him. He handed back the gun to Anthea.  
“Get this and provide us some food, please? Take over his office, too. I will take care of him.” She looked relieved.  
“Thank you, Sherlock.” She left and Sherlock turned to his brother.  
“Now you. Please get upstairs and shower. Dress into something comfy and come back. We need to talk.”  
“Thank you, Sherlock. Really, I mean it.” He locked eyes with him and Sherlock knew he wasn’t acting.  
Mycroft slowly slumped upstairs to shower and change. Downstairs Sherlock left the office and walked into the living-room to call John.  
“Hey, it’s me. Is Greg around?” He asked.  
“No, he went back to bed. He is totally exhausted.” John answered.  
“OK, listen please. I need to stay for a bit. I prevented something bad from happening but I still need to talk to him. I think I will be back for dinner. Do you want me to bring food?”   
“I won’t ask anything now. If you want to stay, you stay. It’s all fine. I will take care of Greg. Perhaps I can take him outside and into the park. He could take the pram and play with Rosie. And yes, bring food. I will cook anything you like.”  
“Thank you, John. I will explain everything to you tonight. See you. Love you.” Sherlock roughly whispered.  
“Love you more.” John said and then they hung up.

***

When Greg finally came downstairs again, he was hungry.  
“Sherlock will bring food and I will cook later. But I could make a snack now?”  
“Thanks, John. I appreciate it.” He sat down on a kitchen-chair and John was glad that he didn’t shy away from him. He made him two sandwiches and leant against the kitchen-counter.  
“Would you like to come into the park with me and Rosie? Get a bit of fresh air?” Greg looked up at him and thought about it.  
“Yes, it actually sounds nice. It also gives me a reason to wash up.” He smiled a bit lopsided.  
“OK, go ahead. If you need help, please don’t hesitate.” Greg swallowed.  
“I can’t, John. I’ll only let Sherlock touch me if possible. And I believe it can wait until he gets home; unless you say otherwise.” John thought about it but then shook his head.  
“No, it’s OK to wait for him but only if you aren’t in pain.” He seriously looked at him but Greg shook his head.  
“No, it’s not too bad. I will wait.” Greg was stubborn and John would watch him closely.  
“I will get Rosie. You finish up and get ready.” Greg nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. John got dressed and held Rosie in his arms when Greg appeared again. He walked a bit stiffly but at least John had lured him outside. Together they walked into the park where John sat her on the lawn. At once she started to rob along and it made the men smile.  
“Soon she will play on the playground.” Greg said thoughtful.  
“I hope Sherlock won’t show her any nonsense to do there, like swinging recklessly and such things.” Greg just looked at him.  
“Please, John. He will protect her with his life but he will also spoil her for good. He loves her.”  
“You think?” John asked. He had wondered about it. He thought Sherlock only took care of her and handled her like this because of his guilt. But perhaps he didn’t. Greg knew him for a long time now.  
“Do you mind if I hold her for a bit?” Greg asked.  
“No, not at all.” John stood and placed her into his arms. He gently took her and smiled.  
“Thank you.” John smiled, too. It was obviously good for Greg.  
“Never mind. I’ll get us a coffee and a cookie or something. You like?” Greg nodded.  
“Yes, good idea.” He concentrated back on Rosie and John left for the man selling coffee and things a few steps away.  
Greg held her on his lap and played with her fingers. She tried to grab them and finally snatched the fabric of his tee. She bit into it and drooled but Greg didn’t mind.   
John came back and just had to smile.  
“Looking good, Greg.” Greg looked up at him.  
“It’s been a long time since I have done this.” John raised a brow.  
“Do you have children? I had no idea.” Sherlock had never mentioned it and Greg had never spoken about children.  
“I have two daughters somewhere. My ex-wife took them away from me. We married very young, too young. When I climbed up the career-ladder she didn’t want me anymore and found someone else. She is living abroad somewhere. I rarely get a picture and I don’t think they even know who I am.” John felt sad for him.  
“Their loss.” He just said.  
“Perhaps I shouldn’t have given up so soon. But I had no money for a good lawyer, no time for them anyway and my wife was happy. So what or so I thought and then it was over.”  
“How old were they when she left you?” John asked.  
“Emily was three and Patricia was two.” By now Rosamund sucked his finger and he grinned.  
“Last time Sherlock fed her she tried to get at his chest. You should have seen his face.” John laughed and even Greg chuckled.  
“Sherlock would be a hell of a father for her, just as you are, John.” Their eyes met.  
“What?” John said.  
“I am talking about legalising your relationship. You love each other. Rosie is your daughter, John. Sherlock can adopt her.” John’s eyes were big. He hadn’t even thought about this possibility. But had Sherlock?  
“You think I should propose to him? Make us a proper family? Be the Holmes-Watson family?” John held his gaze.  
“Yes, absolutely. You will be great. And if you are already giving in with the ABC thing, there won’t be any problems.” He looked very smug but it held only a few seconds. Then he looked at Rosie again and gently swung her in his arms.  
“Do you really believe he would say yes?” John quietly asked.  
“Absolutely.” Greg nodded.  
“It will make him insanely happy.” He added a second later.  
“And me actually. It would make me insanely happy, too.” John said with a broad smile on his face.  
“Very good. Then we only need to sort my fucked-up life.” Greg sadly said.  
“And we will do that.” John seriously looked at him. Greg leant back against the bench.  
“What am I supposed to do now? I mean one day I will meet him again. What will happen then?”  
“Don’t worry about things that might happen. Take care of things today and now. You have to get well again. And you will have to talk about what happened with someone professional. This is just an advice, Greg. I am able to recommend a doctor, a female doctor, who is specialised that way.”  
“Perhaps you are right, John. Perhaps Sherlock would come with me?” He looked up again.  
“He sure will.” They finished their coffee and Greg brushed the crumbs off Rosie.  
“Where is he anyway? Normally he doesn’t stay that long in the morgue. He doesn’t want to be around Molly too long because of what happened on the phone.” Greg knew about what happened, of course.  
John swallowed. Greg wasn’t stupid. They should have known. And it wouldn’t be wise to lie to him. John decided to tell him the truth.  
“Anthea called for help. Sherlock went to Mycroft’s place. Something bad happened.” Greg didn’t look up but chewed on his lips.  
“Yes, something bad happened …” He quietly said.  
“I am sorry. I don’t know more, Greg. I am sure Sherlock will tell us all when he is back. He will bring food. I promised to cook.” Greg sighed.  
“I am not sure if I am even remotely interested what kind of bad happened to him. I couldn’t care less, you know?”  
“I understand, Greg. So does Sherlock.” They looked at each other until Rosie made unhappy noises because neither man was looking at her or did anything to make her laugh. Greg returned her into John’s arms and he put her back into the pram. They slowly walked back to Baker Street.

***

Mycroft moved like being on autopilot. Upstairs he undressed, showered, and got new clothes. He walked back into the living-room to face his younger brother.   
He had been utterly surprised by his actions. Sherlock had grown up without him noticing. He also wondered what he had done to Anthea that she turned to Sherlock for help.   
He sighed and entered the living-room to talk to his brother.  
Sherlock in the meantime had prepared tea and cookies. He had placed everything on the coffee-table and now looked at him. He just pointed on the sofa for him to sit. Mycroft moved up and sat by his side. He was given a cup of tea as he liked it. Still they didn’t speak.  
Sherlock gave him time but didn’t say a single word. He wanted him to start. It took Mycroft a cup of tea and three cookies until he was ready. He let out a deep sigh and sat up straight.  
“I am in love with Gregory Lestrade. I have been for a long time. I watched him over CCTV. I looked at his cases. I showed up at crime-scenes. We sometimes talked and I had the impression he liked me, too.” Mycroft pulled his fingers so his joints cracked. Sherlock placed his large hands on his brothers.  
“Don’t.” No more but Mycroft stopped.  
“I finally invited him for dinner at the club. It seemed he was happy about it and confirmed the date. I thought he knew about what was going on in the Diogenes. It turned out he didn’t. I admit I drugged him into compliance. I tied him to my bed in there and waited for him to wake up. I didn’t see how shocked and scared he was. I still thought it was just a game and he liked it.” He drank more tea. Sherlock slowly ate a cookie.  
“I thought he would like to have some amazing sex.” Only now Sherlock sighed and looked into his eyes.  
“You know, people might find your kind of sex not amazing. Some people do prefer vanilla. Some people do like it a bit rough. But what you dished up was not sex. It was rape and torture.”  
“But I know people who …” Sherlock interrupted him.  
“Rent-boys, yes. Sure. You, yes, OK. To a certain extent even me.” Sherlock shoved another cookie into his mouth.  
“What am I supposed to do now? Do you think I have lost him forever?” His voice became quieter by the word.  
“Actually, I don’t know. The only thing you can do now is waiting. Perhaps he will talk to you again. Right now, he needs to recover.” Mycroft started to cry again. Sherlock ate another cookie.  
“John said there won’t be any scars.” Mycroft looked up and blew his nose.  
“That’s good, isn’t it?” Sherlock nodded.  
“Well, can I leave you alone, Mycroft?” Sherlock asked and stood. Mycroft slumped on the sofa.  
“Yes, I am just fine. I will be sad and sulk in my bedroom. Don’t worry.”  
“You should say sorry time come and try to explain what you did; just as you did to me. Perhaps, if you are really lucky, he will listen to you and not shoot you in the head.” Mycroft nodded.  
“Please tell Anthea to go home when you leave. I don’t want to see anyone today.” Sherlock tilted his head and looked at him. Then he nodded his OK. He grabbed his scarf and coat and left.

***

Mycroft listened to Anthea leaving the building. Only then he grabbed two bottles from his bar and disappeared into his bedroom. He slowly finished the bottles with two bathroom-breaks. Then he collapsed into bed.

***

Sherlock by now knew where Tesco was. John had forced him to do some shopping-tours with him. It hadn’t been too bad. Sherlock actually had been surprised what treasures Tesco offered.  
He entered the store and snatched a basket. He thought about dinner. Then he thought about Greg and the time he had been staying in his home and was taken care of. He remembered what Greg liked and suddenly knew what John had to cook.  
He collected all the ingredients for a home-made pizza. Holding up his mobile he walked the aisles and filled the basket. He also bought dessert and some fruits. They still had wine at home and he wouldn’t buy wine at Tesco anyway. He eyed the chip and pin machine and decided to use it. Perhaps he could destroy it for John?  
He scanned all his items and pulled his card through the slot. Someone bagged his goods already and he took the bags when done. He even politely thanked the young girl who smiled up at him.  
Outside he smoked a cigarette and felt much better already. He managed a lot these days. He had a relationship with John. He had saved his brother from committing suicide. He helped Greg. He could be proud. He smiled.  
When he entered their flat, he could hear John in the kitchen and saw Rosie on the hardwood. The water in the shower was running so Greg was in there. He smiled. Domestic bliss. He snorted.  
“Hallo, my lovely!” He greeted the baby after having hung up his coat. He toed off his shoes and picked her up. At once she grabbed his hair and smiled at him. He carried her into the kitchen. John looked at him.  
“If she is your lovely who am I?” He asked looking at him.  
“You are my brave Captain.” Sherlock kissed him and placed the bags with his free hand on the counter.  
“What did you buy?” John already started to unpack the shopping.  
“Everything for a wonderful pizza. I think it is much needed soul-food for Greg. And we like it, too.” John nodded.  
“Very good. I like that. I haven’t done one in a while.”  
“Do you need help?” Sherlock asked but John shook his head.  
“No, not really. But as long as Greg is having a wash you could tell me what happened?” John looked at him and Sherlock gave him the short version.  
“I see. Well. At least he sees his mistake, his failure. Now he pities himself.” John slowly shook his head.  
“What about Greg? Did you two go out?” Sherlock asked and John nodded.  
“Yes, we actually did and it was good. We walked through the park and talked. He is a bit better by now. I also told him you were seeing your brother.”  
“Yes, it was good to tell him. I don’t want to lie to him. Everything will take time though. I wonder how he will cope at work when meeting with people who have been hurt.”  
“Time will show. We can’t know now.” John was already starting to chop the vegetables.  
“I also assured him that you are willing to see professional help with him. He can’t do it alone and it can only be you.” Sherlock looked at him.  
“You were right to do so. Of course, I will be joining him.” Thoughtfully he stared into nothing for a few seconds.  
“John?” John looked up and right into Sherlock’s wide eyes. He stopped chopping.  
“Yes, love?” Sherlock looked at bit stricken.  
“You let him stay, don’t you? He doesn’t have to go, right? He may stay as long as he needs to, right?” He quietly asked. John’s eyes widened.  
“What makes you think I don’t want him to stay as long as he needs? Sherlock?” He tried to look into his eyes.  
“I wondered if he might disturb you. I mean three people and a baby in the flat are quite a lot.” Now John came around the counter and pulled Sherlock close.  
“He may stay as long as he wants and needs. However long it will turn out to be. He is far from OK and can’t stay alone. He still also needs medical attention. So just please, Sherlock, stop having those awful thoughts.” He kissed him standing rather undignified on his toes.  
“I thought you think he disturbs our sex-life.” John sighed and kissed him some more.  
“You are so stupid …” It made Sherlock smile.  
“Only regarding human interactions. They are stupid, not me is.” He snatched some cold cuts from John’s topping and disappeared into the flat to look after Rosie. John smiled.   
Greg left the bath clad in John’s bathrobe. It ended over his knees and looked a bit strange. John raised his brow.  
“We need to get your clothes. I could take you over to your flat and we collect everything you need?” He asked.  
“That’s a good idea. Thanks, John.” He came closer looking at the things in the kitchen.  
“Are you cooking pizza?” His face lightened up and it made John happy.  
“Yes, Sherlock bought everything. I think it will take some time still. Just get dressed into some comfy clothes and we can pick up your stuff right now?” Greg nodded.  
“Yes, let’s do that. I’ll be right back.” John moved over to Sherlock who sat on the floor playing stupid things with the baby. He had her spoiled in no time, John was convinced.  
“Greg needs some stuff from his flat. I’ll take him home and we have some things packed. I will shove the pizza into the oven when I am back, OK?” Sherlock looked up.  
“Yes, dear. Since I am not capable of doing so I will sit right here and wait for you to come back.” He smiled a very false smile. John pulled a strand of his hair and grinned.  
“I so do know what you are capable of, my love. So, don’t fret.” Both men grinned and John pecked a kiss on his nose and then on Rosie’s, too.  
Greg watched him from behind and envied him. This was domestic bliss and he loved it here. He shuddered thinking of what happened. Would he ever get over it? He shook his head once and donned his jacket. He followed John downstairs and climbed into the old Land Rover John and Sherlock possessed. He sat on the passenger seat and John adjusted the seat to his height. They rode through London and up to Greg’s place.   
Greg swallowed looking at his door but then he slowly opened it. John held him back.  
“You OK, mate?” Slowly he shook his head.  
“No, I am not. It’s not safe in there. He has been here, did bring me back here.” He thickly swallowed and looked at John out of his big, sad, brown eyes.  
“Stay right here. Tell me what you want and I’ll get it. Don’t get upset, OK?” Greg nodded.  
“Yes, OK. Well.” He started to tell John what he wanted and John collected everything in a bag he found, too. He also brought his wash-bag, some music and books and also his guitar. It made Greg smile.  
“I think that’s OK. I am not moving in with you two.” John grinned.  
“You are doing exactly that, Greg, and it’s totally fine.” They left again but right before John showed off his middle-finger because he knew Mycroft was watching. He was sure he had been alerted that someone was entering Greg’s flat. He wished he could do more but he still was Sherlock’s brother.   
Back home Greg sorted his things into John’s old room. John found Sherlock with his fingers in the cold cuts. He had even Rosie suck on one slice. He raised his brow and Sherlock quickly hid her from his view. But it was too late.  
“Sherlock, she is a baby. She is not supposed to have this.” John seriously looked at him.  
“But she likes it! Look!” He tried to take it away from her clingy fingers and she started to whine at once.  
“Just don’t feed her crap, Sherlock. There won’t be any crisps or such, am I understood?” Sherlock mock-saluted him.  
“Yes, Sir, Captain, Sir!” Both men grinned. John turned away to heat up the pizza. Sherlock picked up Rosamund and set up the table for them. He danced through the flat and sang a stupid pop song. John wondered how he knew these songs. But what did he expect? Sherlock singing some aria?  
Greg came downstairs again wearing denims and a tee. At once it made him look better. He joined Sherlock who handed over Rosamund.  
“I was told I spoilt her. Perhaps you do better. I’ll go wash my hands.” John just grinned when Sherlock disappeared into the bath. Now he looked at Greg who held the baby in his arms and tenderly looked at her. Such a shame his babies had been taken away from him. He could have given them so much. John sighed but only very quietly.  
It was Greg who danced up to the counter now talking to the baby.  
“Look, baby-girl, that’s your daddy over there. He cooks pizza. You can’t have pizza.” Rosie tried to reach some left-overs on the counter but Greg didn’t let her.  
“No, no! Let’s ask daddy what you can have.” John handed over a soft fruit he had cut into very small pieces.  
“Here, feed this to her. It will be fine.”  
“What did Sherlock give her?” Greg asked and John told him. Greg just shook his head.  
“Soon she will be sucking pizza slices and such.” He mused.  
“Or fish and chips.” John added chuckling. Sherlock returned watching them.  
“By the feeling of my fingers I say she will be having teeth sooner than later.” John raised a brow.  
“You think? A bit early, isn’t it?” John thoughtfully looked at her but grinned.  
“She has your grin, John.” Greg said.  
“She will conquer all the boys at school.” Greg added grinning.  
“She will be the smartest, too. And she won’t have any of my problems because you are her father, John. And you are her replacement father. So am I. Who needs a mother?” He scratched his finger over her belly making her laugh.  
Both John and Greg looked at Sherlock. John wondered about his childhood. Greg already knew some from his past. Both men pitied him. He probably hadn’t received lots of parental love judging by his behaviour. But he was able to give so much. John knew it and Greg knew it, too. Rosamund did, as well. She adored him.  
“Why are you staring at me?” Sherlock suddenly asked. Greg shrugged and John snatched the pizza-knife.   
“Nothing, love. Just you and the baby.” John muttered.  
“Just adorable!” Greg said making Sherlock pull a face.  
“Am not adorable!” Sherlock said with a disgusted face.  
“Are adorable!” Greg answered and sat down at the table. John poured wine and brought the pizza.  
“You two are adorable. Now shut up. Sherlock, place Rosie on the floor. We are eating now. And don’t feed her pizza, please. Her tiny stomach won’t digest this.” Sherlock fingers were already at the pizza and he placed a big piece on his plate.  
“These smells fantastic, John. You are the best!” Greg bit into his slice.  
“God, yes. You are a great cook, John! It’s perfect!” John blushed a bit.  
“Thank you, both of you.” They ate everything and John had also prepared the dessert Sherlock had bought. They were all looking very pleased and retired to the living-room to finish their wine.  
“You two should know that I am extremely thankful. I mean, me staying here with you helps a lot. I couldn’t stand being alone at home. I wouldn’t be able to sleep at all. I don’t feel safe there anymore. He got in there when he brought me back. I believe I am in need of a new place to live.” Greg sighed sipping his wine.  
John slowly nodded.  
“We will help. And as long as you need you stay here with us.” Sherlock looked serious when saying so and it made Greg look up.  
“Are you repaying some debts, Sherlock?” But he said it with a smile and Sherlock for once didn’t get it wrong.  
“Sort of?” He smiled. John smiled, too. God, how much he loved this man.

***

Greg went to bed rather early. John coaxed Sherlock into bed, too, but only after he had sung a song for Rosamund.  
“John? Don’t tell me you are tired.” John slowly shook his head.  
“No, I am not tired. But I need you with me.” He admitted. Sherlock crawled into bed at once.  
“And I need you in me …” He roughly whispered.  
“Come here then.” John whispered back and pulled him close. Then he started to snog him senseless and Sherlock melted into the mattress. Soon he just broke the kiss and turned around. John got the hint and just lined up. He knew Sherlock liked it like this and he was all hard and wet with pre-cum anyway. So, he just pushed and forced himself inside. Sherlock bit into his pillow and suppressed all the noises he normally made when having the sex with John.  
John held back, too. Both men thought of Greg upstairs. They didn’t want to upset him. Plus, he needed his sleep.  
Sherlock had snatched his tee already and caught his cum in it so they didn’t have to get new sheets.   
“So very thoughtful of you, love.” John panted and kept fucking Sherlock until he came, too. Afterwards he just rested on top of him for several minutes. Sherlock liked that a lot, being covered by John like a human blanket.  
“John?” Sherlock quietly said against the pillow.  
“Yes?” John kissed his nape.  
“Will you marry me and let me adopt Rosamund?” John was speechless. Had Sherlock just proposed to him? He stared at the back of his head. He actually stared until Sherlock tried to get away from him. John grabbed his hips.  
“Where do you think you are going?” Sherlock wouldn’t look at him.  
“You didn’t answer. Just forget what I said.” John threw him back down on the bed and followed suit. He kissed him with all the love and passion he had for this man. Followed by every single kiss he whispered his answer.  
“Yes.”  
“Yes.”  
“Yes.”  
“Yes.”


	5. Chapter Five

The next morning John woke because he felt weird. He stretched and felt Sherlock’s body. He rubbed his eyes and opened them. He met Sherlock’s eyes at once. He was so close.  
“Hey, love. What’s up?” He asked roughly. Sherlock held him tight.  
“I am looking at you. I was looking at you the whole night. We are engaged.” He said with big eyes. John smiled.  
“I woke because you kept looking at me. I felt watched. And I love us being engaged. You will be the father to Rosamund. It’s amazing …” John tried to kiss him but got pushed away.  
“Brush your teeth!” And gone he was. John saw he must have been up already because he wore denims and a tee.  
“Make breakfast!” John answered.  
“I’ll ask Greg!” John groaned but Sherlock just disappeared. John quickly showered and dressed, too. When he met him in the kitchen, he had collected everything and was just telling Greg how to do a proper breakfast for them.  
“Good morning, Greg!” John greeted him and was given his mug with coffee.  
“Morning, John. Sherlock already told me the good news. Congrats!” He smiled an honest smile. John blushed a little bit.  
“Thanks, mate. We are glad to share it with you!” Sherlock broadly smiled looking at them both.  
“I already made a list. I mean I started it because it will be a very long list.”  
“What list?” John dared to ask.  
“Well, we have to arrange a lot of things, haven’t we?” Sherlock stated.   
“Yes?” John answered carefully. Greg leant back against the wall and grinned already. This promised to be good. He felt much better already.  
“We need to tell everyone. We need to send invitations. We need the family-tailor. We need to find a place for the wedding. We need to think about whom we will invite. We need adoption papers. We …” John stopped him.  
“Sherlock! Break!” Sherlock’s mouth closed and he looked at John.  
“Why? I can do all that. You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want. You have to work anyway. Oh, mummy will be so happy!” He hopped on the spot.  
“No, I won’t let you do this alone. If I would we would end up being married parachuting over Surrey.” John said and made Greg laugh out loud. Sherlock didn’t laugh.  
“Why, don’t you like the idea?” He quietly asked. John took his hand.  
“I have been parachuting enough for a life-time, Sherlock. We will find something else, OK? Just come down now, please.”  
“You don’t trust me …” Sherlock looked stricken. Greg still grinned.  
“Of course I trust you. Let’s just not hurry through this. Let’s enjoy this. I want to look at pictures. I want to go shops. I want to float through all this.” Sherlock just looked at him.  
“Shops? Pictures? You can do everything online!” Sherlock was shocked.  
“Well, the tailor won’t be a robot, am I right?” Sherlock raised a brow. He was obviously back to his imperious behaviour.  
“Greg, you have been married. What did you do?” Sherlock turned to Greg for advice.  
“Well, we had a lovely marriage in an old, small church on the seaside. There were family and loads of friends. We had a good time. We did not parachute and there wasn’t any online-business back then.” Sherlock snorted.  
“Boring …” He muttered, snatched a pancake, and sat on the ground by Rosamunde’s side. John sighed.  
“Don’t worry, John. That’s normal. He is just so full of joy. He needs to do something.”  
“How can I stop him?” John wondered.  
“You need to make your own suggestions. Make your wishes clear. Get him to join you on a shopping-trip and show him what you like. If not, you will end up in some fancy castle getting married in a kilt.” John laughed.  
“That doesn’t sound too bad actually.” Greg laughed and John was happy to see that.  
“You are the first to be invited.” John said and Greg hugged him. Then he went over to Sherlock and hugged him, too.  
“Don’t pout. He loves you.” Sherlock smiled.  
“I do know that. But this face normally gets me what I want.” He tickled Rosie who shrieked.  
“Yes, but I do know that, too, and John does, as well. So, don’t bother. Just talk to him. You will have a beautiful wedding. I do look forward to it!”  
“So do I!” Suddenly his face darkened.  
“The only thing missing will be my brother …” Greg swallowed and shook his head.  
“No, I will stand back. He has to be there. He is your brother.” Sherlock slowly stood.  
“You are my best friend, Greg. You saved my life. You just have to be there. Myc can watch over CCTV.” But still he looked sad.   
“Perhaps I will be able to be in the same room until then. I mean I won’t be alone with him. So, let’s see to it when time is up, OK?” Sherlock looked sceptical.  
“OK.” But he didn’t continue to discuss.

***

Mycroft had the worst hangover of mankind. His head kept exploding with every single move he made. He had puked all over himself and the bed and the hardwood. He could be lucky he hadn’t choked on his own vomit.  
He pulled a face being disgusted about what he had done but that hurt a lot, too. At least he was able to think about what happened without any crying fits. He would analyse everything as soon as he was sober again and then find a strategy and a way to win Gregory back.  
He closed his eyes but knew he needed water. But at first, he needed to clean up and get rid of his soiled pyjamas. He would need to give out some extra money to both the dry-cleaner and the cleaning-woman. He had made a horrible business everywhere.   
But what was the money good for he had anyway? He sighed and dropped his clothes. He entered the big shower-stall and turned the water on cold. He changed from cold to hot to lukewarm and back until he felt better.  
He took two pain-killers before he even dressed with some water directly from the tap. He finally found a well-worn soft pair of denims and an old sweater from university. He also got warm socks and slowly slumped downstairs to make some tea.  
He found his mobile in the kitchen and saw a message from Anthea that he needn’t worry about business. Everything went smoothly and she had taken over. There wasn’t any intel on Greg or his brother and John. He worried his lips but decided to ask her later.  
He carefully sipped some tea and ate buttered toast but it was fine. He felt a bit better already and decided to check out the mess he had made. He entered his office and was shocked. He swallowed and closed his eyes. He needed to replace the furniture and the computer. His broken one must be officially destroyed because of the data on it.  
He sighed looking around. Then he sighed again and put up the desk-chair. He sat behind his desk and started to make a list. His handwriting was neat and perfect.  
His eyes wandered over to his mobile when it dinged with a text.

_“John and I are going to be married. We are engaged. Just so you know.”  
SH_

Mycroft smiled. He was happy for his baby-brother. He also envied him. He knew he had destroyed his own possibilities with his behaviour. He typed a reply.

_“Congratulations are in order, I assume. All the best, Sherlock. I mean it. I am very happy for you.  
MH_

His thoughts wandered over to Gregory. He was still staying with his brother and John. He wondered for how long.  
Suddenly there was Anthea. She stood right in front of his desk. He looked up and really was surprised. He knew she could be very sneaky but he never heard her enter, not the flat and not the room.  
“Good morning, Sir. You like hellish. What do you need?” He cleared his throat.  
“Anthea, good morning. Thanks for everything so far. I need you to stay in place for a bit longer. I am not feeling well enough. I also need you to replace my things.” She nodded and took his list.  
“Sure, it’s no problem. What else?” She asked.  
“I want … No, I need intel on DI Lestrade. I need to know about his injuries, how long he will be on sick leave, just everything you are able to find out. Use everything you have to. I cover it up. If needed, talk to Sherlock but not John.” She looked at him. After a few seconds she just nodded. It was enough for Mycroft.  
“Do you need a doctor, Sir?” She asked looking him up and down.   
“No, not at all. I have everything to get rid of my headache and other things. I don’t want to be disturbed except for the explosion of Buckingham Palace or some such things.” She nodded.  
“Understood, Sir. I already re-scheduled your appointments you have to attend. I am attending the others. A new computer will be delivered shortly but I will take care of it. No one else but me will bother you.”  
“The only person I want to see is my brother. The only person I need to see is DI Lestrade.”  
“Yes, Sir.” She nodded. After a last long look, she left. Mycroft watched her leave and was glad he had her. He needed to do something nice for her.   
Now he was tired again and yawned terribly. He decided to go to bed but first he had to make the bed. He actually had no idea where the bedding was stored and had to call his cleaning-woman. She told him and right away asked if he needed support being sick and all. She offered to come around at once and clean up the mess, make the bed and prepare some food for the upcoming days.   
He was glad and thanked her. He could wait that long. And she really arrived quickly, did her chores, and even looked at him a bit closer.  
“Dear me, you look beaten.” She said in her thick accent. He just smiled and shrugged.  
“Everything is in order now, Sir. Go back to bed again and call if you need anything.” He nodded and stood. He handed her some extra money she didn’t want to take at first but he insisted. She was very happy when she left.   
Mycroft slumped upstairs, got rid of his clothes, and disappeared under the blanket. He pulled up the duvet and rolled on his side. He fell asleep in seconds.

***

When he woke again it was dark already. But he felt much better. He stretched and felt how his brain sped up. He dressed back into the comfy clothes and walked downstairs. He almost suffered a stroke when he found Sherlock in the half-dark of the kitchen preparing dinner.  
“Sherlock! What are you doing here?” Sherlock looked over his shoulder.  
“I was worried because you didn’t answer my texts. I saw you were still asleep and found the prepared food.”  
“I don’t deserve this …” Sherlock sadly smiled.  
“No, you actually deserve something else. But you are my brother and we have to get everything right again. I want you present at my marriage. I also want Greg there. Right now, it doesn’t seem possible so we have to work something out.” He switched off the oven and poured the chicken broth into a bowl.  
“I so do agree, Sherlock.” Mycroft sat down and Sherlock placed the bowl in front of him.  
“I am glad you do, brother-mine.”   
“Could you cut me some slices of bread, please?” Mycroft asked. Sherlock nodded.  
“Sure.” He nibbled on a slice, too, and finally sat down. He waited for his brother to finish.  
“I am glad you are here, Sherlock.” Mycroft didn’t look up.  
“I just needed to check on you. I also needed to tell you the good news. It feels so good. And I want you to feel good, too. I also want Greg to feel good again. I want both of you attend my wedding with John so we need to figure something out.”  
“As strange as it may sound but I do love Gregory. I want him. I need him. I will do anything to win him back. Whatever it costs.” Now he looked up and their eyes met.  
“I thought so.” Sherlock stood.  
“Let’s sit in your living-room. I’d like to have a drink. You shouldn’t.” Mycroft shook his head very quickly.  
“No way! I won’t drink any alcohol.” He poured some water and followed Sherlock.  
“So, what do you think you need to do to make Greg happy again?” They locked eyes.  
“Honestly I don’t have any idea. What I did was horrid. I can’t even imagine …” He slowly shook his head.  
“I think Greg has to tell what he needs. Or even if he wants, sees a future.” Sherlock mused and continued.  
“He liked you first place so there still is something. We have to wake him up.”  
“Wake him up how?” Mycroft asked.  
“Shock him out of his state.” Sherlock said.  
“But how?” Mycroft wondered.  
“Well, you could pretend to be hurt. Badly. I am sure he would care about it and come to see you.” Sherlock suggested.  
“Baby-brother, this is wicked even for you.” Mycroft even looked shocked.  
“All is fair in love and war.” Sherlock answered and it brought back a smile to Mycroft’s lips.

***

Back at Baker Street Greg sat on the sofa with John and watched Rosamund crawl over the hardwood.  
“I think I am a very sick person.” John suddenly said and sipped his beer.  
“No! Why?” Greg asked sipping his own.  
“Perhaps I am the psychopath? You know, I don’t really miss my late wife. I mean, I married her and all.” He drank.  
“She was just a bad substitute for Sherlock.” Greg said drinking, too. John laughed.  
“You are probably right. I was thinking the same just a few days ago.” They looked at each other.  
“You will bring up Rosie just fine together with Sherlock. He will be a fantastic father for her, I know it.”  
“When I saw him with her, feeding her the bottle, I realised that I never had those feelings for Mary when watching her feed the baby. He is just special.” Greg snorted.  
“You bet.” They emptied their bottle. Some time passed and John got two new bottles.  
“Where is he anyway? And do I want to know?” Greg suddenly asked.  
“No, you don’t.” John answered and Greg let out a sigh.  
“I think I need soul-food again tonight. Can we go shopping for some stuff?” He hopefully looked at John.  
“Sure, what do you want to cook?” Greg sat up straight.  
“I would like to have pasta with a creamy cheese sauce and mushrooms. Perhaps we could add martini into the sauce. What do you think?” John licked his lips.  
“Let’s go. Sherlock will like it, too. I will write him a note just in case he returns before we’ll be back.” They stood and got ready. John picked up Rosie and quickly changed her, too. Then they walked to Tesco. Greg pushed the cart and raced through the aisles making the baby happy. John followed a bit slower but had to grin.  
They collected all the things and some more. Rosie tried to touch everything she could reach but Greg kept her in the middle of the aisle which she didn’t think funny at all.  
They returned home and found Sherlock there looking all lost. He quickly passed over to John and pulled him into his arms.  
“The feeling was so awful. Me, coming back into an empty home. I didn’t like it.” John kissed him.  
“I wrote you a note.” Sherlock nodded.  
“Yes, I found it. But …” He buried his face into John’s jumper.  
“Hey, what’s gotten into you, love?” John quietly asked and Sherlock helplessly shrugged.  
“I don’t know. It’s probably the fear you could leave me. After I have seen my brother and how desperate he is to have royally fucked up. I mean I could fuck up any time, too. And then …” John put his finger on his lips to shut him up.  
“Hush, we are good. Cheer up. Greg and I went shopping with Rosie. Greg will cook something nice today.” Sherlock looked at Greg who pretended not to have heard anything.  
Sherlock walked into the living-room and dropped on the sofa. He leant back and sighed loudly. John reacted to that and brought him a drink. Greg smiled and kept preparing dinner.  
“How is he doing?” John asked and sat down by his side.  
“He drank himself into a stupor, puked all over the place and had it cleaned up. He went back to sleep and didn’t even wake when I had a look into his room. I made him something to eat and watched him eat. He seems to be OK.” Then Sherlock looked what Greg was doing and if he could hear them.   
“He still wants him. He is desperate. I think he really loves him.” John raised a brow.  
“You really think so? What does he want to do now?” Sherlock shrugged.  
“He has no idea what he could or should do.”  
“What do you think?” John asked.  
“I think he needs to talk to Greg, try to explain everything, tell him what he wants.” John slowly nodded.  
“That’s true. I am not sure about Greg and when he will be able to face him.”  
“But I need both of them at our wedding, John. We have to do something!” Sherlock downed his drink.  
“We will think of something. Trust me, they will be there.” John smiled and it calmed Sherlock down.


	6. Chapter Six

Several weeks had passed and Greg still lived at Baker Street with Sherlock, John and Rosamund. He had started to work again and it was fine. The pain in his bones was gone but his psyche was a completely different matter.  
John still had an eye on him and Sherlock went to see a therapist with him.  
Sherlock was also busy preparing the wedding. He even denied some cases because his wedding to John was much more important than some stupid murder or boring bank-robbery. But at least he sent a text with the solution to the Yard.  
Sherlock also went to see his brother quite often to see how he was progressing. He was working again, too, but only at home. Anthea was with him. He had lost a lot of weight and still didn’t dare speaking with Greg.  
Sherlock insisted on his presence at his wedding and left him no choice. Finally, Mycroft made a decision. He went to see an old friend who was leading the British secret service. He had always asked him for help. Now he would grant it and go abroad. He desperately needed the diversification. He accepted the task he was given. He actually was about to leave for South Korea when Sherlock came to see him.  
“What are you up to, Mycroft?” He asked looking at the suitcase and the gun. He mainly stared at the gun. His brother never carried a gun. Mycroft kept folding some clothes and didn’t look at Sherlock.  
“Are you trying to hide? Talk to me!” Sherlock demanded and ripped a shirt from his brother’s hands. That move made him look up. He slowly exhaled.  
“I need something else. I need to see something else. I need to do something else. Only then I can think the situation with Greg through.” Sherlock slowly shook his head.  
“Are you insane? Where are you going?” They stared at each other.  
“I am sorry, I am not allowed to tell anyone.” Sherlock slanted his eyes.  
“Please!” He chided.  
“Sherlock, I thought you’d understand.” And in some way Sherlock did understand. Mycroft just didn’t take drugs. Instead he took off. Sherlock had chosen drugs but stayed.  
“Give me a contact number.” But Mycroft shook his head.  
“No. Anthea …” But he got interrupted.  
“Damn Anthea! I need to know!” Mycroft worried his lips but finally gave him a mobile number. Sherlock angrily nodded.  
“Will you be talking to Greg when you are back?” Sherlock finally asked.  
“That’s the plan. I need to sort myself out.” Sherlock nodded looking at his brother.  
“Well, if you need anything. Help, money, advice. Please talk to me. I haven’t been in Asia for a long time.” He smiled a lopsided smile.  
“We both know that’s not true.” A sad smile appeared on Mycroft’s face. Both men knew better than to pretend. Sherlock had been in Korea when destroying Moriarty’s network. It had been very dangerous and he had been very sick. He also had been tortured and badly hurt in so many ways.  
Mycroft approached his brother and carefully hugged him. He felt him trembling.  
“Did you tell John about it?” But Sherlock shook his head.  
“No, I didn’t. It’s over. I am alive. I will get married. Moriarty is dead. End of it all.” He ground his teeth and it was audible.  
“I promise to be careful.” They looked at each other and Sherlock just nodded.  
“OK. Keep me informed!” Then Sherlock left and just hoped that Greg didn’t decide he wanted to talk to Mycroft just now.

***

Greg felt very much at home at Baker Street. He also liked Rosamund and very often baby-sat so John and Sherlock were able to have a romantic dinner. Right after he had started working again, he had also started looking for a new place. He never wanted to return to his old place because he just knew he never would feel save again. He also denied any help from Anthea meaning Mycroft. Sherlock had suggested so but didn’t get through to him.  
It turned out to be not a problem at all. His reputation and his job at Scotland Yard paved the way and he found a beautiful flat in a nice corner of town. He never would find out that Sherlock had managed this for him and had made Anthea downsize the rent.  
Greg was extremely happy and told both Sherlock and John at once when they sat together for dinner. John just raised a brow.  
“Sounds good but can you manage?” John asked and got lightly kicked under the table.  
“What, you mean financially? Yeah, it’s all fine.” He stated the price and John finally got it.  
“Please, Greg. Don’t leave too soon. Take your time. I am sure it needs to be painted and such?” He nodded.  
“God, yes. It now looks awfully old-fashioned. Wold you like to help?” He innocently asked.  
“John will.” Sherlock answered with his mouth full. John looked up.  
“Will I?” Sherlock looked at John and tilted his head. They looked at each other.  
“Yes, you will.” Sherlock said stubbornly.  
“And what will you be doing?” He sat up straight.  
“I will be doing what I do best, sitting Rosamund and providing things for you. Also, I will be able to watch two wonderful, charming, and skilful handymen at work. Sweaty, clad in their work-clothes …” He sighed. Greg giggled and John shook his head.  
“You are impossible …” But he smiled. Only then Sherlock smiled, too.   
“Thanks for not throwing me out too soon, guys. I believe I really will have to get used to living alone.”  
“We will be visiting with Rosamund. Don’t worry.” John said and Sherlock added.  
“She will surely miss you. She likes you.” John nodded.  
“Yes, that’s right. Mainly when you race like a maniac through Tesco with her.” Greg fondly smiled.

***

Mycroft sat in a private plane that had been provided by a friend of the government. He couldn’t possibly enter Korea inside an official British jet. So, he had to endure the shallow plane. But it at least suited his mood.   
He used the time to brood over the Gregian situation. He still hadn’t found a solution how to win him back. But he wanted him; he still had feelings for him. It made him nauseated sometimes.  
He wondered if Greg would miss him if something happened to him, if he died. Or if Greg wold show pity if he returned badly hurt or crippled; if he would care enough to see him on his dead bed.  
Only then Mycroft shook his head and poured a drink. He had stupid thoughts. He needed to concentrate on his mission. So, he started to read the file Anthea had prepared rather grumpily. She had taken over his office again while he was away.  
Mycroft prepared very thorough until touch-down. He gathered his few belongings and left the airport. He knew where to go and his suitcase would be brought into the hotel.  
Breathing wasn’t easy. The air was humid and hellish for him. He had lost a lot of weight and needed to eat something. He sighed. Eating would slow him down. Then he had to smile. He and his brother were more alike than people would ever assume.  
He reached the hotel which was rather luxurious. He posed as a rich man with connections to both the mob and the government so he could throw some money around. The Koreans knew he held a high position within the British government but more they didn’t know.   
Mycroft stood on the balcony and had another drink. Now he could only wait until contact was established. He counted on a quiet night and hoped it was tomorrow only.  
But he got disappointed. Right when he had decided to go to bed and fight his nightmares about abusing Greg it knocked quietly. He quickly pulled his gun and stand by the door.  
“Yes?” He whispered.  
“It’s Kim, your established contact. Please let me in?” Mycroft closed his eyes. How inappropriate was this? And how stupid? He sighed but opened the door. His eyes fell on a tiny Asian who trustingly looked up at him. He looked more than a rent-boy than an agent, Mycroft thought.  
“Id yourself, if you don’t mind?” Mycroft demanded but the boy already passed by.  
“What?” He innocently asked. His clothes were so tight Mycroft could see he wasn’t carrying a gun on him.  
“Prove your identity to me!” Mycroft insisted lifting up his gun. The boys’ eyes became big.  
“But they sent me here to meet you! I am supposed to take you to them! Now!” Mycroft raised a brow.  
“Oh, I don’t think so. Listen carefully to me, Kim, because I am only telling you this once. I am not going anywhere tonight. But I will come with you tomorrow morning after I have had breakfast. So be back at 9, will you?” He moved back towards the door to open it but the boy again was faster and blocked his way to the handle.  
“No, Sir. Please? They will beat me to death if I show up without you! Please come?”   
“No.” Mycroft shook his head. Then he got some money out of his pocket.  
“Here, take this and get a room. Come back tomorrow.” Automatically Kim took the notes but kept looking.  
“Thank you, Sir. I did not expect this. You are a kind person. I will be back tomorrow morning.” And gone he was. Mycroft sighed again and only then locked his door and placed a chair beneath the handle. His gun was by his side on the bed when he pulled up the blanket. He only slept in his boxers because it was very warm and humid.  
The moment he relaxed he started thinking of Greg. He started seeing his images and became hard right away. He bit his lips and closed his eyes. He cried.

***

Greg was sitting in his office and slowly lifted his head. He could hear Donovan and Dimmock. They were arguing close to his door and he only understood some words such as “abuse”, “homicide” and “hurt”. He swallowed. What was going on there? He stood and left his office to join them. Sally’s mouth snapped shut and Dimmock cast his eyes.  
“What’s going on here?” He addressed Sally. She swallowed. John had been talking to her so she understood Greg’s behaviour and actions time come. Now she had only tried to protect him from this case and of course Dimmock couldn’t have an idea what was going on.  
“I am listening.” Greg just said raising a brow. Sally just took his arm and pulled him into his office closing the door right in front of Dimmock. She also shot him a look and he just left.  
“Please sit down, boss.” She gently said. Greg just did and he was a bit scared by now. She pulled the chair close to his and looked straight into his eyes.  
“When you were on sick leave John Watson talked to me. I know what happened. I am shielding you from these cases. I only meant well.” She sent him a last glance and then looked at her twitching fingers.  
Greg felt the cold, the chill that moved over his skin. He was pale and his heart stuttered. A beeping sound was filling his head and he had tunnel vision. He also felt nausea coming up and bile filling his mouth.  
Then he just bent over and threw up into his bin. It took Sally by surprise and only then she really understood. She listened to Greg retching and spitting and crying and sobbing. She locked the door. She took the tissues and used the water on his desk to wet them.  
Greg was humiliated. He had no idea that this would touch him like it did. He would never be able to work on a case like this ever again.  
He sank back into his chair and closed his eyes.  
“What do you need?” Sally asked moving up a bit and he opened his eyes again. A sad smile came up.  
“I need to go home.” He roughly whispered.  
“I am taking you home.” She answered seriously and handed over his coat. He didn’t even argue with her. But when she drove up to his new place, he just shook his head.  
“No, not this home. Baker Street.”

***

No one was at Baker Street when Sally brought Greg inside. He still had a key and they could enter the flat. Greg just dropped on the sofa, got rid of his shoes, and pulled the blanket down from the back. He closed his eyes.  
Sally didn’t want to leave him here all by himself so she carefully sat down on a kitchen-chair. She didn’t feel good in here. It was the freak’s place. It was also Dr Watson’s place. And it looked rather interesting. She had to restrain herself from looking around and poking through things.  
Greg slept restlessly on the sofa and finally after two long hours of waiting she was able to hear Sherlock coming upstairs talking quietly to someone.  
When he entered his flat, she was taken by surprise. He was carrying the baby, Rosamund, in front of him in a harness and he looked extremely good with hit. She cleared her throat and quickly stood.  
Sherlock’s head shot in her direction and he opened his mouth but she just pointed towards the sofa. His head snapped back and his face relaxed. He came over to her after he had hung up his coat. He gently took the baby from the harness and placed her on his arms instead. He motioned for Sally to slide the kitchen-door closed and she just did.  
“What happened?” Sherlock asked and she told him without holding anything back. Sherlock slumped on a kitchen chair with Rosamund in his arms who curiously looked at Sally.  
“I brought him here because he didn’t want to go into his new flat. He wanted to be here. And I didn’t want him to be alone so I stayed. I am sorry if I have intruded.” Sherlock looked at her.  
“No, don’t be sorry. It’s for Greg and you did the right thing.” Rosamund tried to reach Sally. Donovan just had to smile at the effort and held out a finger for her to take.  
“Could you hold her for a minute? I will brew tea.” She nodded.  
“Sure.” He handed her over and at once the chubby fingers were stuck into Donovan’s wild locks. Sherlock put the kettle on and washed out two mugs. Without asking he placed a mug in front of Sally with both milk and sugar by the side. The cookie jar ended in the middle of the table. Sally was very much surprised but smiled up at him.  
“Don’t tell anyone I am going soft.” He said sternly but with a smile in his eyes.   
Rosamund kept playing with Sally’s hair when John came home from his shift. At once he saw Greg on the sofa and heard Sherlock speaking quietly behind the kitchen-door. He was very much surprised when finding Sally Donovan in there holding his, their, baby.  
“Oh, hey.” He didn’t know what else to say. Sherlock just placed his mug on the table.  
“Sergeant Donovan brought Greg back.” Sherlock said with a worried voice.  
“He had a nervous breakdown when we talked about what happened. I mean, I told him that we talked, Dr Watson, and he just threw up. I was trying to shield him from a case of abuse and murder. That’s why I had to talk about it with him. He just wanted to come here and didn’t want to be alone at his place.” John nodded.  
“I understand. You did fine. We’ll keep him here. It’s for the best.” Sherlock moved closer to John and took his hand. He didn’t speak though but looked sad.  
Donovan cleared her throat.  
“I’ll go back and check on his work. Make him stay at home. I will take over. He doesn’t have to worry over anything.” She looked at John and then at Sherlock, too. Both men looked at each other.  
“I’ll see to it, Sergeant Donovan.” John said nodding. She looked relieved.  
“Thank you, Sally. We will take care of him now.” She had finished her tea and stood.  
“Thanks for the tea and cookies, Sherlock.” She even gave him a smile, waved at little Rosie, and then left their flat.  
“Jesus, Sherlock, you have been very nice to her.” John sounded surprised.  
“It’s for the sake of Greg. And she did well.” Sherlock still held John’s hand. His free arm held Rosamund after Donovan had given her back. She didn’t look pleased since the wild hair was gone.   
“Give her to me. I believe she needs a wash.” Sherlock looked at her and smiled.  
“Let’s give her a bath. She will like it.” They took her into the bathroom and knelt in front of the tub. At first, she frowned but soon splashed around like mad until both Sherlock and John were soaked wet.  
John finally used the opportunity to ask after Mycroft.  
“Do you know where he is and when he will be back?” He looked up at him.  
“John, I have told you, he is in Korea and that I don’t know more. I believe he will stay away as long as possible.”  
“Do you believe he will ever come and see Greg?” Sherlock splashed water around now, too.  
“I know he has feelings for Lestrade. Feelings he wasn’t able to handle, isn’t able to handle. That’s why he left.”  
“So, you are actually saying he loves him?” John asked.  
“Yes, I do. He loves Greg. I know it. And he has no idea how to make it better again.” John sighed.

***

Mycroft woke early again but didn’t feel very tired. He sighed and rolled out of bed. He showered and decided to go downstairs for breakfast. He took the chair away and opened the door. The man – boy? – from last night almost fell into his room. Mycroft raised a brow and looked over his long nose down at him.  
“Have you been sleeping up here?” He asked. The man quickly stood up again and tried to straighten his clothes but to no avail.  
“Not very long, Sir. I only slept for a few hours last night. The money you gave me, I handed it to my family. Please don’t be angry, Sir!” He looked up at him and Mycroft simply couldn’t be angry with him.  
“I am not angry, Kim. I am going to have breakfast now. Come with me and we can talk shop. But first freshen up, please.” Kim nodded and disappeared. Mycroft walked downstairs and Kim was back soon. He carefully sat down and was eyed suspiciously by the waiters. But since Mycroft or anyone else didn’t complain he was allowed to stay.  
He was very shy but also very well behaved. Mycroft was fairly surprised. Perhaps this Kim would be of some use and meet his expectations.  
“Sir, what shops you would like to visit?” Kim asked sipping his tea. Mycroft looked up.  
“What?” He asked.  
“Sir, you said you wanted to talk shop.” Kim’s eyes were open. Mycroft closed his eyes. He would need a lot of patience but perhaps he could teach Kim some lessons. He looked at him.  
“What I meant was me talking about my plans and you helping me. That is called “to talk shop”.” Kim returned the stare and intently listened. Then he blushed under his tan.  
“Oh, I am sorry, Sir. I don’t speak too well and don’t understand street speak.” Now Mycroft raised a brow.  
“This is not street speak, as you put it. It’s nice and common English.” Kim cast his eyes.  
“Perhaps I should find you a better companion.” Mycroft sighed but only quietly.  
“No, it’s all fine. You will do. Just follow my lead and do as I say. Can you do that for me?”   
“Yes, Sir, I can do that. Thank you, Sir!” Kim smiled and Mycroft felt like meeting illegally with an underage boy.  
“Well, first of all, please eat your breakfast. If you want something else, just tell me. You will get it. Don’t be shy. I need your work; I need your strength the next days. So please do keep up, will you?”  
“This is a weird place for me to be in.” Kim said and slowly ate some porridge and fruits. Mycroft just had to smile. This promised to be good. He had some more tea and waited for him to finish.  
“So, did you get all the things I have ordered before?” He asked when Kim was done.  
“Yes. They are in my car.” Kim answered.  
“You have a car.” Mycroft just said.  
“Yes, of course. Where else would I sleep when being in town?” Kim asked.  
“You have slept in your car?” Kim shrugged and Mycroft again sighed.  
“Kim, do you need anything? More food? Clothes? Anything?” Again, Kim blushed a bit under his tan but shook his head.  
“No, it’s good. I already took your money, Sir.” Mycroft thought about it but then stopped asking.  
“OK. I will be right back down with you. Please wait at your car for me. Where is it?” Mycroft asked.  
“I will wait for you by the back door, Sir.” Kim answered and stood. They left the room and Mycroft went upstairs still shaking his head. But he smiled. This promised to be a much-needed diversification.  
He quickly checked his things and slung a bag over his shoulder. He took everything important with him. He used the elevator to get downstairs and meet Kim at the back door. He was leaning against an old car that doesn’t look very trusting.  
Mycroft would need to have a word with his friend at the secret service about Kim and things.  
“Please, Sir!” Kim smiled and hurried to open the door for him. Mycroft feared to enter the sodden thing with just windows to let air inside. But he had wanted to come here and now he would do the job. He sat down and tried to fold his legs inside.   
Kim sat behind the wheel and smiled at him.  
“Where, Sir?” He seemed to be excited. Mycroft gave him an address and Kim rode away with screeching tyres. At a crossing he leant over and opened the glove-department. Mycroft eyed several weapons and his eyes widened. Kim reached inside and handed him a gun.  
“Take it, Sir. Where you want to go, it’s very dangerous.” He looked serious and Mycroft took the offered gun.  
“Thank you, Kim. This is very thoughtful.” Kim looked happy when being praised.   
When reaching the desired meeting-point Mycroft simply got out and motioned for Kim to stay. He looked worried but didn’t follow.  
Mycroft was sweaty and thirsty. He hated leg-work but he had wanted to come, had needed to come. He checked his surroundings and carefully entered the place.  
Suddenly a huge man stepped out of the shadows. He was accompanied by two ugly looking thugs in protection mode.  
“So you really came. Did you bring the goods?” He asked with a rough voice.  
“A deal was made, I believe. So of course, I brought the goods. Did you bring the information?” Mycroft asked back.  
“Sure. First show me.” Mycroft crossed his arms over his chest.  
“Where is the information?” The man pulled out a data-stick and held it up. Mycroft retrieved a tablet and raised a brow. The big man sighed and waved to his minion. He stepped up to Mycroft and took the tablet. The stick got inserted and the tablet was handed back to Mycroft. He checked half-way through and was rather pleased. He reached into his bag again and got a little purse with several sharply cut diamonds.  
The huge man greedily eyed it and slowly crept closer. Mycroft just threw it over.  
“Thanks a lot. There could be more in it for you.” The man caught the diamonds but looked at Mycroft.  
“You aren’t an actual spy, are you, Mister?” He asked grinning.  
“I am the one bringing your payments. You shouldn’t mind at all.” He answered grinning, too.  
“OK, OK, I understand. Pleasure being in business with you.” And he all but disappeared into the shadows again. Mycroft listened into the warehouse for a few minutes not trusting the way this had worked. But everything seemed to be quiet and in order. He turned around and wanted to go back to the car when suddenly Kim threw himself at him.  
“Down, Sir!” Mycroft fell backwards with Kim on top of him. Only then he heard the shot. And then another. But now they were shielded behind some boxes and Mycroft swore badly. He pulled out his gun and wanted to look around the box but Kim stopped him.  
“No, Sir. Let me.” He pulled a smallish and compact machine-gun from beneath his shirt and crouched down. Mycroft stayed back. But he felt the adrenaline pumping through his body and felt very much alive. This was good.

This had been a fantastic idea.

***

Greg slowly woke due to a gurgling noise by his side. He blinked his eyes open and tried to remember why he was feeling so, so bad. Then it came all back to him and he closed his eyes again groaning. The gurgling noise crept closer and he looked to the side. There crawled the baby, slowly but steady. He just had to smile.  
“Greg, you are awake! I am sorry she woke you.” Sherlock hurried into the living-room obviously just having had a shower. Greg slowly sat up and ruffled his hair.  
“No, it’s OK. I need to leave anyway.” But Sherlock stopped him.  
“No, Greg. You are going nowhere. John already prepared your room upstairs and took the freedom to pick up some clothes and such from your place. You are staying with us.” Greg looked at him.  
“I really thought it would work …” He slowly shook his head and started to cry again. Sherlock sat down by his side.  
“Greg, please don’t cry anymore. You are safe here and we love you.” He stroked over his back.  
“May I hold her for a while, please?” Greg suddenly asked and Sherlock picked up Rosamund.  
“Sure thing, Uncle Greg. Here you go.” It made him smile. Sherlock thought about letting Rosamund sleep in the room with Greg. It would be good for him and no harm would be done to her. He hoped John would agree.  
“Thanks, Sherlock.” He cleared his throat and Rosamund drooled on his chest and shoulder. Sherlock brought him some water and a towel for her.  
“Are you hungry, Greg?” Sherlock asked and Greg nodded.  
“Yes, damn. I am hungry after I … Well, I am sure you were told.” Sherlock nodded.  
“Sally was very kind. She waited for us to come home and told us everything. I let her live.” This made Greg grin a bit broader.  
“I will order take-away then. Chinese, Indian or Thai?” Greg thought about it for a second and then answered:  
“Chinese, please.” Sherlock nodded and went to order. And only now John came out of the bath, too. He was dressed in comfy clothes already while Sherlock was still wearing only his bathrobe. John joined Greg on the sofa.  
“Are you feeling better or do you need anything?” Greg looked at him.  
“I don’t need any pills, John. What I need is punching your man’s brother around the room for good.” John grinned while imagining that.  
“Perhaps that would clear the air between you. But he is abroad now anyway.” John said making Greg look up.  
“Abroad? He left London?” Greg asked.  
“Yes. Or more he fled London. Sherlock said so and he yet doesn’t know when he will be back.”  
“Did he go to one of his fancy meetings Sherlock always talks about?” Right then Sherlock returned.  
“He went on a mission for queen and country to Korea. Normally he hates leg-work and lets me do it but now he needed this to prove something to himself. So, I believe when he is back, he will come to you and talk.”  
“Talk?” Greg snorted. Sherlock reached out for him.  
“Yes, Greg. Talk. Let him talk about it and then you may hit him. He deserves it and I really believe it’s what he needs.” Greg showed a small smile.  
“Then it is good we have a doctor in the house, isn’t it?” Both men smiled a bit sadly.  
In the meantime, Rosamund hat drooled successfully all over Greg’s chest.  
“Now look at you, little monster.” Greg said affectionately and Rosamund really did look up at him.  
“Go and change, Greg. She still will be here when you are back.” Greg slowly stood and disappeared into the bathroom. There was a set of his comfy clothes and also fresh towels and such.  
Outside John had set up the table and Sherlock came up to him.  
“John, I wondered about letting Rosie stay with him upstairs.” John tilted his head.  
“That’s actually a good idea. Why didn’t I think of it? Plus, we wouldn’t be disturbed.” He wiggled his brows.  
“You know I don’t feel disturbed by our baby.” He looked and sounded very much annoyed.  
“I know that, love.” John smiled and kissed him on the nose. Sherlock pulled a face but smiled, too.  
“Did you really mean what you just said?” John asked continuing the talk from before.  
“That Greg should punch him right into his fat belly? Yes, I did. He needs to be shown his place.” John worried his lips. Then he sighed and put his hand on Sherlock’s arm.  
“Of course, you have never done such horrible things. But you are ganging up with Greg against your brother to have some revenge, too, am I right?” Sherlock nodded.  
“Yes, you are. I want Greg do the things I never could.” It came out very quietly.  
“I know; it’s obvious.” Sherlock snorted.  
“Don’t snort me, Sherlock.” John was serious and Sherlock looked into his eyes.  
“I am not snorting you, John. It’s just so weird, don’t you see? I mean … I don’t know what I mean.” He slowly shook his head and opened a bottle.  
“It’s a difficult situation and we will deal with it when Mycroft is home again.” Sherlock nodded and John tilted his head.  
“Won’t you answer me?” John asked. Sherlock looked up again.  
“If I would, I would need to yes you, John.” Both men smiled.

***

Mycroft and Kim were still hiding in the warehouse. Kim hat shot several people who had tried to get to them. Now Mycroft was getting tired of the situation and wanted to end it. He carefully tipped Kim on the shoulder and pointed upwards. Kim raised his brow but nodded.   
Mycroft stuck the gun into them hem of his trousers and climbed on top of the crates. He was tall and fit enough to do so rather quickly and soon was on top. He saw them all. Like a prowling tiger he moved along and shot one guy after the other until no one was left. He double-checked and felt the blood pumping through his veins. He stood on top of one crate and threw his head back. He closed his eyes and felt so alive.  
Only then he jumped down and landed right beside Kim who adoringly looked up at him.  
“Sir, this was very dangerous.” His eyes were big and he looked worried.  
“Yes, it was. But it was also very effective.” Mycroft smirked and it put a grin upon Kim’s face, too.  
“It sure was, Sir. But let’s go now, yes?” He carefully pulled at Mycroft’s shirt to make him move. They rode away in Kim’s shabby car. Mycroft looked outside and suddenly his stomach rumbled. He blushed a little bit. Kim turned his head.  
“Are you hungry, Sir? Would you like to eat something?” Mycroft swallowed while looking around.  
“I actually would but not here. No offense, Kim.” Kim smiled.  
“No offense taken. But I know where you can eat good food without being poisoned.” Mycroft shrugged and wondered where Kim was driving. He was moving the car deeper and deeper into parts of Seoul no tourist would ever come to. He parked in front of a small house. Mycroft looked at the place and then at Kim.  
“This is not a restaurant, Kim. Where are we?” He asked looking serious. Kim looked shy at once.  
“This is my family’s place. Please feel welcome here. There is only my mother and my grandmother in there now. My little cousin is at school. Perhaps the cat is at home. She hasn’t been eaten yet.” Mycroft knew he couldn’t deny him and left the car.  
Kim expectantly looked at him and then hurried to open the door for him. He was ushered inside and made to sit on an armchair in the small room. Kim bowed and left yelling after Sun. Mycroft sat up straight and listened. His Korean was rather good but this was different. So, he just waited until Kim returned with two women in tow carrying tea and snacks. Mycroft at once stood and bowed. He had already gotten rid of his shoes outside. He offered his hand to the oldest woman and greeted her politely. She smiled a toothless smile. Then he turned to the second woman and did the same. He politely bowed, as well, and both women were excited and cuddled him with words and gestures. And it did him so well. He totally relaxed and Kim could see that, too.  
While the women talked to Mycroft Kim took away his gun rather stealthily. Mycroft decided to give that man a proper pay-rise and perhaps an even better job. He was doing perfectly fine.  
The food being served was fantastic and Mycroft dug in. He praised it a lot and just hoped it wasn’t any cats or dogs. But anyway, it was tasty and good. The women looked proud and kept laughing all the time.  
Suddenly Mycroft’s mobile was ringing. He stood and excused himself bowing to the people. He walked outside standing in the parlour and answered the call coming from the British embassy.  
“Yes?” He didn’t say more and it wasn’t necessary.  
“Dear God, Mr Holmes! What happened in that warehouse?” The ambassador’s voice asked.  
“The exchange took place first followed by a shooting.” Mycroft answered.  
“Are you in need of something?” Obviously, he was worried and Mycroft smirked.  
“No, actually I am fine. I am having supper now and will return to my hotel soon.” He walked in small circles over the place.  
“Where is that stupid boy Kim? He is supposed to be with you!” Now the voice was angry. Mycroft straightened up.  
“He is in no way stupid. In fact, without him I would probably be dead. He takes good care of me. Don’t you dare do anything to him, do you hear me?” Mycroft’s voice was dangerous.  
“Very good. Please report back to the embassy with your goods.”  
“See you later.” Mycroft replied and ended the call. He would have a word with the leader of both MI’s at home. What kind of ambassador was this? The post in Korea was too important to have an imbecile sitting on that chair. He sighed and walked back inside. There was now some sort of dessert on the table and Mycroft licked his lip.  
He tried his Korean again and they all had fun. The women did like Mycroft a lot and he was very happy about the fact they didn’t know anything about him and his life back home.   
He profoundly thanked Kim when being brought back to the hotel. Kim was acting shy and cast his eyes.  
“No, really, Kim. You have saved my life. Whatever you need, just let me know, OK?”  
“May I ask for one thing?” He looked at him and Mycroft nodded.  
“I just told you, Kim. Whatever you need. So, tell me.” Mycroft wondered what Kim wanted.  
“My younger cousin who stays with us needs some books for his school.” Mycroft looked at Kim and Kim looked back.  
“That’s all?” Mycroft asked.  
“Yes, that’s all. It’s the most important.” Mycroft understood. Kim was proud. He liked him.  
“OK, it’s no problem at all. Just write it down and give it to me tomorrow when picking me up.” Kim broadly smiled and nodded. He rode away rather quickly probably to tell his family.  
Mycroft sighed and went up to his room. Kim had given his gun back and he put it on the bed after reloading it. His mission was going well and the interaction with Kim and his family had been surprisingly nice.   
He wished he hadn’t spoiled everything with Gregory. He missed him very much. He still wanted him and also felt he needed him.   
Right now, he felt the urge to ask after him. So, he called his brother after checking the time. Sherlock’s mobile rang and John answered it whispering into the speaker.  
“Mycroft, hallo. What’s up?” He said quietly. So probably Gregory was around. Mycroft closed his eyes.  
“I had a rough time and felt like asking about Gregory’s well-being. Please tell me how he is doing.” John breathed loudly for some seconds.  
“You are asking about his well-being? Well, let me tell you about his well-being.” Mycroft heard him walking and then a door was closed. He had gone into their bedroom to speak privately.  
“He went back to work as you probably know. But then he got confronted with a case of rape and abuse. He had a break-down and vomited into the bin in his office. Sally Donovan brought him back to us because he didn’t want to go into his place. We took him back in. That’s how he is doing. He is scarred, Mycroft.” John was upset.  
“I don’t know what to tell you, John. I know I have done wrong. What am I supposed to do now?” Mycroft sounded sad.  
“Honestly, Mycroft? I am not sure. But I feel you should show up when you are back in London. You two have to meet supervised. And then Greg has to make his decision about you.” John sounded harsh now.  
“Do you think there is a little bit sympathy left?” He quietly asked.  
“Shockingly, yes. He still likes you. But he suffers. We have to be so very careful with him. And until you two could be alone together again, well that day is far from today.”  
“Did he say something about me, John? Anything? Please tell me no matter what!” John wondered if he had ever heard him beg.  
“Well, he wanted to box you through a room or so he told your brother. Sherlock said it might clean the air.”  
“If it helps? I will let him do anything to me. I need him to forgive me one day so we can be together. I was such a fool.” Mycroft wasn’t able to talk anymore.  
“Don’t tell me, Mycroft.” Then he sobbed for a minute and John just listened. Then he interrupted.  
“Don’t drown into self-pity, Mycroft. When will you be back so we can prepare?” John asked rather coldly.  
“In about five days, I think. I will call.” He blew his nose.  
“Please do so. Good bye.” John hung up without another word.  
Mycroft felt a bit better by now. He had some hope again. He wondered what he could do for Greg to make it better. Perhaps he should get him a job where he wouldn’t be confronted with these sorts of cases anymore? But would Greg want that? Probably not.  
Sherlock would probably suggest offering a sacrifice, throwing his body in front of Greg, and begging for forgiveness. His dominant part screeched inside his head but his heart said something else. So, if Greg did want him to crawl and beg, he would crawl and beg until his knees were bloody and his tongue swollen.  
He closed his eyes and shook his head. He stood in front of the window and smoked a cigarette. He had already ordered a bottle of fine whiskey and wine. He poured a drink and went outside. He sat for hours on the terrace of his penthouse apartment and stared into the skyline of Seoul thinking of Greg.


	7. Chapter Seven

Sherlock was pale as death and had stopped rubbing Rosamunde’s back. He stared into nothing and dropped his mobile. The baby started to cry and whine and wouldn’t stop. John listened to the strange noises and appeared in the doorway wondering what was wrong. Then he saw Sherlock and at once hurried over.  
“Sherlock, love, what is wrong? Are you feeling sick?” He knelt in front of him and tried to look into his face.  
“Anthea just called. Mycroft’s jet disappeared from radar.” Now he looked up and his eyes were wet.  
“Jesus, Sherlock. What exactly did she say?” John asked picking up Sherlock’s mobile. It happened that she still was on the phone and called out for Sherlock.  
“This is John Watson speaking, Anthea. Please repeat what you tried to tell Sherlock.” She stopped talking and exhaled rather roughly.  
“Thank God, Dr Watson. Listen to me, please.” John sank back on his heels and held on to Sherlock’s knee. Sherlock clung to Rosamund.  
“The private plane is missing. It has disappeared from radar right after leaving the South Korean coast. We have no report yet about pieces of a crashed plane or any survivors. I am leaving London in one hour and keep you informed. I just thought you needed to know.” John closed his eyes.  
“Yes, Anthea, thank you. I take care of everything here. If you need me to do anything, just let me know.”  
“I know what you mean and I will call you, Dr Watson. Good bye.” They hung up and Sherlock still quietly sobbed.  
“What happened to Sherlock, John?” Suddenly there was Greg standing right beside him.  
“Nothing happened to Sherlock, Greg. Mycroft went missing. His plane is gone.” John just told him. Greg stared at him and swallowed.  
“God …” He roughly whispered and sat down by Sherlock’s side. Sherlock leant back into the sofa and gently placed Rosamund into John’s arms.  
“Sherlock, I am so sorry. I mean I know what I said before but that was only hate and anger speaking. I didn’t actually mean …” Greg shook his head and Sherlock looked at him.  
“Greg, I do know that. Please don’t torment yourself.” Then Greg just hugged him and Sherlock let go.  
John got up and placed his daughter on her blanket on the hardwood. She wasn’t happy about it. Then he started to prepare tea. Suddenly he heard Sherlock and Greg getting louder.  
“No, Sherlock, you can’t be serious!” Greg said.  
“Yes, I can. I have to go there and look for him myself. These idiots won’t find him.” He already stood.  
“Anthea is on her way already, Sherlock. She told me.” John stepped up and told him.  
“Then I will team up with her. She is the best.” Sherlock looked dead serious.  
“You won’t go there alone. I will be coming, too.” John said.  
“You can’t come along, John. There is Rosamund.” John turned around and looked at his daughter.  
“I can take of her. You go with Sherlock.” But John shook his head.  
“No, I can’t leave her behind and go to Korea. You go, Greg. Go with Sherlock. Protect him like I would.”  
“But …” Greg just stared at John out of huge brown eyes.  
“Good idea, John. Greg, pack a few things. We will be leaving asap.” He already disappeared into the bedroom to pack a bag.   
“John, what if he is dead? What if he isn’t? I don’t know what to do!” He looked desperate.  
“First things first. Go with Sherlock, get to your place and pack a bag. Sherlock will call Anthea to arrange everything. Worry about seeing him again when you do.” Sherlock dashed outside talking already to Anthea. He looked pleased.  
“We will be there in a few. Wait for us!” And he hung up.  
“Hurry up, Greg!” And he pulled him along and out of the flat. John cleared his throat and Sherlock rushed back inside kissing John. Suddenly his eyes widened and he fell on his knees beside Rosamund. He gently gave her a kiss on the head.  
“See you soon, my lovely.” He stood and faced John again having said and done what he needed to.  
“Be careful, love!” John kissed him back and gone he was.

***

Mycroft had heard the screeching noise and then the hull broke. The plane fell. Somehow the pilot managed to land on the water but it was a rough landing. The cabin was flooded quickly. Mycroft threw out a life-raft and donned a swimming-vest. He cast a last glance into the cockpit but the pilots were dead and there hadn’t been any other person on board. He thought of grabbing two bottles of water and stuffed a hand full of cookies into his pockets. Then he jumped into the boat and watched the jet drown. He sighed.   
Of course, there was no bloody radio in the boat and the sun burnt down on him. He wondered if he would be picked up by pirates, the assassins or the coast-guard. How long would he have to wait?  
He tried his mobile but there was no reception. The boat was empty and there was nothing he could use to protect his body from the sun. He would burn and soon look like a lobster. He swore to himself to have a serious talk about rescue boats with shades and radios on planes rented to the British government.   
He wondered if he could catch a fish with his bare hands but he loathed sushi anyway. He just hoped for the best and sat down. Slowly he drifted with the waves.

***

Anthea sedated Sherlock on the plane because he was acting wild. Greg just watched her manhandling Sherlock into a seat and strap him in. When she was done, she turned around and sighed.  
“I was expecting this. Would you like something to drink?” Greg shook his head.  
“No, thanks.” They sat down and looked at each other.  
“What happened to you … I mean what Mr Holmes did to you …” She shook her head and Greg cast his eyes.  
“Yeah …” He said no more.  
“I mean I was really shocked about his reaction afterwards and I was very glad when Sherlock came over to help.”  
“What reaction exactly? I only got pieces of information.” For a second she just looked at him but then she told him the whole story. Greg shook his head.  
“So, you believe he really regrets his actions?” Greg asked.  
“Oh, absolutely. He is devastated, doesn’t know what to do, moves through the day like a zombie.” She said.  
“Huh …” Greg looked thoughtful. He really didn’t want him to suffer. He just wanted him to, God, he really didn’t know what. The only thing he knew was that he still was very, very angry. But right now, that feeling had subsided. Now Greg was deeply worried about Mycroft. He didn’t want him to die. He wanted him to survive so he could kick his posh behind.  
“I know this must be difficult for you, DI Lestrade.” Anthea quietly said.  
“Yes, it is. But I will survive this. And so will he.” He sat up straight and checked the latest mails. Both of them turned their heads around when Sherlock started to wake again and pulled at his seat-belt. Only then he looked at Anthea and blushed.  
“I am sorry, Anthea. I didn’t mean to …” But she shook her head.  
“I understand. Don’t worry, OK?” She smiled and so did Sherlock.  
“Are there any news?” He asked.  
“No, nothing. Coast guard is out and looking for him. His local help, Kim, is on board that ship, too. The report says that the plane had been shot and crashed.” Sherlock swallowed.  
“But he is chipped. You should be able to locate him.” He looked questioningly.  
“For no good reason the system here doesn’t work with his chip. We don’t know why.”  
“How far are we from the crash-site?” Greg asked.  
“Several hours yet but Kim texted me and said he is about ten miles away and that the coast-guard had started to circle.”  
“I assume we will be changing into a helicopter but what then?”  
“There is an American aircraft carrier. We will be landing there for a stop.” Greg paled a bit but didn’t say anything.  
“Sounds good to me so far. He will survive for a while, he has resources.” Sherlock grinned a bit crooked.  
“Your brother is not fat.” Greg said being lost in thoughts. Sherlock was surprised and raised a brow. Anthea smiled.  
“No, he isn’t, is he?” Only then Greg looked up and blushed. But then he smiled and Sherlock was glad he had taken Greg with him. If they would meet up here the situation would be completely different and perhaps, they were able to work something out for their future. He really hoped so.

***

He had no idea how long he had been floating over the sea. The water was gone and he was feeling so hot. His skin was burnt and very red. His lips were dry and parched. His head hurt and he felt dizzy and also close to nausea. He wondered why no one came to rescue him but then he didn’t. He snorted and closed his eyes. He kept thinking of Greg. Hours later he was gone.

***

Sherlock and Greg were on board the helicopter and binoculars were glued to their eyes. Finally, it was Greg who spotted the orange in the waves.   
“Look! There!” He yelled and also poked Sherlock in the side. Both men were only wearing t-shirts and cargo-pants. Their feet were sockless. Sherlock looked at him.  
“Ow?” But then he looked and found it, too.  
“Yes, that must be him. Go deeper!” He ordered the pilot. The helicopter hovered above the boat and they were able to see the burnt man.  
“He isn’t moving. He can’t hear us.” Greg murmured and Sherlock already strapped himself into a harness to go down.  
“There is no blood. I’ll go and get him up.” Sherlock said and let himself out of the helicopter. Greg watched him strapping Mycroft in and then had both of them pulled up. He found he wasn’t able to touch Mycroft’s body and instead pulled strongly at Sherlock who understood only too well.  
Soon Mycroft was on the ground unconscious. They looked at him and Greg handed Sherlock a bottle with water. He let it run over his face and then tried to make him drink. It didn’t work. He felt his pulse and it was very weak.  
The helicopter returned to the carrier and touched down. Medical personal took Mycroft away and only then Sherlock started to sway. Greg supported him and made him sit down on the deck.  
“He will survive, Sherlock, so stop worrying.” Greg said. Sherlock looked up.  
“Why do you even care for him? I would hate him …” He sadly shook his head and Greg sat by his side.  
“You know, I only want him to survive so I can kick his posh bum around for a while, make him feel guilty.” They looked at each other.  
“He does feel guilty, you know?” Sherlock replied.  
“Then he is supposed to give me presents.” Greg stubbornly said and it made Sherlock grin.  
“Don’t wish for presents from Mycroft. It could turn out very, very weird.” Sherlock sighed and stood pulling Greg with him.  
“I want to have a look at him. You should go into the cabin they showed us.” But Greg shook his head.  
“No, I am coming with you. Perhaps he thinks he is in hell when he sees me.” He slanted his eyes saying so.  
“No, he probably will think he is in heaven when seeing you.” Greg blushed but just walked inside.  
A smallish Korean quickly had stood when they entered the room. Sherlock looked at him.  
“Who are you?” He demanded to know.  
“I am not supposed to speak about it.” He held Sherlock’s stare who was actually quite impressed.  
“Do you think we were on board this carrier if we weren’t important? I am his brother and this is his, a, friend.” Sherlock swallowed the word “boy-friend” and Greg was glad he had done so.  
“Oh, Sir! I am so sorry. I couldn’t do anything for him. But I went on board of the coast-guard ship and helped. But of course, you were faster in the helicopter. I hope he will recover soon. I mean, we have survived the shooting in the warehouse and now this?” He sighed and shook his head.  
“You have to tell me later.” Sherlock said.  
“My name is Kim.” He offered his hand. Sherlock thought about it for a second but then took it.  
“Sherlock. And this is Greg.” They shook hands, too.  
“Hi, Kim.” Greg just said and Kim nodded.  
They stood together beside Mycroft’s bed. He had cool-packs stuffed all around him and had some fluid dropping into him. Sherlock checked his vitals when a nurse and a doctor appeared. Sherlock turned around.  
“I am his brother. What’s up with him?” He demanded to know.  
“We gave him something to sleep it off. He is severely burnt and soon will peel like a snake but nothing overly dangerous happened to him. He needs to drink and eat as soon as he wakes.” Sherlock nodded.  
“So, he isn’t wounded in any other way?” The doctor shrugged.  
“What did you expect? He is bruised but the bruises aren’t fresh and so aren’t the cuts. He must have had a rough time.” Sherlock giggled and the nurse raised her finely sculptured brows.  
“How long until he is ready for transport?” Greg asked quietly.  
“I would like to keep him here for 24 hours.” He looked thoughtful. Sherlock agreed.  
“OK, I will arrange everything.” Sherlock said.  
“May I sit here quietly?” Kim asked. Sherlock looked surprised but Greg smiled.  
“I don’t think that’s a problem.” Greg said and Kim smiled. He sat down on the ground but Greg shoved a chair over to him and made him sit.  
“I’ll go and rest for a bit. I am terribly exhausted.” Greg said.  
“Please do so. I don’t want you to get sick, too.” Greg disappeared into a cabin that had been shown to them earlier. He just got rid of his shoes and everything else and climbed into the bunk only clad in his boxers. He was asleep in seconds.  
Meanwhile Sherlock called Anthea and told her everything in detail. Of course, she had been informed earlier but she had insisted on speaking to Sherlock via radio. Kim stayed with Mycroft.

***

Mycroft woke very, very slowly. He blinked several times since his lids were crusty. He turned his head and his gaze fell on Kim who just stared at him. Then he lifted him up and held a bottle with water to his parched lips. Mycroft drank and sighed.  
“Everybody is very worried.” Kim said making Mycroft raise a brow.  
“Where am I?” He rasped.  
“On board a carrier of America.”  
“Who is here?”  
“Your brother and another man called Greg.” Mycroft’s eyes widened in shock and the screens wildly beeped.  
“What’s happened?” Sherlock came storming back and saw his brother being awake.  
“Myc …” He quickly moved up and took his hand. His free hand stroked over his head. Suddenly his eyes slanted.  
“You should be grateful that someone even came for you!” He only hissed but Kim heard it anyway.  
“But Sir! Mr Holmes is a good man! And you are his brother! How can you say such a thing!” He looked sad and shocked. Sherlock didn’t even react to that.  
“Kim, please. Leave us alone for a minute? And thank you for being here. I mean it.” Mycroft’s voice was still rough but he pleadingly looked at Kim. He just turned away and left the room. A nurse entered instead.  
“Go away! He is just fine!” Sherlock waved him off and he just left, too, seeing Mycroft’s vitals were indeed just fine.  
“I am grateful, Sherlock. I didn’t count on being rescued. My last thought went out to Greg and you.”  
“The moment you will be able to stand you will be kicked around. Greg promised.” Sherlock threatened.  
“How is he?” Mycroft asked. Sherlock sat down on his bed and kept holding his hand.  
“He is living with us. Still.” Then he shrugged.  
“I will do whatever necessary, whatever possible, to make him heal.” Mycroft said.  
“He spends a lot of time with Rosamund. She adores him. Look.” Sherlock took out his mobile and showed Mycroft a film he had made in their local Tesco with Greg pushing Rosamund like a maniac through the aisles. Both of them were screaming loudly. Mycroft smiled broadly. Then he cried quietly.  
Sherlock kept holding his hand until he stopped.  
“I destroyed everything.” Mycroft barely got it out.  
“Yes, you did.” Sherlock confirmed nodding.  
“Tell me what to do.” Sherlock snorted when Mycroft demanded an answer.  
“You are asking me for relationship advice? Wait for John!” He looked at him.  
“You came together with John. I mean how often did you fight? How often did he punch you? And how often did he run away?” Sherlock smiled.  
“Countless times.” He answered.  
“See? You know it better.” He looked at his younger brother.  
“Sometimes I just act.” Sherlock muttered.  
“I know that, brother-dear. But how do you know when to act?”  
“By the look on his face. I can read him. I know when he isn’t pleased, when I have done something a bit not good.”  
“And how do you decide about your reaction?”  
“Well, if I am absolutely unsure, I just saunter over and ruffle my hair. It always works.”  
“Yes, with someone having your messy head. What am I supposed to do?” Sherlock looked at him.  
“Before anything further is going to happen, you have to beg him for forgiveness. You have to try and explain your actions. Why you did what you did. And you can’t hold back, you have to tell him that you still love him. I know you do.” Mycroft’s fingers painfully clenched around Sherlock’s.  
“Will you send him in when he is awake again?” He asked and Sherlock nodded.  
“So, what is this about that Kim? He is your local help? He seems to be very much capable.” Sherlock asked.  
“Oh, yes. He saved me earlier. He is a good man and cares a lot for his family. I offered a gratification of some sorts and the only thing he wished for were school-books for his cousin. He lives only with his mother and grandmother in a small hut. They had me over for dinner some days ago and it was great and tasty.” His voice became rough again and Sherlock gave him water.  
“I will inform Anthea and prepare Greg for the talk with you. And I will send Kim back in. I think he feels neglected.” Sherlock stood and looked down at Mycroft.  
“Everything will be fine, Myc.” He whispered and moved his hair off his forehead. Mycroft just nodded.  
Outside Kim was sitting on the ground but stood at once when Sherlock approached him.  
“Why are you sitting on the ground? Didn’t they give you a place?” Kim shook his head.  
“No, I could be an Asian spy!” He looked wide-eyed and Sherlock just had to grin. Kim grinned, too.  
“My brother would like to see you, Kim. Please go inside and talk to him.”  
“Thank you, Sir.” He quickly disappeared inside and quietly closed the door. Sherlock went over to see Greg and found him lounging on the cot.  
“Why aren’t you dressed? You are blinding me!” Sherlock said but entered anyway.   
“Oh, please! Who is blinding whom? And I just woke. Now I am bloody hungry. You think we could find something to eat?” Sherlock nodded.  
“Yes, sure we could. Would you like to eat before or after kicking my brother’s arse to hell and back?” He asked.  
“What?” Greg whispered.  
“Mycroft woke after you left. I talked to him and Kim is with him now.” Greg swallowed.  
“I am not sure. But I need to eat something. I will probably throw up anyway …”   
“No, Greg, you have to hold up. You are the one in charge now. Mycroft will do whatever you want.” Greg looked up at him.  
“I don’t believe you …” Sherlock somewhat awkwardly put his hand on Greg’s cheek. His thumb slowly moved over his skin.  
“You can and please do so. I may not be so good with human interactions but I know my brother. And he isn’t actually human. So. You know what I mean.”  
“Yes, I think I do.” Greg sighed but stood and dressed.   
“Let’s find something to eat now.” Sherlock said leaving the cabin.  
“Perhaps we should take Kim with us? It seems they didn’t really care about his well-being on board this carrier.” Greg suggested on their way.  
“You are right. I’ll go and get him. Get us a place already.” Greg headed towards the canteen and Sherlock made a detour for Kim.  
Kim was quite surprised when being asked by Sherlock if he wanted to come along. He looked at Mycroft but he had fallen asleep. Sherlock just tilted his head and suddenly Kim nodded.  
“OK. Thank you, Sir.” And he followed Sherlock. He didn’t walk by his side though. Sherlock was irritated but didn’t say anything. Greg was waiting for them and had found a place to sit, too. Kim at once offered to get their food and left them no choice. He made them sit and went away to get it.   
“He is a good guy, isn’t he?” Greg said and his eyes followed Kim.  
“Yes, absolutely. Even Myc is impressed. He likes him. He even offered to help him and his family.”  
“That’s good. He should have better work.” Sherlock nodded.  
“I agree. And I also believe that Myc will take care of it.” Kim returned with a large tray holding several bowls and bottles and glasses and even desserts. Greg stood and placed everything on the table. Kim politely thanked him and sat down, too.  
“You want to ask something. Please do so, Kim.” Sherlock suddenly said munching on a fortune-cookie. Kim looked up. He clearly was surprised. But he cleared his throat and asked.  
“I wonder why Mr Holmes came over. He never came before and he is rather old for the job. I am sorry.” Greg grinned and even Sherlock’s mouth curled up.  
“It’s OK. Normally he doesn’t do legwork. I do it for him.” Sherlock shrugged.  
“He sits in an office in England. He doesn’t do this anymore.” Greg added.  
“But there were special circumstances? He needed to come personally? Or he needed to run quickly?” Kim asked.  
“He needed to run quickly because he has done something bad.” Greg quietly said.  
“I see. You are hurt. You were hurt by him somehow. I am sorry. I don’t understand. He was always so good to me.” Kim whispered sadly.  
“You know, I also don’t understand it. You should know that I still feel bad around him. But I also can’t hate him.” Kim’s eyes suddenly widened.  
“You are in love with him!” He stared at Greg out of wide eyes. Greg blushed but finally nodded.  
“Yes, I am. I can’t help it. I told myself I came here because Sherlock here couldn’t be left alone or he would make the carrier sink. But that’s not true. I needed to see if he was OK.” Sherlock snorted.  
“I could still make it sink; you know?” He muttered. Now Kim stared at him.  
“John wouldn’t like the headlines.” Greg said and it made Sherlock grin.  
“No, he wouldn’t, would he?” He said and ate some more pieces of meat. Kim shoved over more bowls.  
“Please, Sirs, you have to eat more!” And they did. Greg felt much better. He liked Kim.  
“What else do you do for a living, Kim?” Greg asked. He didn’t look up. Then he shrugged.  
“Nothing. I work for the embassy of Great Britain. I did not go to school long. I have to work to support my family.”  
“You are a very smart man. Also, brave. You should do better.” Sherlock said and Greg agreed.  
“I am glad I have found this job. Sometimes nice people like Mr Holmes come. Sometimes not.” Kim shrugged.  
“Would you accept our help if we provided it?” Sherlock asked making Kim look up.  
“Only if it is for my family, too. I am not taking anything only for me. It has to be of use for all of them.” Greg smiled.  
“You are too good a man, Kim. I like it.” He smiled.  
“I think things can be arranged.” Sherlock said.  
“Thank you.” Kim said smiling.  
“You deserve it.” Greg added. They all finished their meals and Kim stood and took all the things on the tray.  
“I’ll take it away. May I go back to Mr Holmes now?” He looked at both men.  
“Sure thing. You know where to find us?” Kim nodded and left.  
“You think we could go on deck?” Greg asked and Sherlock tilted his head.  
“Why would I ask? Let’s go.” He stood and they got their jackets. They found their way up and it was no problem to stand outside by a door. As long as they didn’t disturb the routine it was all fine.  
Greg wished for a cigarette and so did Sherlock. Then they looked at each other.  
“Go and see him. Talk to him. Punch him in the face. Let him know what you are up to so we can go home again.” Greg sighed and looked at Sherlock out of troubled eyes.  
“I try. May I ask for your support?” He reached out for Sherlock.  
“What kind of question is that? I will wait close by. I will catch you and I will take care of you.” He deeply exhaled and then straightened up. Both men walked back inside. Sherlock entered the room and politely asked Kim to leave. Mycroft paled because he knew what was coming up. Sherlock shot him a look but also smiled. On his way out Greg entered the room. And he closed the door. Sherlock was fairly surprised.  
Inside Greg pulled up a chair and placed it by the side. Not too close so Mycroft would be able to touch him but close enough he could stare him down. And that was exactly what he did. He sat down, leant back, and crossed his arms over his chest. Then he just stared right into Mycroft’s face.  
Mycroft tried to look into Greg’s eyes but found he couldn’t. Greg didn’t say a single word. He just waited and it sucked the last bit of strength out of him. But he stayed.  
Finally, Mycroft was ready. Carefully he lifted his body up and leant against the headrest. Sweat shone on his forehead and Greg shoved the mug with water over to him. He drank and swallowed. He still clung to the plastic mug when he started to speak.  
“I don’t know what got into me. I just did with you what I always did. I only never did it with someone like you, someone normal; someone I love. I don’t know if you could forgive me one day but I hope so because I love you. I want to be with you, I want you close. I know I did something horrible to you and I also know about what happened to you after. Sherlock and John talked to me. I have no words to describe my actions. But I am willing to do anything you need, anything you want, to help you and to make you come back to me.”   
A few minutes passed by and Mycroft didn’t dare look up. Finally, Greg spoke.  
“I very much want to believe you. I had feelings for you back then and I hoped for a good night with you. I had no idea about what you like to do in bed. I never had been with a man before but I wanted to be with you. As weird as it sounds, I still have feelings for you. It’s a mix made from hate, anger, and love. Yes, love. I can’t help it. When Sherlock told us what happened, I was scared to death I could never see you again. I am here now not because of you but because John couldn’t leave Rosamund behind. I feared this trip and I was so sick. I still feel sick to be honest but it’s getting better. I hope there is a future for us but we have to talk more. I don’t know if I will ever be the same man I was before that night. But I want to spend time with you because I still like you.” Only then their eyes met.  
“Whatever you want.” Mycroft barely was able to croak out the words because he was crying so hard. The longing on his face and in his eyes almost broke Greg’s heart. He was actually quite good in reading people. And even he knew that Mycroft was a superb actor in pretending shit all over, he could see now that he meant it, that he loved him.  
Greg slowly stood and reached out for him. He wondered which part of him he could touch without panicking. Then he decided on his hair. It was something he hadn’t been able to do and he had always wanted to feel the ginger strands; even if they were greasy now. So he carded his fingers through his hair.  
Mycroft let out a fierce sob and closed his eyes. For a second Greg’s grip tightened and he exhaled shakenly. Surprisingly it had felt OK. It had made him feel better.  
“Stop crying now, please. You have to stay here for another day and then Sherlock and I will take you home.”  
“Will you come and see me?” Mycroft quietly asked.  
“At your private place, yes. At first with Sherlock, John, or both of them present. Not alone. That will take some time.” Mycroft looked hopeful.  
“I understand. And I am so grateful.” He only whispered.  
“It’s OK now. I have come to terms with you and we have to see what develops. Now I want you to eat and drink so I can finally kick your skinny arse around.” He gave him a half-smile and Mycroft reacted to it.  
“I will do so.” Suddenly his head fell to the side and gone he was. Greg looked at him.  
“Mycroft?” He asked and carefully touched him only with his fingertips on the shoulder but Mycroft didn’t react. Then he checked his pulse but it was OK. Also, the display didn’t run wild. So, he just let Sherlock in.  
“Could you please move him on his back? I can’t. He just fell asleep.” Sherlock looked between them but then took care of his brother. Then he led Greg back to their cabin and made him sit down.  
“Look what Kim brought over for you. Or us. I am not sure. He meant well.” Sherlock held up a bottle of clear fluid, probably vodka, gin, or whatnot. Greg reached out for the bottle.  
“God, that man is a saint …” He murmured and opened it.


	8. Chapter Eight

Sherlock rushed upstairs and into his flat in Baker Street. He ripped open the door and panted. Then his eyes fell on John who played with Rosamund on the hardwood.  
John looked up and a smile lightened up his face. Rosamund at once yelled and held out her tiny arms. Sherlock dropped his coat and bag, started to run, and fell on his knees sliding the last metre on them up to his loved ones. He grabbed both of them tight and held them pressed to his body.  
“I missed you, too, love.” John barely got the words out but he held on to him. Sherlock pressed his lips on John’s mouth and wildly kissed him until Rosamund had a tight grip on his hair and pulled wanting his attention, too.  
He let go and greeted her, too, with a kiss on her cheek.  
“Hallo, my lovelies! How was everything without me? Boring, I assume?” He smiled lovingly at the baby.  
“Quiet and nice.” John said and then pulled Sherlock back against his firm body. Sherlock sighed.  
“God, I missed you so much …” He roughly whispered.  
“I missed you, too.” John answered. His hands moved over Sherlock’s wiry body.  
“I am surprised, you didn’t lose any weight. Don’t tell me you have eaten enough!” John looked surprised.  
“Not at first, no. But Mycroft’s contact, Kim, was taking care of both me and Greg. I don’t know how he has done it but he always found nice things to eat on board that carrier. He is a good man.” John raised a brow.  
“You are making me jealous.” John said.  
“He is a tiny Asian guy.” Sherlock said.  
“So?” John said but then grinned.  
“What would you like to do now?” He then asked and Sherlock licked his lips. Then he looked at Rosamund.  
“You know very well what I would like to do just now.” He stared at John who swallowed. Rosamund looked between them and yawned. John slanted his eyes.   
“I deduce about ten minutes.” He said.  
“I agree.” Sherlock answered and picked her up. He sat on the sofa with her and gently swung her in his arms singing her to sleep. The moment she was sleeping he carried her upstairs and brought the baby-phone back with him.  
John and Sherlock stood facing each other and finally Sherlock just shoved him backwards against the bedroom-door. John crashed against it making the wood crack. Sherlock’s lips sealed over his and both men groaned.  
It was rare that Sherlock took over like this but John liked it. The most he liked it when they had been apart for whatever reasons. Sherlock let out his passion then and no one normally ever sees; except when he was throwing a tantrum but that was different.  
Sherlock ripped open John’s shirt making the buttons fly. He tore open his belt and opened the fly. He greedily grabbed his cock and stroked once upwards. John’s head fell back and thudded against the door. His hands came up and he tried to get to his prick, too.  
“No!” Sherlock commanded and pushed them away. His hands fell back to his sides but he parted his legs. Sherlock kept holding his cock and bruised his lips. He sucked on his tongue and licked through his mouth. He finished with a strong sucking on John’s tongue that almost brought him to his knees. He slung his arm around his waist and opened the door. He moved him inside and pushed him on the bed.  
John’s shirt hung half over his shoulder and he just stared up at Sherlock who was still fully dressed. Suddenly Sherlock threw himself forward. He knelt between John’s legs and spread them wide. Then he moved him further up the bed while sucking on his nipples.  
His hands pulled down both his jeans and boxers and he just threw them to the side. Forcefully he shoved up his legs and folded them on his chest. And while doing that he sucked on two fingers. He didn’t bother getting the lube out of the night-stand. Sometimes John needed this, needed to be taken roughly.  
So, he just took John’s wrists and placed them over his head holding them with one of his large hands. His free hand started to finger-fuck him after having just pushed inside. It made John yell sharply but Sherlock kept on kissing him to mute the noise.  
When Sherlock deemed him wide enough, he let go and sat up. He still didn’t undress but just pulled his prick free. He continued holding John’s wrists but his free hand now led his cock into John. He lined up and with one move of his hips he was deep inside John who just groaned out his name.  
Sherlock started to move and moved over John’s prostate with every single push until John was a shivering mess beneath him. His self-control was immense and he fucked him for almost half an hour into begging madness when he finally came all over their sweaty bodies. John’s body relaxed beneath him but Sherlock wasn’t done yet. He kept fucking John with abandon for another ten minutes until he came forcibly into his body. His orgasm seemed to be going on forever and he groaned and stretched and finally fell on top of him. His eyes were closed and suddenly John’s fingers were carding through his hair. He smiled.  
“Hey, gorgeous. You are amazing.” He tugged at some strands and made him look up. He loved the sexy just-fucked look Sherlock wore like no one else he ever had.  
“I needed this …” It sounded almost like he was saying sorry but John didn’t mind.  
“It’s all fine. Just be careful now.” Sherlock slowly and carefully slid out of him and loads of semen gushed out of John’s behind. He pulled a face making Sherlock laugh.  
“Now I am hungry!” Sherlock got up and started to shed his clothes. He disappeared into the shower and John got up groaning. He took his shirt off and saw it was torn. He sighed and fell back on the bed.  
He smiled and gave in to the feeling of just feeling awesome.

***

Sherlock showered and returned wet and damp his cock being half-way up again. He threw his slender body beside John.  
“John …” His voice was husky and it made John grow hard again, too.  
“Sherlock …” They faced each other and Sherlock kissed him gently.  
“Will you feed me now?” Sherlock asked giving in. John grinned.  
“Yes. I have prepared dinner for us after you have called. But I need to shower first.” But Sherlock denied him.  
“No, I love you like this. Well-shagged, mine.” He licked a wet stripe over his throat. John shivered.  
“What about Greg?” John asked.  
“He will be here at about 9. He checks the mail and gets on the phone with Donovan.” Sherlock said.  
“You asked him to stay away.” Sherlock closed his eyes.  
“When you say it like this it sounds horrible.” He muttered.  
“Then I will feed you now and shower afterwards before Greg comes over. I suppose he will be hungry, too?”  
“I think he can’t wait that long. I assume he will grab something on the way.” Sherlock nodded.  
“So, you didn’t invite him over for dinner, Sherlock?” John asked. Sherlock cast his eyes.  
“No, I didn’t. I was selfish.” John hummed.  
“As much as I love Greg, love having him over and offer help, I love you having me more.” Sherlock looked up again and they kissed passionately.

***

Sherlock found that John had prepared his favourite. He had made a chicken-rice-vegetable pan and had poured loads of Martini in it. Sherlock loved that and he sat expectantly at their table in the cluttered kitchen watching John.  
“You could set up the table, Sherlock.” Sherlock stood muttering but did set up the table. He also opened a bottle of wine. Then his mobile dinged. He raised his brow but checked. Then he smiled.  
“Whose texts except mine make you smile?” John wanted to know.  
“The woman’s.” Sherlock replied cheekily and John threw a wooden spoon after him.   
“So?” John glared at him. Sherlock picked up the spoon.  
“It’s from Kim. He wants to know how Mycroft is.” He texted something back at once.  
“You seem to like him, too.” John wondered.  
“And so does Greg. He is just the perfect assistant. Some sort of a male Anthea. If he would be taught, he could be amazing for Mycroft’s work.”  
“That’s what you want to do, am I right?” Sherlock nodded.  
“Yes, we agreed to help him earn more money. He wants our help to be for his whole family and not only for him. So, when Myc is back with us we will talk about Kim.”  
“I see. He must be good when even you are impressed.”  
“I am only impressed by your cooking skills.” Sherlock sauntered over and tried to kiss him.  
“Fuck off.” John said and turned his back on him. Sherlock grinned and got glasses for the wine.  
They had a lazy dinner and held hands over the table. Right when dessert was up Greg appeared and Rosamund started to cry. Sherlock already raced upstairs and John came up to Greg and pulled him into a hug.  
“Greg, you look much better.” And Greg did hug him back without flinching.  
“I am much better. The trip was the right thing to do. I talked to Mycroft and I survived. And so did he.”  
“Huh.” John made a sound that he always made in such a situation. Suddenly Greg grinned and rubbed his hands.  
“Also, this guy Kim was amazing. He helped a lot. He even provided booze after I have spoken to Mycroft.”  
“Sherlock also is quite impressed by him.” Greg nodded and looked at the dessert-bowl.  
“Is there enough?” He asked hopefully. John snorted.  
“What do you think? Of course, there is enough. Sit and I’ll get you a bowl.”  
“Thanks, mate.” He also brought him his beer right when Sherlock returned with a happily gurgling baby on his arm.  
“Now look who is back, too, Rosie!” He told her and turned her to Greg. She made more happy noises. Greg grinned and moved his finger over her cheek.  
“Hallo, my love. Did you miss me?” He crooned.  
“Don’t say that!” Both Sherlock and John said. Then they just had to laugh. They let Greg feed the baby and they spent the evening watching a stupid film. They drank quite a lot and had a good time.

***

Mycroft restlessly shifted in his bed. He felt so alone. He had no one and he envied his little brother. He also knew that it was his fault that he was alone. He had hurt Greg and scared him off. He had no friends who would come and care for him. Only Sherlock did and he was grateful for that.  
He was feeling better by now but he didn’t have the strength for work. He had asked Anthea to take over for one more week and of course she had agreed.  
And now he planned his strategy on how to win Greg back and save his life. It wasn’t easy.  
He needed to talk to him again. Greg had stated he wouldn’t meet him alone. He mentioned his brother or John or both of them present and it was all fine. He wondered about a first meeting. Should he provide dinner for them? Should he try and make it himself? Sherlock would laugh about him but perhaps it would be the right thing?  
He worried his lips but somehow he liked the idea. He started to make a shopping-list. He would even do the shopping himself and not send a minion.  
Several days had passed since all of them had returned to England. Now he found it was time to get them together for dinner. But beforehand he called Sherlock who actually picked up after the first ring.   
“Brother-mine, you OK?” He asked being honestly concerned. Mycroft could hear that.  
“Sherlock, yes, I am fine. I was wondering if it is time for us to meet up? I mean John and you and Gregory and myself.”  
“I think it’s a good idea if you are ready for it. I believe Greg is.” Mycroft exhaled.  
“I made a list.” He suddenly said.  
“You made a list? Normally I am making the lists.” Sherlock replied.  
“Don’t, Sherlock. Please?” Then there was a break until Sherlock continued.  
“Forgive me, brother-dear. Set a date. We will be there.”  
“What about next Friday? I am planning to cook.” Sherlock almost choked.  
“What? You?” He asked. Mycroft cleared his throat.  
“Yes, me. I want to have something personal. Private. Nice and friendly.”  
“I know. I think it’s a good idea. What do you want to cook?”  
“You tell me. You have been living with him before and now. What is his favourite?” Sherlock grinned.  
“Then you would need to cook a several-course-menu.”  
“Tell me what I need to buy then.” Mycroft sounded absolutely serious.  
“You really want to do it, am I right?” Sherlock asked.  
“Yes, I do. I need him to be good again. Somehow I have to manage this.”  
“OK then.” And Sherlock started to tell him what Greg liked to eat. Mycroft wrote it all down and then created a menu in his head.  
“I like this idea, Myc.” Sherlock finally said.  
“See you on Friday at 8 o’clock sharp. Casual will be fine.” And he hung up.  
Sherlock went to tell the others.

***

The next day Sherlock’s mobile rang at an odd hour in the morning. Tiredly he reached for his mobile on the night-stand and stared at the display. But he answered it looking at John who glared at him.  
“Kim?” Sherlock said.  
“Oh, thank God, Mr Holmes! I was sent to London. I am in London now. I can’t reach Mr Holmes; the other Mr Holmes. I don’t know where to go or what to do.” He sounded desperate.  
“Where are you now?” Sherlock asked and sat up rubbing his eyes.  
“At a place called Victoria Station.”  
“And no one told you where to go?” Sherlock wondered.  
“No, Mr Holmes, your brother, only told me to call him when being here.” He sounded worried.  
“Listen to me. Walk and get a cab. Don’t hang up and hand your mobile over to the driver. I will tell him where to take you.” Sherlock told him and he could hear the noise change, so Kim had started to move.  
“Where to?” Kim asked.  
“At first to my place. Greg will be here, too. But there will be also my fiancé John and our baby Rosamund.”  
“But you can’t possibly have a baby!” Kim sounded shocked.  
“Yes, we can. I will explain everything to you when you are here. Don’t worry anymore, OK?”  
“OK. I am with a cab now.” Sherlock heard some murmured words and then the cabbie was on the phone.  
“Where do you want me to take him?” He roughly asked.  
“221B Baker Street. Don’t cheat on me. I know every fucking way in London because I am Sherlock bloody Holmes.”  
“Very well, Sir.” The call was ended and Sherlock could actually hear him swallow. He grinned and jumped out of bed.  
“Stay in bed. I’ll take care of him.” But John was already on his way.  
“No way. He is probably hungry. You go and shower to be ready when he arrives. I’ll get everything out for a breakfast and shower afterwards. I do actually look forward to meeting him.”  
“He is a good guy, John.” John smiled and donned his dressing-gown. Outside he met Greg who carried Rosamund. He looked at John.  
“I am sorry, John, but I heard hear crying and picked her up.”  
“Please, Greg. It’s OK. She adores you.” Greg smiled.  
“Thank you, John. It really means a lot to me.”  
“You have taken care of her already, haven’t you?” John had buried his nose in Rosie’s clothes.  
“I sure did. The bottle is about to be ready, too.”  
“Good. Listen. Sherlock was just talking to that Kim from Korea. He is on his way here and will arrive shortly.”  
“What happened then?” Greg asked. John shrugged.  
“He told Sherlock he was supposed to call Mycroft. But he wasn’t able to reach him. He is probably just asleep.”  
“Anthea would know if something happened to him, wouldn’t she?” John nodded.  
“Sure she would. Don’t worry.” Both mean grinned like stupid at the baby who waved her stubby arms around.  
“Listen, could you hold her for a bit longer? I get out all the things for breakfast and need to shower.”  
“I already did that. You go and shower.”  
“Yes, Inspector!” He mock-saluted him and Greg gave him the finger. Right then Sherlock entered the room clad in cargo pants and a t-shirt.  
“God no! Not in front of our child!” He angrily looked around. John laughed out loud and went to shower. Greg just raised a brow and giggled afterwards. Sherlock reached out for her and he handed her over.  
“Good morning, my lovely. What did the naughty uncle do to you? Hm?” He smiled at her.  
“Naughty uncle? Pervert!” Greg said laughing. And it was good to hear he was back to his old self.  
Sherlock entertained her while John made breakfast for them. Greg rummaged in the bath. John switched the radio on and Sherlock started to dance through the flat with Rosie on his hip. John watched him smiling.  
When the door-bell rang Sherlock danced over and opened it. Outside stood Kim looking at him and behind him stood the cabbie and brought up memories a bit not good.  
“Mr Holmes, could you please pay the cab for me? Your brother promised to do so but he is not here and I didn’t know what to do.” He looked almost sick.   
“Come inside, Kim.” He paid the cabbie who nodded at him and left. Kim just stood there and looked on the floor. Suddenly there was Greg all dressed up.  
“Kim, it’s good to see you! Come on inside. Don’t be shy!” He gave him a hug and Kim relaxed a bit.  
“It’s good to see you, too, Sir.” He smiled and then looked at John who walked over to them. Greg introduced them.  
“Kim, this is John Watson. He is Sherlock’s fiancé and Rosamunde’s father.”  
“I am Rosamunde’s father, too. Don’t be confused, Kim.” Sherlock smiled and John shook hands with Kim, too.  
“Life in England is different. But your home feels like a good place.” Rosamund curiously looked at Kim but didn’t cry.  
“Would you like to hold her, Kim?” Sherlock asked after having looked at John for confirmation. Kim was surprised but nodded.  
“Yes, she is very beautiful.” He held her and at once started to sway her. She giggled and tried to grab him.  
“Oh, she likes you.” John said and looked pleased. Then he just returned to the pancakes.  
“What about Mr Holmes? The other Mr Holmes?” Kim asked looking at Sherlock. He shrugged.  
“I don’t know. I have texted his assistant but got no reply. I believe he is resting. He still must be feeling a bit weak. There is no reason to worry.”  
“Let’s have breakfast. Just place her on the blanket over there, Kim.” Greg said.  
“But I can look after her while you are having breakfast?” He looked at him all serious.  
“Kim, please. Sit with us.” Sherlock said and pulled another chair from the closet.  
“Thank you.” Kim said and sat her down. She wasn’t pleased but soon played with Sherlock’s socks. They all gathered around the table.  
“Where is your bag, Kim?” John asked wondering about it. Kim shrugged.  
“It wasn’t at the airport when everybody picked up their luggage. It’s probably lost somewhere. I asked but they didn’t know.” Sherlock sighed.  
“I’ll text Anthea. She will find your things.” He typed one-handed while devouring toast and pancakes.  
“Thank you, Sir.”  
“Kim, I am telling you only once more. This is Greg, this is John and my name is Sherlock. You are Kim. Over there is Rosamund.” Kim fiddled with his pancake but finally looked up.  
“OK. Sherlock.” He almost choked on saying so but Sherlock looked pleased.  
“And the other Holmes is Myc.” John suddenly said and Sherlock spit out a piece of toast. Then he grinned.  
“Yes, exactly. By the way, did he tell you where you will be staying?” Kim shook his head.  
“No. I only know that I was to come to England. He estimated about five days of me being here to look at things he wanted to arrange for me.” John looked clueless.  
“It’s a bit weird not telling him where he could stay, isn’t it?” Greg wondered sipping his coffee.  
“Absolutely; but perhaps he still is a bit off. Anyway, Kim won’t get lost with us around.”  
“Thank you.” Kim bowed but kept eating. They wondered for how long he hadn’t eaten. He should have eaten on the plane.  
Suddenly Sherlock’s mobile dinged. He looked at the display and grinned.   
“Brother-mine. We have found your guest if you are wondering.” He kept chewing.  
“Thanks for taking care of him, Sherlock. I am sorry. I messed up the date and time of his arrival. I am still taking meds so I can sleep. I slept.” Sherlock was able to hear the mental shrug.  
“It’s all fine. We are having him over and feed him breakfast.”  
“Is he OK?” Mycroft asked.  
“He is. His bag is lost but Anthea is on it already.”  
“Oh, it’s over here already.”  
“At your place? Why?” Mycroft cleared his throat.  
“Because he will be staying in my guest-room. I won’t be alone and can concentrate on his training and such.”  
“I see. What about dinner?”   
“He will attend. Why?”  
“You are putting up a shield and you know it.” Both John and Greg stared at Sherlock. Kim just devoured the food and pretended not to hear anything.  
“So what? It feels safer.” Sherlock sighed.  
“Anyway. We will be there. Don’t disgrace yourself, please?”  
“I won’t. Send him over when you are done, please?”  
“Consider it done.” They hung up. John looked at Sherlock and so did Greg.  
“That was Myc asking after Kim. I promised to send him over after breakfast.” Sherlock looked at Kim smiling.  
“So, Mr, Myc, is OK?” He asked. Greg grinned.  
“Yes, call him Mr Myc, he’ll like it very much.” Kim looked very much insecure.  
“I am not feeling comfortable right now.” He said looking at Sherlock.  
“You don’t have to worry. My brother likes you. He wouldn’t have offered anything if he wouldn’t.”  
“And we will be having dinner together this Friday.” John added.  
“Myc will cook.” Greg added, too. Kim looked shocked.  
“But Myc is boss-man. He is not supposed to cook himself!” He looked around wide-eyed.  
“Boss-man?” Greg chuckled and Sherlock laughed out loud.  
“Don’t laugh at him, guys.” John intervened.  
“You have to explain more, love.” He added looking at Sherlock. So, Sherlock took coffee and Kim and sat on the sofa with him. Meanwhile Greg and John stayed put and ate more pancakes.  
“What do you think Myc is planning with Kim?” Greg asked.  
“I don’t know. It seems that Kim has made an impression on Mycroft. Plus, he saved him and was there for him on board that carrier. He didn’t have to be but he was.” John shrugged.  
“So, you don’t think … I mean …” Then Greg shook his head and ruffled his hair.  
“You think he … No!” John stared at Greg shaking his head.  
“But what if …” Greg started to say but John interrupted him leaning forward.  
“Are you jealous, Greg?” Greg leant forward, too. He looked angry at first but then he cast his eyes.  
“Yes.” He finally admitted.  
“Channel your feelings, Greg. Kim can’t help it and he doesn’t understand everything.”  
“He saw that I was hurt. Hurt by Mycroft. He got that much.” John leant back again.  
“Really? Now I am bloody impressed.”  
“Yes, so was Sherlock and so am I. He is good. That’s why he is here now.” Both men looked over at both Sherlock and Kim. Kim was listening to Sherlock talking. Meanwhile Rosamund robbed over to Greg and John being very unhappy that she wasn’t the focus.  
“Hey, my lovely. Did he send you away?” John picked her up and placed her on his lap.  
“And the stupid man gave you pancake.” Greg added pointing at the sugar on her bib. John raised his brow. Then he sighed.  
“He probably was lost in thoughts.”  
“He is taking good care of your baby.” Greg said looking at John.  
“Yes, he is. And it’s our baby. I want him to adopt her. I want him to be as much her father as I am.”  
“Or the mother. It suits him.” Greg added. John sighed looking at Greg.  
“You know, I just lately looked at him feeding her and the feelings I had, they weren’t the same when I watched Mary feed our daughter. I never felt the love I feel now.”  
“Wow …” Greg said staring at John.  
“I wonder what Kim is thinking about our living-situation. At first he seemed to be quite shocked.”  
“It’s probably a no-go at where he lives; men or women living together.” Greg looked back at John.  
“But he is dealing fairly well, I think.” Greg nodded.  
“Yes, very much so. It helps that we are cool.” Now John grinned.  
“Oh yeah! We should go into the park after Kim has left for Myc.” John suggested.  
“You go with Sherlock. I have to see Donovan for lunch. I mean I want to see her for lunch. I invited her to thank her for what she did.” Greg said.  
“That’s nice. I’ll go with Sherlock.” John said.  
“That’s supposed to be nice, too.”  
In the meantime, Kim had asked Sherlock if he could use the bathroom. Sherlock provided towels and everything. He also got some fresh clothes from John’s. They were almost the same height but John was broader. But they were fresh and Kim already promised John to wash and iron everything when he found his own things.  
“Never mind, Kim. Don’t worry about it.” Kim smiled and bowed. Sherlock hailed a cab and texted Myc that he was on his way. Kim was quite excited about meeting Myc again.   
Greg left for his meeting with Donovan, too. Sherlock and John got everything they needed for some hours in the park. Sherlock wanted to introduce Rosie to his squirrels. John still wondered about that habit. He felt rather sad about it actually. Sherlock had turned to talk to squirrels because he had no one else who would listen to him. And they didn’t throw insults and shouted bloody murder at him.  
Suddenly Sherlock kissed him tenderly.  
“I have you now but I still like them.” He whispered and slung the baby-bag over his shoulders. Then he picked up the pram and John took Rosie.  
“I didn’t mean to pity you. I know you don’t like it.” Sherlock shrugged it off.  
“It was a way to cope with things. I better talked to squirrels than lash out at people.” John placed his hand on his nape and forced his head down. He kissed him again.  
“Now you have me to defend you. I will kick everybody’s arse if they hurt you, understood?” Sherlock smiled.  
“You would kick Anderson off a crime-scene?” Sherlock asked and a shade of red appeared on his cheekbones.  
“I sure would. He’d better be quiet and don’t give you names when I am present.” John looked dead serious.  
“You are making me a very happy man, John.” Sherlock said and nibbled on his earlobe. John giggled.  
“Stop that. You are making me hard.” John giggled more and started to push the pram along. Sherlock closed his coat and hurried up to his side.

***

Mycroft was rather excited about having Kim over. He was able to concentrate on his well-being. Of course, Sherlock had been right and he was shielding himself. But he would also get over it. Perhaps he could use Kim as a soundboard. That guy was smart and he already knew that something was wrong. Mycroft had sensed it.  
So, when Kim climbed out of the cab Mycroft opened the door and waved him inside. A broad smile was on Kim’s face when he raced up the stairs.  
“Hallo! How are you? Your brother Sherlock said to call you Mycroft. Or Myc. But I need you to allow me. I don’t want to be impolite. I am so excited!” He almost hopped on the spot in front of Mycroft who just felt good.  
“Kim, hallo. It’s good to see you. And it’s perfectly fine to call me Mycroft or even Myc.”  
“Thank you!” They looked at each other.  
“Your bag has been found. I brought it into the guest-room. But I can see you are wearing John’s clothes. Did my little brother feed you breakfast?” Of course, he knew but he wanted him to talk. And he nodded at once.  
“Yes, John was kind enough to lend me some clothes. I promised to wash and iron it after I have found mine. And I had breakfast with all of them. It was wonderful! I was allowed to hold the baby-girl!” He was totally excited. Mycroft just had to smile.  
“I bet you wonder why I wanted you here?” Mycroft asked and slowly started to walk inside. Kim just followed.  
“Yes, I do. I have never been abroad or far away from home.”  
“But you aren’t scared at all, are you?” Mycroft asked. Kim shook his head.  
“No, I am not. You invited me and I trust you.” Mycroft almost broke into tears but made it.   
“I would like to talk about some training for you. You would receive a higher salary afterwards. It also includes a better accommodation for both you and your family. Let me show you what I think about.” Kim was surprised.  
“OK.” He followed Mycroft into his office and sat down with him. He was rather intimidated by his surroundings.  
“This is it.” Mycroft handed over some papers.  
“This shows everything I would like you to do to achieve your goal. There is some language training, fighting skills including weapon-training. We would like to do some tests with you to see where you are standing with your education. You don’t have to be afraid to lose because you can’t. You are smart and what you don’t know now you will know later. Do you understand, Kim?” Mycroft asked. Kim swallowed.  
“I don’t know what to say …” His hands shook and the papers fluttered.   
“Just read the papers. I will show you to your room. Just come back to me when you are ready. Feel free to use everything in there. If anything is wrong, just come and find me. I’ll be right here.” Kim nodded and stood.  
“OK, Mycroft. Thank you. I think.” Mycroft showed him upstairs and left him in the guest-room. Kim looked around and his mouth stood open. Then he took some pictures with his phone. This was amazing. It was a palace. His family would never believe him if he wouldn’t prove his words.  
He took off his shoes and carefully sat on the bed. Then he leant against the headrest being even more careful. He started to read the papers.

***

Sherlock and John walked through the park. Sherlock already had bought nuts to feed the squirrels. They were looking for a place to sit with Rosie and soon they found an empty bench. John placed Rosie on his lap so she could face the animals. Sherlock shook the bag and they came running. Rosamund laughed.  
John watched Sherlock and how concentrated he looked. Suddenly their eyes met.  
“I am not sad anymore, you know that, John. I am only sad when thinking back because we have lost so many months and years.” John seriously looked at him.  
“Today counts, love. Look at us today and be happy.” Sherlock smiled.  
“I won’t abandon them.” He said and threw the nuts among them. Rosie laughed reaching out.  
“And so you shouldn’t.” John looked serious. Sherlock gave Rosie some nuts and pointed down. She looked at him and didn’t even try to eat the things herself. John was impressed how much she picked up from him. Then she dropped the nuts and they came to her.  
“Let’s place her on the ground. She should be fine.” John thought about animal bites and sighed.  
“They won’t bite her, John.” John just shook his head and sat her on the sandy ground. She was happy when Sherlock placed the bag in front of her.  
“Hold on to it, honey. Don’t let them steal the bag, OK?” Rosie made some noises looking up at him. Then he clawed her tiny fingers into the bag and John was baffled.  
“She knows. She is very smart. Like me.” Sherlock looked so proud.  
“She is our daughter. She picks up a lot. And since you are damn smart and I am a doctor, she is supposed to be smart, too, isn’t she?” Sherlock’s head shot up. Then he swallowed. And then he cried.  
“Stop doing that or I will start crying, too. You will adopt her. The documents are at home already.” John said. Rosie turned her head and looked at Sherlock. She pulled a face and was short of crying when she saw Sherlock. Quickly he wiped over his eyes with the sleeve of his coat. Then he put up a broad smile and calmed her down. But his eyes were still filled with tears. John could see that and he reached out for him.  
“Come here, you dumbo.” Sherlock placed his head on his shoulder and sighed.  
“This is more than I ever expected. I don’t know what to say …” He roughly whispered into John’s jacket.  
“You are perfect, Sherlock. She will be our daughter and you will be her father.” Gently he stroked over his unruly hair. He smiled and pecked a kiss on his hair. Then he moved him up.  
“Stay here. I’ll get us a coffee and a snack. Don’t let her crawl away with your friends.” John grinned and Sherlock smiled up at him.  
“I’ll try my very best, John.” John stood and walked away. In his mind were several ideas. In the meantime, Sherlock watched Rosamund with his squirrels. She managed quite fine. She still held on to the paper-bag. One animal sat on her lap and another was on her shoulder. But she didn’t mind. Instead she tried to stroke them and the talked to them. They took the nuts from her tiny fingers. Suddenly she managed to grab a smaller one and held it up.  
“Ook!” She turned her head and held it up for Sherlock to see. His eyes were wide and he hectically looked for John.  
“Ook!” Louder now, so he concentrated back on her.  
“Yes, Rosie, that’s a squirrel. Please don’t hurt him, OK?” She slowly shook her head. John returned with two coffees and cookies. Sherlock was excited.  
“She speaks, John!” He stared back.  
“What? What did she say?” Right then she held out the animal for John, too.  
“Ook!” He stared back at her.  
“Wow!” Then he looked at Sherlock and Sherlock pulled him into his arms and hugged him.  
“She speaks …” They both stared at her. Rosie stared back still holding the animal in her hands.  
“Set it back down, honey. It doesn’t like it.” John said tilting his head. She looked at him, tilted her head and then looked at Sherlock.  
“Lock!” She held it up for him to take. Sherlock almost burst into tears but got poked by John. He just took the animal from her and sat it on his lap where it actually stayed.  
“See, Rosie?” She sent them a broad baby-smile and kept on feeding the animals.  
“Amazing, isn’t it?” She picked up your name.” John lovingly looked at Sherlock.  
“I really can’t believe it. We should celebrate tonight!” He looked almost as excited as Rosamund.  
“Any ideas?” John whispered with a deeper voice than before. Sherlock swallowed.  
“One or two?” He almost looked shy answering. John suddenly took his hand.  
“Listen, love. Would you mind taking her home? I have to get something. That OK?” John asked.  
“What are you up to, John?” Sherlock wanted to know.  
“I will make it worth it for you.” Sherlock kissed his wrist.  
“OK. Go ahead. I’ll manage.” Then he sighed and leant against the bench. John quietly laughed. Both of them watched the feeding of the squirrels until the bag was empty. John quickly took the bag before Rosie shredded it to tiny pieces. She didn’t look happy about it.  
John wondered if she spent too much time with his beloved. Sherlock wondered why John took the bag away.  
“I’ll be gone then. See you later.” He kissed Rosie on her head and she grabbed his face with her sandy hands. Then he tried to kiss Sherlock who just brushed off the dirt and sent him off and away.  
Rosie pulled herself up with the help of Sherlock’s dress-trousers but she made it. He picked her up and sat her on his lap. They kept watching the animals for a while until she yawned.  
“Would you like to go home now, Rosie?” She gurgled and made unhappy noises. Sherlock smelled her clothes and pulled a face.  
“I know we brought the bag but I will take you home. You will make it for some more minutes.” He placed her back in the pram and jogged along with her.  
He met Greg in front of 221B. He looked much better, Sherlock thought.  
“Oi, Sherlock, you have to change her!” He said when Sherlock stopped by his side.  
“I do know that, Uncle Greg. I didn’t want to do that in the park.” Greg grinned.  
“I know you know, Sherlock. Let me help you.” Sherlock took Rosie and Greg carried the pram upstairs. Sherlock changed her at once while Greg picked up his coat, shoes and such and also stored away the pram.  
“Where is John?” Greg asked when Sherlock came back.  
“He wanted to get something. I have no idea what he is up to. But let me tell you something fantastic.” Expectantly he looked at Greg.  
“Yes, Sherlock?” Greg looked back at him. Then Sherlock straightened his body.  
“She speaks.” He just stated.  
“What?” Greg said followed by:  
“What did she say?”  
“She said ‘Ook!’ while holding up a squirrel for us to look at.” He looked so damn proud.  
“Ook?” Greg made a sound and right then Rosamund swung Sherlock’s sock she was playing with earlier through the air yelling “Ook!” rather loudly.  
“Ook!” Sherlock said, too, grinning.  
“This is amazing.” Greg said.  
“We should teach her more.” Sherlock said and had Greg on his side at once. He even rubbed his hands. Then he pointed at Sherlock.  
“Lock!” Rosie looked at him and then at Sherlock. Again, she held up the sock.  
“She already said so in the park.” Sherlock said proudly.  
“No! Really? Well.” He thought for a moment and then continued.  
“Think of something else, Greg.” They looked at each other and finally Greg grinned.  
“Sock. S-O-C-K!” Greg insisted. Then she threw the sock and said:  
“Sock.” It sounded like a little hissing but Sherlock clasped his hands in front of his face.  
“Oh my God …” He whispered. Then he touched Greg.  
“One more, Greg.” Greg looked at him.  
“It’s not my doing, you know?” But Sherlock just shook him.  
“Do it!” He demanded. Greg pulled out his phone and got a picture of John he had taken on a crime scene after John had fallen in a puddle of mud. He held up the picture for Rosie to see.  
“Daddy.” Greg pointed at the display. Rosie looked at the picture. Then she looked at Sherlock and pointed at him.  
“Yes, that’s right, honey. That’s daddy, too.” Greg broadly smiled and so did Rosie. Sherlock burst into tears. Greg just hugged him.  
“If I wouldn’t know better, I would assume you were pregnant.” That made him laugh again. Greg kept rubbing over his back for a while until he came down again. Rosie played with the socks on the floor.  
Sherlock slung his arms around Greg and started to talk. Greg remembered this from when Sherlock had stayed with him detoxing. He could talk better about problems when not looking at the person he talked to. And he just listened.   
“And he said the papers were already here. He wants me to adopt her. But how could I do it? I mean …” Greg pushed him off and held him by his shoulders.  
“Why not? He loves you. And you love him. Am I right?” Sherlock sniffed and nodded. Greg handed him the box with Kleenex. Sherlock blew his nose rather loudly.  
“See? No problem. You will be her father, too. She already copies your behaviour.”  
“One more reason for me to not accept it.” Greg poked him.  
“Shut up. It will hurt John listening to you.” Sherlock took more Kleenex. Then he sighed.  
“How can I be so bloody happy if you aren’t?” He looked at Greg.  
“It’s not your fault that your brother sucks.” That brought a smile up on Sherlock’s face.  
“No, it’s not. But I will do anything to help. Will you let me help you?”  
“I already did, didn’t I?” They hugged again until John cleared his throat close by.  
“May I interrupt your happiness?” He asked but smiled. Sherlock at once pulled him into his arms and snogged him.  
“I’ll go and get us something to eat. See you later.” Greg disappeared. He had seen the bag John was holding.  
“Where have you been?” Sherlock asked.  
“Shopping.” Then he cleared his throat again and sat on his heels. He got something out of the box and opened it.  
“Will you please marry me, Sherlock?” He opened the little box and inside was a gold-platinum ring. Sherlock stared at the ring and then at John. His mouth opened but out came nothing. John raised a brow.  
“So?” Sherlock threw his body forward and buried John underneath.  
“Yes, yes, yes …” 

***

In the meantime, Kim had finished reading the documents and was speechless. He also was full of hope regarding his life. He got up again and when he carefully peaked around the frame of the kitchen-door he found Mycroft sorting through a box with goods. At once he stood by his side.  
“You should not do this. Let me, Mycroft. Please?” Mycroft hadn’t heard him and he only twitched lightly. But Kim did notice. No one mentioned it.  
“So, Kim. Did you read the documents?” Kim looked at him.  
“Yes, I did. I am overwhelmed. It’s too much.” Mycroft shook his head.  
“No, it’s not. You deserve it. Now you are being wasted.”  
“Let’s not waste this. I will cook dinner if you don’t mind?” He looked at him and Mycroft just shrugged.  
“Sure. Perhaps you could also help me on Friday when I will be having my brother, John and his daughter and Greg over for dinner.” Kim eagerly nodded.  
“Sure, I can do that. I can also think of a menu. I like cooking.” He smiled and it made Mycroft feel good. Kim calmed him down.  
Mycroft just sat on a bar-stool and kept watching his guest. Kim moved through the kitchen like a tiny devil. Somehow, he also managed to present a tumbler with whiskey to Mycroft who hadn’t even noticed.   
“Thank you, Kim.” He took a sip and closed his eyes in delight.  
“You are welcome.” Kim was pleased with himself. He would help him feel better. He knew that something bad had happened; that his friend had done something horrible so Gregory got hurt. He liked Greg, too. He wanted them to be good again, to be a family like Sherlock and John and the baby.  
Kim even found a wok in the depths of Myc’s kitchen. The quality of the food Mycroft had arranged to be bought was excellent. Kim hadn’t seen so many things in a long time and he felt quite a bit bad about living with the luxury now.  
“Kim, don’t feel bad. Enjoy yourself and be happy because soon you will be able to provide all this for your family, too. It’s all fine.” Kim looked over his shoulder and smiled.  
“You are a magician, Mycroft. You are able to read my mind.” Mycroft smiled sipping his drink.  
“No, I am not reading your mind. I am reading your body and I am looking into your eyes. It tells me everything.”  
“It is magic!” Kim insisted and it made Mycroft smile.  
“If you insist?” Kim kept stirring.  
“Where can I set up a table?” He asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Mycroft shrugged.  
“I don’t care. Pick a place.” Kim raised a brow.  
“But it’s important to feel good while eating. So where is cutlery and things?” Mycroft pointed it out and Kim collected everything and walked out of the kitchen to find a suitable place. Of course, he found the dining-room and set everything up. He looked out of the window that faced backwards into a wild garden and went outside. He picked some flowers, too. He walked back to get the food and Mycroft.  
Mycroft looked at the table and then at Kim. He was moved. This was so nice and only now he felt how much he needed this. His eyes were burning and he was close to tears. Again. God, how much he hated this.  
“Don’t you like it? Would you like to go somewhere else?” Kim asked looking at him. Mycroft inhaled deeply and looked at him.  
“No, everything is perfect. It’s just too much. I …” Then he shook his head and sat down.  
“I thought you need this. You need nice things.” Kim said still standing.  
“Kim, could you please get a bottle of red wine?” He described the way downstairs and where to find the bottle he wanted. Kim rushed away at once. On his way back he brought one glass and placed it on the table in front of Mycroft together with an opener.  
“I am sorry. I can’t do this properly.” Mycroft smiled and took over.  
“It’s OK. I’ll do it. Get yourself a glass.” Kim’s eyes lightened up and he brought it over. Mycroft opened the bottle and poured the wine. Kim soon relaxed.  
“This is just wonderful. Thank you so much.” He said and Mycroft felt good again.  
They finished dinner and Kim carefully sipped his wine. Looking up he met Mycroft’s eyes.  
“You have questions.” Mycroft said. Kim cast his eyes but rather quickly looked up again.  
“Yes, please forgive me. But I need to ask you this. If you don’t want to talk about it, just tell me.” Mycroft tilted his head. He had hoped Kim could be his soundboard.  
“Don’t hesitate. I know you mean no harm.” Kim once exhaled and started to speak.  
“I talked to your family and I also talked to Gregory. He told me just a little bit but I understood you have badly hurt him. Even though I can’t imagine. That’s why he is living with your brother and his family. I believe he still likes you a lot. He misses you. He also is angry. But if he wouldn’t show any emotions, well. I am sure he still likes you and wants to be with you. I am not sure I am saying this right.” He sighed and swirled the wine.  
Mycroft was bloody surprised. And then he decided to tell Kim what had happened.


	9. Chapter Nine

Dinner Friday came sooner as expected or wanted. Sherlock had dressed up as usual and stood in front of his mirror. John appeared behind him and tried to look into the mirror, too.  
“Why did you dress up like this?” He asked straightening his red shirt. Sherlock looked at him.  
“I thought it’s a special occasion. I also want to show off.” He held up the hand with his ring and grinned.  
“Do you want me to change?” John looked up at him and Sherlock kissed him.  
“No, I love that shirt. But don’t get a jumper, please.” John laughed.  
“What about Rosie?” Sherlock asked.  
“Greg got her. He needed to think of something else.” John explained.  
“Did he dress up?” Sherlock turned his hand and the light caught his ring.  
“God, yes. He even bought new clothes for the occasion. He looks mouth-watering.” John said.  
“Excuse me?” Sherlock didn’t look amused.  
“But he does!” John stated.  
“I need to see.” Sherlock pushed John to the side and left their room. He found Greg with Rosie in the living-room and she was dressed up, too. Greg wore a pair of snug designer jeans and a tight black V-neck t-shirt. He also wore black boots. He did in fact look ravishing with his hair a bit messed up and everything.  
“You look good, Greg.” Sherlock said. Greg blushed a bit.  
“You think? It’s not too much?” John came up, too.  
“No, it’s perfect. Mycroft will drool all over the place.” Sherlock pulled a face.  
“Please don’t leave us alone in one room?” Greg looked from Sherlock to John and back.   
“You know we won’t.” Sherlock answered and Greg relaxed.   
“Oh!” Sherlock suddenly shouted and disappeared into the bedroom. John wondered what he was up to. He returned with a knitted hat.  
“Look, Mrs Hudson made it. She knows about my affection for bees.” He held up a yellow-black hat for Rosie. John smiled and so did Greg.  
“That’s so cute.” John said.  
“Did you get one, too?” Greg asked. Sherlock placed the hat on Rosie’s head.  
“No, Greg, I didn’t. She gave me a jumper for Christmas last year.” Sherlock answered.  
“And? Did you wear it?” Greg at once wanted to know. Sherlock didn’t reply.  
“Did he wear it?” Greg asked John who grinned.  
“Yes, he did. I made him wear it and it was adorable.” Sherlock looked annoyed.  
“You’ve got a picture?” Greg asked and John nodded waving his phone around.  
“Don’t you dare …” Sherlock whispered with a certain threat in his voice. John started to type and ran around the sofa. Sherlock jumped over the back and tried to snatch the mobile. Greg’s mobile dinged. Too late. John smirked.  
“This will cost you dearly, Dr Watson.” Sherlock said with his eyes slanted.  
“It will be worth it.” He answered and Greg laughed looking at the display.  
“And it really is adorable. Sherlock, whatever you wear, you look amazing.” Greg appeased him.  
“I look like a bumblebee.” He quietly said.  
“No, you don’t since you are not fat.” Greg said.  
“You could wear a rubbish-bag and would look spectacular.” Now he blushed and everything was OK. John sent another text to Greg.  
“I ordered a special Christmas jumper for him.”  
Greg laughed out loud but Sherlock was holding Rosie now and concentrated on her. John carried the pram and Greg locked their flat. They entered the cab Sherlock had hailed out of nothing and rode over to Mycroft’s place.   
Sherlock looked at Greg and poked John into the side. John saw how pale Greg had become and gnawed on his lips. Then he reached out and took his pulse. It was racing.  
“Greg, you have to come down or we will go back home.” Sweat shone on his forehead when he looked at him.  
“As long as you are with me it will be OK.”  
“Are you sure, Greg?” Sherlock asked with a worried voice.  
“Yes. I am both scared and excited to see him again.”  
“I bet he feels the same or worse.” John said and Sherlock nodded.  
“There we are.” Sherlock got out and took the baby. John took the pram and Greg paid the cab with the money Sherlock was holding out for him to take. He stayed behind them when Sherlock kicked against the door because his hands were full.  
Kim opened the door and a broad smile was on his face.  
“Sherlock, John, Greg and baby Rosamund! Welcome!” He opened the door wide and waved them inside.  
“Kim, you look good!” John said and Sherlock raced by just waving. Greg stayed with John. Kim closed the door and looked at Greg.  
“He told me everything, Greg. He is very scared about you being here and what will or could happen. You don’t have to be afraid. He will accept everything and take anything you will dish out.” Greg just stared at Kim.  
“I once told Sherlock I wanted to kick his skinny behind through the room.” He only whispered the words.  
“He actually waits for this. And he will let you do it. He is longing for you.” Greg’s eyes watered and John placed his arm around him.  
“Hey, you are the strong one. We are all here. Come on now.” Greg closed his eyes and breathed. Then he walked deeper into the house and stayed between Kim and John.  
Mycroft’s head shot into his direction when he entered the living-room. His eyes widened and his lips stood partly open.  
“Gregory, I am glad you are here. Thank you.” Greg wasn’t able to answer but nodded.  
“Would you all like a drink?” Kim asked and played host. Obviously, he liked it and John smiled.  
“God, yes. Whiskey, please.” John pointed to a certain bottle and already licked his lips.  
“Soda for me, please.” Greg said. He wanted to stay sober. He didn’t want to fog his mind.  
“Red wine!” Sherlock yelled from the kitchen. Kim poured another whiskey for Mycroft and soda for himself. Sherlock returned with Rosie’s bottle. He had used the microwave to heat it up. He placed a towel over his shoulder and started to feed her. She greedily slurped and Mycroft kept watching his little brother. Greg was watching Mycroft watching Sherlock. John and Kim watched all of them together. Their eyes met and they smiled.  
The burping broke the spell and Greg met Mycroft’s eyes. And he held it. Mycroft was the one to cast his eyes. To Greg it felt good, it felt like a small victory.   
Kim returned with drinks for everyone and also brought a blanket for Rosie. Sherlock placed her on the floor and afterwards he stared at his brother.  
“So?” He just said and made him swallow.   
“So what?” He asked and shot him a blazing look.  
“We need to talk. Let’s do it before dinner and be done with it.” Greg had said so and had surprised everyone. He stood and shoved Mycroft out of the room and into the kitchen.   
Mycroft tensed beneath his palm but moved along. Greg left the door open and leant against the wall.  
“Talk to me, Myc. This is your only chance. I will listen to you right now and try to understand.” Sweat broke out on Mycroft’s forehead and he cleared his throat. He downed his drink and started to speak.  
“I always felt something when you were around. I liked your intelligence and your wit. Also, you are a good-looking man. The feelings grew over the months and years until I asked you out. And you came. I was so obsessed that I only saw myself. I had no idea that someone didn’t like it the way I do. I just dished out like I am used to. I did to you what I always do while having sex. It rushed over me like a flood. I didn’t see you were suffering. I hurt you badly. I raped you. It’s unforgivable. But let me say that I truly love you.” By now he was crying and he covered his eyes.  
Greg had listened and felt that he had said everything that could have been said.   
“Stop fucking self-pitying yourself, Myc. I am the one who has every reason to cry his heart out. And I actually did and still do it. I moved out. I couldn’t stay alone. I went back to Sherlock and John. I am still having problems. But I also still have feelings for you. I still want to be with you. But I don’t know how long it will take.”  
They looked at each other and Greg saw that Mycroft was shaking with emotions. The ice-man opened up and Greg saw everything. He completely relaxed and felt safe all of a sudden. Slowly he moved up and pulled him into his arms. He felt him tense at first and he didn’t lift his arms to touch. He only placed his head on his shoulder and kept crying. He desperately sobbed in fact.  
Greg stroked over his back and just held him. And it was good.

***

John and Sherlock stood in the doorway and watched. By their side stood Kim who looked a bit worried.  
“See?” Sherlock whispered and pulled John and Kim away to give them space. They returned into the living-room and Sherlock poured another round of drinks. This time he took a whiskey, too. Kim sat on the hardwood and entertained Rosie with some weird Asian child’s play.  
“I am glad it worked out like this.” John said.  
“I was rather convinced it would end like this. But I am very, very happy. Now I can show off and be happy without feeling bad for them.” He smirked and John pulled his hair.  
“You impossible man.” He said.  
“You like it.” Sherlock stated.  
“I obviously do.” He lifted up his hand.  
“Still you owe me.” Sherlock said.  
“What for?” John asked.  
“The picture?” Sherlock tilted his head.  
“Oh, I see, the picture.” John looked at him out of half-lidded eyes.  
“So?” Sherlock became impatient.  
“I grant you a wish for tonight. Anything you want, I’ll give it to you.” Sherlock stared, licked his lips very slowly and then faintly blushed. But he didn’t say anything. John knew he was up to some surprise but he didn’t mind at all.


End file.
